Project: ARES Capu 2
by DemonFireX
Summary: (Sequel to Project: ARES) Mercer's Dead. NYZ is saved. And things seem to be going good for Sean and the others. But with a new school year comes new problems. And an enemy more powerful than Alex Mercer waits for them in the Shadows. OC/Harem
1. Back in the Saddle

**A/N: The wait is over! The Sequel for Project ARES is now up and ready to read. And I have a whole mess of shit coming and you can count on things being just as good if not better than the original. So here we go!**

**I own nothing**

_They say that your world can change in the blink of an eye. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. In my case went from average, to fucking freaky in no time flat. Going from an average teen to a walking virus with the power to cause untold destruction and mayhem. All because of one man and his quest for revenge and global conquest._

_That man...was Alex Mercer._

_I was infected with the Blacklight virus. Gaining untold power in exchange for my humanity. As I learned to harness what I became, I tried to stop the virus as it tore through Manhattan's streets killing many and infecting many more. _

_After watching everything I've ever known and loved ripped from me and burned to ashes, I was taken from my personal hell and thrown into a school for monsters. It was there that I met my new reasons for existing._

_They came in the forms of four girls. A gorgeous pink haired vampire with a second half that is as deadly as she was beautiful. A Succubus with large...'proportions' and the heart of an angel. A Snow Woman, that even though she stalks me relentlessly, has a smile that could light up a room. And a little witch that even though she's very...active for her age. Is like the little sister that had been taken from me._

_Their names were Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. And these four girls gave me a reason to exist and helped me realize that my life wasn't as hellish as I had thought._

_We spent the whole year at Yokai Academy just trying to survive class, our club with the school newspaper, and the constant barrage of assholes that wanted to fight us to the death. Dispite it all we came out on top. _

_At the end of the year...I got bad news. Mercer had come back and spread the virus through New York City once more, this time it was worse than what had happened to the city when I was infected._

_The girls joined me as we went to the newly dubbed 'New York Zero' where we fought Blackwatch, Infected, and Mercer's private army which were called the Evolved._

_It was a long journey. We were tested physically and emotionally. Yet we continued fighting for not only ourselves, but for the countless innocent lives that still lived within the city's limits. _

_We suffered losses, we felt hopeless more than once. But we didn't quit. We kept pushing forward until the time came for me to stand before Mercer again. This time with my blade poised to tear his goddamn heart out._

_I fought Mercer. Killed him. And consumed him before wiping out all of the infected within the city. Once again, New York was safe from the virus. _

_Having dealt with what I needed to, I left NYZ for good. The girls and Mercer's sister Dana at my sides as I was finally able to leave my past behind me and focus on my future. And for the first time since all of that shit happened to me...I was looking forward to it._

_But like I said before, life can change in the blink of an eye. And I knew for a fact that things were just beginning for me and the girls._

X

The bus ride was just as Sean had remembered it. Slow and dull. But knowing that he was going to the one place where he felt the most at home made the wait easier to bare.

After spending the first half of the summer fighting through the streets of New York Zero, Sean was just happy to disappear and just enjoy the peace and quiet after leaving the ruined city behind him.

They had stopped in Rhode Island for a week so that the girls could rest up after helping him stop Mercer and his army of Evolved from global domination, and Blackwatch's never ending agenda.

Dana had joined them, telling Sean that NYZ wasn't safe for her. She and the girls had gotten along quiet well. And it was a heart breaking scene when they all had to part ways. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari having to get on the Bus to be taken back to their repected worlds while Sean and Dana remained in the human world in order to make sure that Blackwatch was officially off their backs.

After another two weeks, and after sneaking into over a dozen hidden Blackwatch facilities. Sean and Dana parted ways knowing that Blackwatch wouldn't be tracking either of them for quiet a long time.

With another month and a half before having to go back to Yokai Academy, Sean traveled around just enjoying what felt like a new lease on life. After what went down in NYZ, the teen felt that he could finally leave his past behind him and look forward to the future.

And with three beautiful girlfriends and a little sister waiting for him when school started again he couldn't wait for summer to be over.

Yet he couldn't help but notice some changes within himself. After he had consumed Mercer after their fight all those months ago Sean felt a lot stronger than before. He could go a lot longer without consuming someone ofr sustanence. He used less bio-mass with some of his attacks. And on top of everything he moved much faster than before.

A smirk played across his lips, things really seemed to be going right for once.

"So, you used to Yokai yet kid?" asked the bus driver. Sean chuckled, "In a manner of speaking. I kinda feel at home there if you know what I mean." The driver grinned, "Oh I get ya kid. Besides, going to class would probably be less dangerous than fighitng in NYZ wouldn't you think?"

Sean groaned, "Honestly? I'd rather fight a Blackwatch battalion or two instead of dealing with pop quizes." The bus driver chuckled as he drove down a tunnel that would transport them to Yokai Academy.

X

A sense of deja vu passed through the Blacklight carrier as he walked down the familiar path toward the school. Sean blew out a breath as he remembered literally running into Moka on this very path a year ago.

With his hands in his pockets, his 'clothes' shifted into his form of the school uniform. Instead of the pants and jacket being green, they were black with a red cross on the back of the jacket. A black and red hoodie was on underneith with the hood up over his head and a pair of steel toed boots covered his feet.

_"Fuck the dress-code."_ he thought with a smirk as he continued down the path.

It was then he heard the sound of tires on dirt. Nostalgia struck him hard as he looked left and saw a bike come flying out of the woods straight at him.

His arm shot out and grabbed the bike out of the air, his other arm quickly catching the rider before they could hit the ground. "Geez, things are getting way too familiar." he muttered looking at the girl he had caught.

She was a full head shorter than him with bright red hair done up in pig-tails. To Sean she looked pretty cute. But when she opened her eyes and he saw that they were a very familiar green color he became distracted.

The girl blinked, then blinked again. "You alright?" asked Sean.

Her eyes suddently turned angered and she kicked him in the head sending him crashing into a tree and dropping the bike. "Don't touch me again you creepy perv!" she shreaked before getting back on the bike and taking off like a bat outta hell.

Snapping his head back into place, Sean looked where the girl had taken off with a raised eyebrow. "Oooookay...maybe everything isn't the same as before." with a shrug be went on his way toward the school.

By the time he reached the main gate, he saw a large group gathered around a familiar hat and head of blue hair. With a smirk, Sean leaned against the gate as Kurumu and Yukari were being fawned over by what looked to be a throng of freshmen girls. "Wow, I leave for a month and you forget all about me huh?" he said in mock hurt.

The Succubus and witch looked in his direction and beamed, "SEAN-KUN!" they screamed flying out of the crowd and hugging him tightly. "Missed you guys too." Sean said as he hugged them back.

"Your damn right we missed you!" Yukari said grinning. Kurumu shoved the little girl aside and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Sean knew the look and dipped the blue haired girl and kissed her with everything he had. The Succubus moaned into his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling upright, the Blacklight carrier smiled at the flushed girl as she gazed at him with lust in her eyes.

Taking a step back, Sean reached back and wrapped his arm around a slim waist and pulled another girl forward and kissed her heatedly as well.

Pulling back, he smiled at Mizore who was flushed as he rolled her lollipop in his mouth. "Hmm...lemon, with a hint of Mizore...that's one good flavor." he said taking the lollipop out and putting it back into the Snow Woman's mouth. "It's good to see you, my future husband." said the purple haired girl with a smile and her blush still present.

"So how is everybody?" he asked as the three girls gathered around him. "Very good. Hell, our popularity is pretty much legend right now." said Kurumu motioning to the freshmen that were looking at them in awe. Sean shook his head, "Guess word spread of our exploits from last year into the next grade huh?"

"You should hear what people are saying about you Sean-kun." said Mizore. "Do I even wanna know?" Sean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say it a mix of fear, awe, and a challenge." said the Snow Woman with a small smile.

Sean groaned, "Great, more people that I'm gonna have to kick the shit out of." "Hopefully you won't get into too much trouble." They all looked up and saw Moka approaching them. her usual smile and happy aura quickly spreading as she joined them. "Hay." Sean said stepping forward and kissing her tenderly.

Moka smiled and kissed back with as much enthusiasm, "It's great to see you again Sean-kun." she said dreamily. Sean recognized the look, and exposed his neck with a sigh, "Go ahead."

The vampire beamed before latching onto the exposed skin and taking a few deep sips. "Ahhhh...delicious." she said licking her lips. Sean chuckled as he lead them into the school, "Glad you missed me and my blood." he said cheekily making Moka blush.

After a few steps Sean asked them what was on his mind for a while, "So...do your parents want my head on a pike for bringing you into that hellhole?" he asked seriously.

"Actually, my mother was proud that I was able to help so many innocent people." said Mizore. "Yeah, and my mother was happy to learn I can fly a human gunship like a pro. She wants me to show her sometime." said Kurumu grinning.

Yukari poked her fingers together timidly, "My parents were just happy I came back okay...but they were angry and grounded me for the summer for putting myself in so much danger." she smiled at Sean, "And they want to meet the one who gave his all to save me." Sean smiled and nodded, "I'd be happy to meet them some time."

Everyone glanced at Moka who blushed, "Umm...my father doesn't know. If he knew I was in the Human world and fighting such things as we had witnessed he would have been...less than pleased." she admitted.

Sean wrapped and arm around her, "Don't worry Moka, I'm sure everything will work out with your dad. He hasn't seen what I can do yet so I'll be sure to impress him someday."

As the group made their way to the front door, Sean stopped when he saw a couple of guys harrassing two freshmen. "Give me a minute." he said to the girls walking over to the disturbance.

"There a problem here?" he asked getting between the older students and the freshmen. "Nothing that concerns you punk. Move aside." said one of the bigger student's grabbing his shoulder.

Sean snapped out and grabbed the arm and used the momentum to throw the student across the grounds and into the wall, turning back to the second student with his arm shifting into it's large blade form. "You wanna go too fuckhead?" he asked slicing a grove into the ground making the student scramble back.

The student looked at Sean and suddently turned pale, "Oh...fuck...your him aren't you? Mason..." Sean smirked, "That's right. So you know what I can do to you if you don't back the fuck off." The student immediately bailed while every other student in the area watched wide eyed.

Shifting his arm back to normal, Sean turned to the two freshmen, "You guys good?" he asked. The two younger students nodded dumbly. "Keep your noses clean kids." he said casually walking away

"Still the hero?" asked Kurumu. Sean shrugged, "Someone needs to stand up to assholes like that. Guess that means I'll have my work cut out for me."

Ignoring the whispers that now followed them, the group headed to homeroom and the beginning of their new school year.

X

Having them all together in homeroom felt good. And with Nekonome as their teacher again everything was already starting to fall into routine. Though things had taken a very rough turn after class ended.

The girls all had a lot of fan mail in their lockers. Hell, Sean's was overflowing with fan and hate mail. But what was messed up was Moka finding a letter in her locker saying that someone wanted to kill her. Sean had immediately gone predatory. Sticking close to Moka daring any and all shifty lowlife to come within two feet of her so that he could tear them apart.

Moka was a nervious wreck. Constantly looking over her shoulder all day worrying about someone coming after her.

"Don't worry so much Moka. Nothings going to get you when I'm around." said Sean as he walked the her to her next class. "But you can't be with me all the time. I mean, I cannot be selfish and force you to be around me everyday." she admitted.

Sean smirked, "That's what boyfriends are for, I'm not going to let some creep scare you like this." he looked ahead and smirked a little wider, "Hay Ruby, fancy seeing you here." The older witch looked up from stocking the shelves in the snack stand and smiled, "Sean-kun, Moka-san, how was your summer?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at her, "The second half wasn't too bad. The first...well...I think you can probably guess." said Sean.

Ruby nodded seriously, "I know. The Headmaster kept tabs on you guys while you fought through the city. I was there too, I can't believe you all went through that." "You should have joined in on the fun. Kicking Blackwatch and Infected asses would be something you'd probably like Ruby." Sean said grinning.

The witch smiled, "True, but the Headmaster kept me here. I wanted to help." The Blacklight carrier smiled understandingly, "It's all good. We survived and saved the city. Right Moka?" Silence. "Moka?" Sean turned and saw Moka reading something with a very shaken up look on her face.

Sean leaned over and took the letter from her grasp. It was exactly like the letter from before. Same hand writing say that they were going to kill her.

The paper crunched in his grasp as he bared his teeth. "Fucking asshole." He wrapped an arm around Moka and started leading her away, "Talk to you later Ruby." The witch nodded as the two walked away.

X

The day had passed with no other incident. Yet that didn't make things go easier for the group. After the incident with the second letter, Kurumu and Yukari had said that when they were trying to recruit more people for the club someone had been trash talking their papers and took off before they could be sought out.

Sean couldn't help but think that all of this was connected somehow. Like someone was targeting Moka while attempting to keep them distracted. It was a good tactic, had the teen virus not experienced it countless times before.

"We shouldn't worry about it too much. Obviously whoever it is jealous." said Kurumu. "Yeah, but usually people who want to hurt us come at us directly." said Moka nerviously. "It can't be nothing worse than what we've faced before. I mean come on, we fought a 60 ft mutant godzilla wannabe in NYZ. Nothing could be worse than that." said Sean.

After making sure that the girls were safely at their dorms. He kissed them goodnight before heading over to the boys dorm. All the while his mind going through the events of the day. Someone obviously had it out for them, but who and why?

Shaking his head, Sean continued on the path when he felt eyes watching him from the shadows.

He sent out a hunter pulse and felt it rebound off of something. His arm shifted into it's claw form waiting for an attack. "I know your there." he said just loud enough to hear. "If you think for a second you can get away with threatening my loved ones, then you will find yourself in a place worse than hell." he growled while clicking his claws.

Silence was his answer. He sent out another hunter pulse and nothing came back. His arm shifted back to normal before heading into the dorms.

X

Morning came, and with it Sean was helping a very tired Moka to school. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and the constant stress on her was starting to worry him about his vampire girlfriend's heath.

Meeting up with the others, they all headed into the school grounds with all of their senses looking for anything that stood out. The girls had agreed to help Moka where they could. They were all friends and they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

As they passed auditorium they heard the sounds of fighting. "What the hell's going on?" Sean wondered as they went to check it out.

Inside, a cyclops and a frankenstein were squaring off against a short girl with red hair. Sean immediately recognised the girl as the one he had ran into the other day. "What is she doing here?" whispered Moka. Sean turned to her, "You know her?"

The girl kicked the two other monsters into the wall with strength that rivaled an Orion. "Who is she?" asked Kurumu as the girl dusted her hands off and turned. Her green eyes locking onto them. "You." she sneered.

Moka gulped and hid behind Sean a little. The girl grinned sadistically, "Did you like my letters?" The group narrowed their eyes, "That was you?" asked Sean with gritted teeth. The girl scoffed, "She has it coming. She doesn't diserve to share the same monster class as me."

Sean's knuckles cracked loudly as he clentched his fists, "You won't get the chance to do anything to her." The girl smirked as a small bat flew down from the sky and pirched onto her shoulder, "Like you could stop me. Now if you don't mind, me and my sister have unfinished business."

"SISTER?" they all shouted.

The girl reached up and grabbed the bat, the small creature changed into a large mace that looked to be way heavier than she was. "Now DIE!" She lept into the air and came down with the mace as hard as she could.

Moka screamed and closed her eyes.

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed out. Moka opened her eyes and gasped when she saw one Sean's hammerfists holding the mace with no difficulty. The girl's eyes widened as Sean glared back, "I think it's time someone had a time out." he said as his foot came up and kicked the her away.

Landing on her feet, the girl was wide eyed as Sean's arms shifted into his blade and a whipfist. "It seems your a lot stronger than the rest of the trash around here." said the girl hefting the mace onto her shoulder. Sean swiped his blade through the air and snapped his whipfist out to cut a tree in half, "If you really think your going to hurt Moka. Then you better be bringing more than your pet." he said with his eyes flashing red.

**A/N: And it has begun. I'm pretty sure you know who Sean is fighting and what may happen later. Just so you know a lot of Canon is going to change this time around unlike the last one where it only changed a little. Update coming soon, Reviews highly valued.**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Since I left the last chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger I decided to update quickly. And if you know the anime like I do you know that the fighting with Kokoa will be something worth reading.**

**I own nothing**

The tiny red head and Sean glared at each other. The overall silence made everyone uncomfortable as they waited for either one to make a move.

"Moka...is she really your sister?" asked Yukari. Moka nodded keeping her gaze on Sean, "Yes, her name is Kokoa. And don't let her size and young age fool you. She is very powerful." she said with a little sweat dripping down her forehead.

Kokoa smirked, "That's right, _sister_. I have been waiting for this day. The day I wipe you off the face of the Earth!" The younger vampire lept into the air with her mace poised to strike her older sister down.

A bladed tendril lashed through the air forcing Kokoa to block and drop back to the ground. "Did you forget something?" asked Sean retracting the whipfist back. "You want Moka you gotta fight me." Kokoa gnashed her teeth, "Your nothing compared to me!" she screamed swining her mace.

Sean leaned back and dodged the strike before kicking the girl hard enough in the chin to send her skyward. His whipfist lashed out and grabbed her before slamming her into the ground hard. "I'm nothing huh?" he asked shifting his arms back to normal and crossing them over his chest.

Kokoa stood up with hate burning in her eyes, "You'll regret that." she hissed. Sean held out his right hand and made the 'come on' motion. With a battle cry, Kokoa changed her weapon into a large axe and charged at speeds that many could not have seen.

Sean lept upward and dodged the strike, arms shifting into hammerfists as he brought them down. The little vampire saw the attack and flipped over him. Sean spun and slammed his fist on the ground just as her feet touched making her stumble. Sean followed up by slamming both fists down sending a wave of spikes at her.

Kokoa lept over the spikes and swung her axe again. Sean's hammerfists turned into claws as he grabbed the large bladed weapon, his feet sliding back a little from the power behind it.

"I have never fought someone who could shift forms so quickly." Kokoa grunted trying to force her weapon forward. Sean's face was a mask of calm as his claws held the axe with no effort. He slammed his hands down forcing the axe to the ground as he spun on his heel.

Kokoa brought up the blunt end of her axe and blocked the kick but was forced back several feet. Sean clicked his claws in thought, "You know, you seem like a very confident girl. So how about I make you an offer." he said shifting his arms back to normal.

The red head's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" Sean shrugged, "A little wager. I'll give you a free shot with any weapon your little friend there can turn into. If you can kill me than I'm out of the way." Kokoa grinned sadistically, the girls looked gobsmacked.

"Alright. Deal." said the little vampire changing her axe into a large sword. Sean raised an eyebrow, "You don't even wanna here what happenes if you fail?" he asked casually. "No...BECAUSE YOUR DEAD!" she shouted charging him with her weapon out.

"SEAN-KUN!" Moka screamed. Sean looked at her and winked under his hood.

Kokoa reached him and plunged the sword straight through the Blacklight carrier and right out his back. Blood splashed across the ground as she grinned, "Your done."

"Really? That's the best you got?"

Kokoa's eyes bugged out as Sean looked back at her impassively. The sword buried to the hilt in his chest and coming out his back stained in blood. Shaking his head, the Blacklight carrier backhanded the girl sending her through several trees before grabbing the sword and pulling it out of his chest, the wound and his clothes healing very quickly.

Standing back up, Kokoa looked on shocked as Sean slung the large weapon over his shoulder and cocked his head sideways. "How...How are you able to handle my weapon?" she asked glaring. Sean looked at the sword then back at her before shrugging, "It's not heavy at all." he said tossing it aside.

The sword hit the ground and made a large crater when it landed.

"Listen well, _little girl_." Sean said walking toward her. "I've got a body count multiple times bigger than the student body here. I've faced things that you only see in your nightmares. I am a monster in every sense of the word." he stopped, standing only a foot or two from Kokoa who was burning holes through him with her eyes.

"When someone threatens one of the people I love, I don't care who they are, they join that list. The only thing keeping me from going all out on you is the fact that you are Moka's sister." with that he turned and started walking back to the girls.

A shrill cry came from behind him. Sean spun on his heel and kicked the attacking Kokoa hard in the head sending her flying into the distance. Her sword changing back into a bat and flying off in the direction she went.

"Well...that was interesting." said Mizore. "Your telling me." said Sean before looking at Moka, "I think it's about time we talked about your family Moka."

X

The group gathered in the newspaper club's room as Moka told them all about her sister Kokoa.

"Kokoa and my inner self used to fight a lot in their youth. My inner half proving to be the strongest. Then the day came for me to go live with my mother in the human world while having my true power sealed away." Explained Moka.

"With your mother? Your parent's aren't together?" asked Yukari. Moka shook her head, "No. Me and Kokoa have the same father, but different mothers." She clasped her hands a little more tightly, "Since that day that my other self was sealed away she vowed to hunt me down and kill me. I don't want to fight my sister, she's family, so I fled each time she found me."

Sean had remained quiet through the whole explination, his hood off running a hand though his short black hair. "I've heard of sibling rivalry, but damn this takes the cake." he said sighing.

"I could freeze her." offered Mizore. Moka waved her hands, "No, no. That's alright Mizore." Kurumu tapped her chin in thought, if she's as persistant as you say Moka. When do you think she's going to attack us again?"

The wall suddently exploded and Kokoa charged into the room with a large hammer in her hands. The group quickly overcame their shock and leapt away as the small crazed vampire began smashing everything in the room to pieces. "Moka! You mind doing something about your crazy ass sister!" Kurumu shouted while ducking underneith a wide swing from Kokoa's hammer.

Moka nodded and stood up only to drop back to the floor when a wide swing barely missed her head.

Sean lept up with his hammerfists out and swatted the small vampire back through the hole she made in the wall. "Girls, get Moka out of here I'll hold her off." he said bracing himself for another attack. "Sean-kun..." Moka started. "I'll be fine Moka. Just find a place to lay low and stay safe." said Sean as Kokoa came back through the opening.

The girls took off as Sean faced the tiny-terror, "Didn't learn the last time did you?" he asked slamming his hammerfists together. "You got lucky last time. Now I'm going to deal with you first before killing the weak one that I call a sister." Kokoa sneered going on the attack.

X

The girls hid in the gym and waited for Sean to come back. All of them ready incase Kokoa found them first. "Do you think Sean-kun is okay?" asked Moka. "Come on Moka, this is Sean we're talking about. You saw what he did back in New York. If he could fight all those infected plus those Blackwatch assholes then your crazy sister shouldn't be a problem." said Kurumu.

"There is still the issue of Kokoa's persistance. I have a feeling that she will continue coming after us until she achieves her objective." said Mizore. They glanced sympathetically at Moka who looked beyond depressed.

"This is all my fault. She's after me and she's destroying the school and hurting people trying to get to me." she said standing up. "Moka-chan, where are you going?" asked Yukari as they started to follow her.

Moka clentched her fists with a look of fire in her eyes, "Doing what I must."

X

The fight between Sean and Kokoa had moved from the school grounds out into the forest. Trees were being ripped apart as the two went at each other. Kokoa swining a large spiked bat hoping to land a hit, but Sean's unnatural speed and agility made it difficult.

For all intense and purposes Sean was holding back, dodging the attacks thrown at him with ease as the small vampire became more and more enraged. "Why won't you die!" she screamed swinging her weapon again. Sean grabbed the bat and threw her aside. Kokoa rebounded off a tree and swung hard nailing a hit.

Sean's left arm was torn off at the shoulder. Kokoa grinned thinking she had him beat. The Blacklight carrier mearly picked up his arm, tendrils sprouting out and quickly reattatching the limb. "You done yet?" he asked crossing his arms.

Kokoa screamed and charged him again. Sean lept over the attack and shifted his arms before launching a barrage of tendrils.

The little vampire lept around the dozens of tiny limbs only to be caught by her leg. Sean fired off several more tendrils and stopped to admire his work. Kokoa was strung up by her arms and legs in the tendrils like a morbid spider web.

Sean smirked, "So...hows it hanging?" Kokoa struggled against her binds with all her strength but couldn't seem to break them. "What the hell is this! Get me outta here!" she screamed. "Not until you tell me what the fuck your deal is." Sean said picking up her dropped weapon. "Hay tiny, your not needed right now."

The weapon disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing the small bat with a sweatdrop over it's head. Letting the little creature fly up to Kokoa's shoulder, Sean turned to the young girl, "Why are you trying to kill Moka? She's your sister."

"That bitch isn't my sister!" Kokoa screamed. "My sister was strong, brave and was worthy of the name vampire. That girl is nothing but a fake!"

Sean tilted his head, "What do you mean she's a fake?" Kokoa scoffed, "If it wasn't for her my sister would be here all the time, not stuck within the shell of a weak fool." The Blacklight carrier's eyes widened, "Your talking about Inner Moka." he said understanding now.

"That girl isn't my real sister. She's just a weak personality overtaking her body." said Kokoa. Sean shook his head, "Look, I know it's hard to understand. But the two Mokas are two sides of the same coin. They have their own minds but share the same body. Like it or not the Outer Moka and your sister are one in the same."

Kokoa growled and struggled against the tendrils as the sounds of running footsteps came close.

"What happened?" asked Moka looking between her sister and Sean. "Just having a little chat with your little sis here." Sean said casually. "Apparently she want's to do you in because your overshadowing your inner persona. She just wants things the way they were when you were kids." He looked at the smaller vampire, "But I just finished explaining to her that you and Inner Moka are just different halves of the same person. So killing you when you are in your outer persona would be like killing the inner you."

Moka's eyes widened and the others gasped. Kokoa looked at the ground, "I just want my big sister back..." he muttered.

"Sean-kun...cut her down." said Moka feeling deep sympathy for the little girl. Sean brought out his claws and hacked the tendrils allowing Kokoa to drop to the ground. "Now, can we just talk like civilised people?" he asked looking from Kokoa to Moka. Moka nodded.

Kokoa glared at them all, "I don't care what any of you say. I won't stop until I get her back!" She charged forward. Sean reached out and grasped Moka's rosario and pulled it off.

Energy blasted through the area making everyone stop and cover their eyes.

Outer Moka vanished, and in her place stood the silver haired Inner Moka, her red slitted eyes narrowing at the little vampire before her. "Hay Inner, long time no see." she looked over at a grinning Sean before smiling herself.

"SISTER!" Kokoa flew at Inner Moka and wrapped her in a large hug.

The girl was sent flying from a hard kick from the older vampire sending her slamming into a large rock. "You should know your place Kokoa." she said darkly. Kokoa pulled herself out of the rock looking shocked at Inner Moka, "But...sister I-" "Enough!" the silver haired vampire roared. "You come here seeking to once again kill my outer self. But worst of all...YOU SPILLED THE BLOOD OF MY MATE!"

Kokoa's eyes widened, "Your...mate?" Inner Moka walked over to Sean and pulled his hood aside revealing two scarred puncture wounds in his neck that his powers couldn't heal. "You may have noticed he isn't like any other. He can take a death blow like it is nothing and still fight. You were lucky he went easy on you, lest you end up on his long list of kills."

She smiled at the Blacklight carrier, "Even though I must share him with others, including my outer self, he is worthy of being my mate." Sean smiled back and cupped her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Inner Moka kissed back before leaning away and looking at her still shocked little sister.

"If anyone is to spill the blood of this man, it is me. Do I make myself clear?" she asked deadly serious.

Kokoa snapped out of her stupor and nodded, "Yes sister, I understand. But I will fight him...if he excepts." Sean smirked, "I'd like that sometime. Your pretty ballsy for a kid your age. But I expect you to come at me with an attempt to kill if you even want to stand a shread of a chance."

The little girl grinned, "You'll regret those words." she said before leaping into the trees and disappearing.

"What the hell did we just see?" asked Kurumu shocked and scared at the same time. "A golden family moment I think." Sean said with a chuckle. He looked at Inner Moka, "Don't be so hard on her Inner. She just misses you."

Inner Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder, "She needs to learn that she doesn't have to prove herself to me to be a great warrior. She must forge her own path. Even more so now that I am not the same as I was back then."

Sean nodded, "True. But you are still family to her, and deep down I know she loves you. She tried to kill your outer self to bring you back. That alone says something...in a twisted kind of way." he said with shrug at the end.

The silver haired vampire sighed and took back her rosario, "Perhaps." She bit into Sean's neck and took a quick drink before snapping the rosaio back on her chocker and changing back into Outer Moka.

Sean caught the sleeping girl and held her bridal style before walking back to the school with the others right behind. Looking down at the girl in his arms, Sean couldn't help but think back on Kokoa's words.

If Inner Moka was the 'real Moka', then where did Outer Moka come from?

**A/N: A good question in deed. As you read canon has been changed by leaps and bounds with just this chapter, so you know a lot of other things will change along the way. The next chapter is called 'Parents Day', and will have a bit of craziness in it and not a whole lot of fighting. But it'll have a good amount of humor in it too so you won't be disappointed. **

**Later guys!**


	3. Parent's Day

**A/N: Since canon has been changed so drastically I really have to take my time with the upcoming chapters. So I won't be able to update as fast as I have been. But rest assured that I'll do what I can so that the story is still good.**

**I own nothing**

The day felt no different than any other, but to Sean it felt like a weight was suddently placed on his shoulders.

Today was parent's day, and unlike the many students in the school his parents wouldn't be there and it was starting to bring him down on an emotional level.

Laying on his bed starring at the ceiling, Sean contemplated on even going to class today. He'd thought about calling in sick but to be honest being a walking virus made that a bit impossible to believe.

A knock was heard at his door, "It's open." he said sitting up. The door opened and Moka steped inside. "Sean-kun, how are you?" she asked with obvious concern. Sean shrugged, "Better than expected. Things have been easier since I've had closure."

The vampire nodded and looked at the bedside table to see a dual picture frame. On one side was the picture of Sean and his family that she had seen before. The one next to it was a picture of him, the girls and Dana all together on a pier when they were in Rhode Island together.

She smiled remembering that day. They had all decided to have a day together and enjoy their summer after what they had done in NYZ. It was a great day, and none of them would ever forget it.

Sean got out of bed and quickly shifted into his outfit, "Well, let's get this over with." he mumbled as they headed for the door.

X

Leaving the dorms, Moka looked at Sean who kept his face well hidden under his hood. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" she asked. Sean looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry so much Moka. I'll be fine. Are your parents coming today?"

Moka looked sad, "They haven't shown up before. I don't expect them too this time." Sean frowned before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Guess you and I are in the same boat today." Moka smiled at him as they stepped into the school grounds.

They were greeted with the sight of parents standing with their kids. Sean looked at everyone and felt his heart grow a little heavier. He felt Moka's hand slip into his and squeeze while giving him a reasuring smile. Sean smiled back as they walked across the grounds and into the school.

"Hay Moka, where's your sister?" asked Sean as he looked around for the crazy little red head. Moka shrugged, "I honestly haven't a clue Sean-kun."

The wall next to them suddently exploded and Kokoa flew into the hall with a large morning star raised to strike them down.

Sean raised his arm and brought out a large shield that blocked the attack. "Really? I mean really Kokoa?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa grinned, "I'll get you eventually." Sean rolled his eyes before bringing his foot up and kicking her back out the hole she made. "I'm starting to see what you ment before." he said dusting his hands off as they continued walking like nothing happened.

"She is a bit...strange." said Moka. "Strange really isn't a word I'd use to describe your sister Moka." Sean said honestly

"Sean-kun!" The Blacklight carrier turned and saw Mizore approaching them with a beautiful older woman in a white kimono. Said woman looked like an older carbon copy of Mizore right down to the lollipop inbetween her lips. "Sean-kun, this is my mother Tsurara." said Mizore introducing the woman.

Tsurara stepped forward and looked Sean over with a careful eye. Her hand reached up and pulled his hood down and smiled, "My, my, Mizore was right, you are a handsome one." Sean smiled and fought back a blush, "Ms. Shirayuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking her hand.

"Please, Sean, the pleasure is mine. I was hoping to meet my daughter's future husband. And to thank him for saving her from that monster." said Tsurara. Sean smirked, "Trust me ma'am, Mercer won't be hurting anyone ever again." The elder Snow Woman smiled before wrapping Sean in a hug, "Welcome to the family." she whispered into his ear leaning back.

"Sean-Kun!" Sean looked up intime for his head to be engulfed in a familiar set of breasts. "Hay Kurumu." he said into the soft flesh. Kurumu leaned back and smiled, "I wanted you to meet my mother Ageha."

Standing next to the young Succubus was a woman with a figure most woman would die for, wearing a form fitting red strapless dress with matching heels. She had shoulder length blue hair and violet eyes that proved that the woman was Kurumu's mother.

The woman gave Sean a very quick once over before giving him a hug in which his face went into her ample cleavage. _"Holy Shit they're real..."_ he couldn't help but think. "Sean Mason, Kurumu has told me much about you." She leaned back and smiled, "You are far more good looking than she described. Just remember, my daughter is very...'inexperienced'. I hope you can help her with that."

Kurumu blushed deeply, "Mother!" she said aghast.

Ageha stood up and noticed Tsurara standing next to Mizore. "Tsurara." she said darkly. "Ageha." said Tsurara in the same tone.

The air between the two women began to get tense to the point you could see bolts of lightning clashing in between them. The four teens looked between the two women for a few moments, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that your moms have a history." said Sean. Both Mizore and Kurumu nodded in response.

The tension in the hallway started to get stronger to the point where the teens began backing away in the event of a cat fight to break out. "Sean-kun!" Sean turned around and was glomped by Yukari. "Hay little sis." he said hugging her. Sean looked up and saw an older woman and man approach them, both dressed in the way that identified them as a witch and warlock. "Mr and Ms. Sendou." he said with a slight nod.

The parents looked at him with careful eyes. Sean gulped slightly, afterall he had put their daughter in serious danger bringing her to New York Zero. He was worried about what they would say to him.

Yukari saw the look in Sean's eyes and released him allowing her mother to approach him. Sean looked at her and saw that Yukari had her mother's eyes, "Ms. Sendou...I'm-" he was cut off when the woman pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. For saving my daughter."

Shocked at first, Sean returned the embrace, "Yukari is like a little sister to me. I would die making sure that she was safe." Ms. Sendou leaned back and smiled. Mr. Sendou held out his hand and Sean shook it, "From what Yukari has told us you are a very strong and couragous man. And from what I can see she's right."

Sean smirked, "Yukari's pretty brave herself. She fought Blackwatch and the infected without fear. We wouldn't have been able to stop them and Mercer had it not been for her." he said smiling at Yukari.

Ageha and Tsurara broke from their stare down and smiled at the scene with the other girls. Ageha looked around a moment, "Sean, where are your parents?"

The mood immediately turned south. The girls winced and looked at Sean whose face turned into a mask of indifference. "They're dead." he said pulling his hood back up and walking away.

Everyone watched him go before the parents turned to the girls. "Sean-kun's family was killed during the first Blacklight infection in Manhatten." said Kurumu with her gaze on the floor. "How horrible." said Tsurara watching the young man's back vanish in the crowd.

"After we saved the city, Sean-kun visited his family's gravestone and said goodbye. Even with closure he still hurts. We do what we can to help him." said Moka.

X

Homeroom passed very slowly, when the bell rang the only thing Sean wanted to do was hide under a rock. The girls sat around him with their parents. He felt better after earlier, but he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen today.

And for some reason he believed that that something involved Mizore and Kurumu's mothers. The two older women had been glaring at each other non-stop for the last hour and he felt that a fight was iminent between the two.

"Okay, just outta curiosity. What is actually going on between your moms?" Sean asked as they left homeroom. "We honestly don't know." said Kurumu. "I've never seen mother act this way with someone, they should be getting along." said Mizore.

"Move it skank." said Tsurara elbowing Ageha. "You move bitch." said the elder Succubus tripping the Snow Woman. Sean shook his head, "The Hatfields and the McCoys got along better than those two." he looked at the girls, "Your right Mizore, they should be getting along since we all agreed about our relationship together."

The girls blushed and looked in opposite directions. It clicked with Sean right then, "You never told them that your all sharing me?" he asked heatedly.

"I wanted to Sean-kun! But I thought my mother would be disappointed for not getting a man to myself." said Kurumu with her hands up. Mizore nodded, "It is the same with me. And you know my people's history when it comes to finding our mates. My mother would not find it acceptable."

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose, "You two need to tell them. Or else they just might tear each other and this place apart." He sighed, "Look, I got Algebra next. I'll see you later." he kissed them both on the cheek followed by Moka before heading off to his next class.

"Sean-kun's right. The more you keep this from them, the harder it will be for them to take." said Moka before heading off to her next class.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other and nodded as they collected their mothers before they could tear each other a new one.

X

Sean sat in algebra no longer paying attention to the teacher. His homework and the class assignment already completed infront of him. His thoughts drifted toward the girls. Dispite the odd families, save for Yukari's, their families were interesting and he could tell where they got their personalities from.

Save for Moka's because he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting either of them yet.

His thoughts then started drifting to the girls themselves. After everything they've been through he couldn't help but love them more. He knew it was an odd set up with the four of them together, but he knew that they could make it work if they worked together.

A loud crash echoed throughout the school followed by screaming. "Aw hell." Sean sighed before getting up from his seat and leaving the room. Walking down the hallway to the cafeteria where a full on brawl was taking place.

Sean leaned left as a table flew past him and shattered against the wall behind him. Looking at the two fighting he immediately recognized them as Tsurara and Ageha. Looking to his left he saw Mizore and Kurumu shouting at the women to get them to stop. "What the hell happened?" he shouted at them and jogging over.

"We told them the truth, then they started yelling at each other and fighting." said Kurumu. "They both believe that we're keeping you from one another." explained Mizore as a chair flew over their heads.

"I knew your daughter was every bit the creepy stalker you were! I will not allow her to keep Kurumu from her Destined One!" Ageha shouted slashing her claws at Tsurara. The elder Snow Woman blocked the strikes with her ice claws, "You wish you big chested cow! I won't let Mizore's future husband be charmed by your slut of a daughter!" Tsurara shouted back.

Mizore and Kurumu looked hurt at the remarks being thrown around. Sean gritted his teeth, "This has gone on too long." he growled shifting his arms into whipfists.

The two tendrils lashed out and grabbed the feuding women and held them in place. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared making everything come to a halt. "Can't you hear yourselves? Look at what your doing to your daughters!" Sean said darkly.

The two looked at the girls and saw that they were crying while clinging to Sean's shoulders. "I'll just end this little argument of yours. I love BOTH Kurumu and Mizore. I also love Moka just as much. I refused to pick any of them over the other and hurt them. But they had agreed to share me and I won't deny them their happiness."

He released both mothers, "Whatever the fuck is going on between you two you need to resolve it. Because I'm not going to have you hurt them anymore then you already have." He grabbed both girls' hands and lead them out of the ruined cafeteria.

X

Deciding to skip the rest of the day. Sean sat against a tree next to the pond where he had met Kurumu and Mizore. Both girls leaning into both his sides while he wrapped his arms around each of them. "Are you two okay?" he asked concerned.

They nodded, "Yes, thank you Sean-kun." said Kurumu as she snuggled farther into his side. "We're sorry for our mothers' behavior." said Mizore. Sean shook his head, "You two have nothing to be sorry for. They obviously have some kind of issues with each other that they've carrier on for a while. Hopefully now that they know it's affecting you they'll resolve it."

After a little while Moka walked into the clearing. "Since I didn't see you guys back in homeroom, I figured that you all would be here." she said sitting between Sean's legs and leaning against his chest.

"There was a bit of a problem with Mizore and Kurumu's mothers. But I think things may work themselves out." said Sean.

They sat in silence and enjoyed being together. Sean leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes as they girls got more comfortable. After a little while he heard their breathing lighten and realzied that they had fallen asleep.

Sean smiled as he got comfortable. But he started to sense that they weren't alone. Opening his eyes he sent out a hunter pulse that pinged two beings standing just beyond the treeline watching them.

Realizing who it was, Sean closed his eyes again and relaxed.

X

From the shadows of the trees, Tsurara and Ageha watched their daughters cuddle up with Sean and fall asleep. "He really does love all three of them." said Tsurara with a smile. Ageha smiled too, "From what we have been told, he has a heart big enough for all of them. And just think of the possibilities in the bedroom." said the elder Succubus with a lecherous grin.

Tsurara rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ageha." The blue haired woman smirked at the Snow Woman, "You didn't complain that one time after school ended." Tsurara blushed, "I was drunk! And so were you!"

Ageha raised her hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright." she looked at Tsruara with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Tsurara. Sean was right, this feud of ours has gone on long enough." The Snow Woman smiled, "I'm sorry too. Our daughters both love this man and we should respect that. After all, we'll both end up inlaws at some point."

The two women giggled at the idea before going back to watching their girls and their future husband sleeping peacefully together.

X

A few hours later the group had woken up and started making their way back to the dorms. "Wow, that was the best nap ever." said Kurumu stretching her arms above her head. "We should do that more often." agreed Moka.

Sean smiled, "Well, my doors alway open if you need a good nights sleep." the girls giggled as they reached the dorms. The group stopped seeing two familiar women waiting for them.

"Mom." "Mother." said Kurumu and Mizore. Tsurara and Ageha smiled at them, "Girls, we just wanted to apologise for our behavior. Our old feud from back when we were kids carried on till now and we pushed it off onto you two." said Ageha. "And we are happy for both of you. You have found a good man and we're proud of you." said Tsurara.

The girls smiled and hugged their mothers. Sean and Moka smiled at the scene. The mothers looked at Sean, "Sean, take care of our little girls. Make good honest women out of them." said Ageha with a wink. Sean smiled wider, "I'll forever be by their side. Not even death can keep me away."

The girls let go of their mothers and looked confused, "Mom...why were you two fighting back then any way?" asked Kurumu. The two women looked at each other, "We...were in love with the same man. We both did everything in our power to get him to the point where we hated each other with a passion. But in the end he chose someone else." confessed Tsurara.

The teens nodded in understanding, "That would definately cause a feud." said Sean. Ageha smiled, "But thankfully you girls won't have to go through that since Sean here is willing to love all three of you equally. I just hope you are ready to marry them when the time comes Sean."

"And give us both lots of grandbabies." said Tsurara in agreement.

The teens blushed a deed red. The girls with thoughts of marrying Sean and having kids with him. Sean with thoughts of the three beautiful girls in bed with him naked. "Our babies will be beautiful." Kurumu said dreamily.

"I think we broke them." Ageha whispered to Tsurara.

Blood dripped out of Sean's nose before he fell to the ground. The two women giggled as they left the kids to their daydreams. "He is one lucky man." Ageha said shaking her head with a grin.

**A/N: Marriage and kids with three of the most gorgeous girls at Yokai Academy?...yeah Sean's damn lucky. Reviews are still welcome guys!**


	4. Yokai's Guardian

**A/N: After reading a few things over, I decided to start adding chapters of my own design to the story at certain intervals to make the fic a little more interesting. This is one of those chapters, it also has a lot of fighting in it along with people being scared shitless so I hope it's good.**

**I own nothing**

Sean glanced over the finalization of the latest school newspaper. Being the clubs president meant that he had to make sure that the issue was up to snuff before it was copied and given to the student body.

"Everything looks to be good." he said going over the last article. "I still can't believe you let Gin back into the club." groaned Kurumu from her spot at a desk. "The guys good with a camera, and he did help us out against the PSC last year." said Sean handing the paper over to Moka so it could be copied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Gin is a good photographer." admitted Mizore. "But he's still a creepy perv that is a threat to all the women here." said Yukari.

Sean nodded as they worked at making the proper number of copies. An hour later they locked up the club room and headed back to the dorms with the day finally coming to an end. "You think this paper will do well?" asked Moka.

"Considering that we've done better this year than last, I'd say yeah." said Kurumu. The group chuckled as they exited the school grounds.

"I said no you jerk!" the group looked to the side and saw a guy harrassing a freshmen girl. "And I said you better do as I say." the guy growled. Sean rolled his eyes before stomping over, "Hay asshole!" he called out.

"Back of fucker this isn't your problem." the guy said waving him off. Sean walked up and grabbed his shoulder, "I think you should back the fuck off pal." The guy spun around, "And I said..." his eyes widened and he paled seeing Sean's hooded face. "You..." he said taking a step back.

"Me." Sean growled stalking forward until the guys back was to a tree. "Now, I think you know my reputation. And what I do to arrogant shitbags like you for attacking innocent people." Sean's right arm turned into a claw and he held it in the guys face. The thug was practically shitting himself.

Sean leaned in close, "This is the part, where you run away screaming."

With a nod, the thug ran off screaming like a little girl. Sean grinned shifting his arm back to normal before turning back to the freshmen. "You going to be alright?" he asked calmly. The freshmen was looking at him with stars in her eyes, "My hero." she said dreamily.

"Nope! No way he's taken!" shouted Kurumu grabbing his arm and dragging him away with the other girls.

"Is it just me, or has school misconduct gone up since the year started?" asked Moka. "It's not just you. There has been an uprising in students committing crimes against the rest of the student body." said Mizore. "Assaults, vandelism, since the PSC fell apart I guess people are trying to take their place in the corruption department."

Sean thought hard about it, the fact that innocent people in the school were being stepped on much like what the PSC was doing to them. It was then a memory from the web of intrigue hit him:

_"I see. And even if you have to kill thousands of people to do it? You're quite the hero." Roland said with sarcasm. Sean stopped on a building with the girls right next to him, "I ain't no fucking hero." he growled. "But I sure as fucking shit am not like one of you assholes." _

"Sean-kun?" Sean snapped back to reality and saw the girls looking at him with concern. "I'm good. Was just thinking too hard." he said with a smile as they continued on their way.

X

Later that night, Sean sat at his desk working on his laptop with various supplies from guns and ammo, to stacks upon stacks of memory cards with vital data in each. After he had raided all of those Blackwatch facilities with Dana after the NYZ incident there was a lot of hardware left lying around.

So he decided to help himself to whatever was lying around just incase he should need something in one way or another.

After he finished reading through the files in one of the memory cards, his laptop pinged with a call on skyp. Recognizing the call number, he answered it seeing a familiar face on the screen.

"Hay Sean, how's school?" asked Dana with a smile. Sean smiled back, "Good so far. Had some interesting days to say the least." he admitted. "I bet, it's a good thing Yukari worked her magic on your laptop so that you could contact the outside world." said Dana. Sean chuckled, "Literally."

Sean spent the next hour telling Dana about what had been going on at Yokai Academy since the year started. Dana laughed at a few parts and listened intently through the whole thing. "So, Moka's sister is a little crazy huh?" she asked giggling.

"You try having a little girl come blowing in every once in a while with a large weapon trying to kill you. Gotta give her brownie points for trying though." said Sean.

The Mercer sister gave him a serious look, "You know, as a woman I should be pissed that your dating three girls." Sean rolled his eyes, "I told you the story behind that. I couldn't choose without breaking their hearts. They came up with the idea of sharing me." Dana crossed her arms, "And like every other guy, you went along with it."

Sean smirked, "Yup." He turned serious, "I won't hurt them Dana. I loved them all with everything I am, if it wasn't for them I'd still be consumed by vengence for what happened to me." Dana smiled, "I know. Take care of them Sean, that's all I can say."

The Blacklight carrier nodded as the skyp call came to an end. Leaning back in his chair his mind wandered to what they were all talking about earlier that day about what had been happening at the school.

No one was doing anything to stop it. No new safety committees were being formed to combat this. Not surprising since the last committee became too corrupt for their own good.

With a heavy sigh Sean stood up and opened his window before leaping out into the dark and gliding to the ground below. Nighttime at Yokai was very quiet, save for the sound of a few insects that chirped in the shadows and the sounds of his feet crunching on the loose dirt under him.

Looking up at the star lit sky, another memory slowly took over his concious:

_Sean sat in the front pew in the church his family had been going too forever. Head in his hands as he tried to come to grips with what was happening to him. "Sean, you musn't blame yourself for what has happened." said Father Guerra sitting down next to him._

_"How can I not Father? I was suppose to protect them and I failed! Anna and Carter are dead, mom and dad are dead, Now I'm a walking fucking freak!" he shouted standing up. The priest watched the young man pace back and forth infront of the altar in the front of the church._

_"Do you remember back when you were younger, and asked me if the lord really watched over us?" asked Guerra. Sean stopped pacing long enough to nod. "Do you remember what I said to you?" asked the priest._

_"That even though that God can't interfer with our lives and freewill, he is there watching over us. And that he has a plan for each of us." said Sean remembering that day perfectly. Guerra nodded, "Exactly." he said standing up and approaching the troubled teen, "It is true that you have been given a great burden, a curse to be like the one who started all of this. But it is your choice in what you do with it."_

_Guerra smiled and placed a hand on Sean shoulder, "Dispite the way you obtained it, this curse is also a gift. You are granted powers that are beyond human understanding. And I know deep in your heart, that you can do great things for the sake of others."_

_The priest handed the teen his bible and walked to the back of the church. Sean looked at the bible before looking back at Father Guerra, "How will I know I make the right decision?"_

_Turning around, Father Guerra smiled, "Go with God my young friend. No matter where you are, he will show you the way." With that he disappeared into the back of the church. Sean looked back down at the bible._

_Several hours later, Father Guerra walked out of the back of the church and saw his bible sitting on the altar with a note attatched to it. In Sean's handwriting, it said; 'Thank you Father, for everything. -Sean'_

Sean blinked the memory away and let out a deep breath.

A scream pierced the air making his head turn to the side. He took off into a dead run into the forest, leaping into the air and gliding to get a better view. There was a large clearing in the woods where his enhanced sight picked up a female student being attacked by three guys.

Sean glared and dropped out of the sky, slamming into the ground making everyone present jump. Looking at the scene before him he felt his rage build. The girl's clothes were torn, and from the look in the jerkoffs' faces he knew what they were planning.

"It's pretty low to be attacking someone in a group." Sean sneered with his arme rippling, his eyes glowing a faint red. "Who the fuck do you think you are pal?" asked one of the thugs. Sean clentched his fists as his arms began to shift, "I'm the one that's going to gut you worthless fucks if you don't back off."

The three assholes laughed, "Yeah, you and what army?" asked one of the thugs. Sean smirked as his eyes glowed brighter from under his hood, "I'm a one man army asshole." His arms shifted into hammerfists as he brought them down sending the thugs staggering. "Get Him!" the leader shouted as his friends ran forward.

Sean backhanded one of the thugs with no effort before shifting his other arm into a whipfist and grabbing the second and slamming him into the ground before throwing him after his pal.

Turning to the leader who was now trying to run for the treeline. His whipfist lashed out and grabbed him before bringing him back. "Hay shitbag, how's it going?" Sean asked grinning. "L-Look man I wasn't being serious!" he pleaded. Sean sneered as his other arm turned into his blade, "Here's what your going to do. Your going to take your friends and leave. Then your going to tell the first teacher you see what you and your friends did here. And if I find out you didn't..." he brought his blade to the guy's neck, "I will hunt you. I WILL find you. And I will kill you...understand?"

The punk nodded vigorously as a dark stain appeared on his pants. Sean shook his head and tossed him aside before walking to the girl who was trying to cover herself up. Shifting his arms back to normal, he held his hand out to her. "Your safe now." he said gently.

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes before throwing herself into his arms sobbing. "Th-Thank you!...Thank you..." she said into his shoulder.

Picking her up in his arms, he smiled at her, "Hang on tight." When he felt her grip tighten, Sean leapt into the air and glided back toward the dorms. As he landed infront of the girl's dorm and made sure that she was safely inside, Sean remembered what Father Guerra had told him in the memory.

_"He will show me the way..."_ Sean smiled before heading back to his dorm, now realizing what he had to do.

X

A week went by, and with it several bullies at Yokai Academy found themselves on the ass end of a serious ass whooping. Whenever someone tried to hurt someone else in any way, Sean was there teaching them a lesson they wouldn't forget.

In no time the student body felt as though they could breath easier with someone out there helping anyone that was introuble.

Sean told the girls what he had been doing. And even though they had their issues with their boyfriend out fighting on his own they couldn't help but smile at his selfless nature. And they knew for a fact that Sean was doing all of this to make the school a better place for everyone.

However, everything that Sean had been doing attracted a lot of attention. So much so that the Exorcist had called him to his office.

X

"Mr. Mason. How have you been since the start of the school year?" asked the robed man. Sean leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "Alright so far. With everything that happened in New York behind me I feel like I can breath again."

The Exorcist nodded as he stood up, "I've heard from many a faculty member that someone has been going around and taking down many trouble makers on campus. Do you know anything about it?"

Sean smirked knowing full well that the old man knew exactly who was doing it, "Don't play dumb old timer, I know that you know it's me. And I also think you know why I'm doing it." The Exorcist turned to him and tilted his head, "Do tell." he said watching the young man stand.

"The PSC were corrupt bastards. They never saved anyone and only looked out for themselves and their own twisted agenda. I had enough of that shit dealing with Blackwatch." Sean leaned on the desk, "This school needs people to stand up for what's right. To make it a better place for the students to learn and not feel like their lives are at risk. Not for personal gain...but for the fact that it is what's right."

The Exorcist was quiet a moment before chuckling, "You truely are unique, Mr. Mason. Am I to assume that you want the job?" Sean leaned off the desk and crossed his arms, "Honestly...I think I do. Being a student is easy. Being a club president is also pretty easy. Being a boyfriend of three girls is a little taxing. But this on top of it...I think I can manage. Someone important to me taught me that my abilities aren't just a curse, they are also a gift. And I will continue to use my powers to help others in his memory."

With a nod, the robed man turned his back to the Blacklight carrier, "Very well Mr. Mason. I have full faith in you and that you'd protect the students here at my school. I just hope you are ready for when there is a crisis."

Sean turned and headed to the door, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "You should know by now that I can handle whatever can be thrown at me." with that he walked out the door.

The Exorcist looked out the large window at the school beyond with a tired smile on his face, "My boy...if only you knew of the storm coming." he said vaguely.

X

The beginning of the following week, the newspaper club printed their latest paper. On the front cover in bold print read; 'Yokai Academy's Guardian'. Underneith it was a picture of Sean standing on the corner of the school rooftop looking down at the camera from under his hood.

The student body grabbed every copy they had within the first hour. The whole school a buzz over the one that was now protecting them.

In the paper, Sean had been interviewed by the girls and he had said that he'd do everything in his power to ensure that everyone felt safe at school. The girls were proud of themselves, but more proud of Sean with what he was doing now for the good of everyone.

On several occasions the girls would help fight whoever was causing a disturbance.

Out of the large crowd, a huge student stepped forward and slammed his copy of the paper on the table. "Where's Mason?" he asked the girls. All four of them shrugged not feeling the least bit threatened. "Why do you want to know?" asked Yukari as she sat casually on an empty crate.

"I want to challenge him to a fight! He's the toughest sonovabitch here and I want his title." said the student.

"Really? It's a title now is it?" asked Sean walking out of the crowd with his hands in his pockets. The students around him giving him a wide birth and watched him with rapt attention. "Cuz to be honest I just like kicking the shit out of arrogant assholes who like hurting people." said the Blacklight carrier standing infront of the large student.

The student grinned, "Hard to believe the toughest guy here is such a small fry." Sean blew out a breath in exasperation, "Christ, what's wrong bacon bits? Wake up on the wrong side of your mother today?" A few students laughed while the large student growled, "You'll regret those words you worm!"

A large fist came down to crush Sean to death. Sean mearly raised his hand and caught the fist with his open palm. The momentum from the strike causing his feet to burrow into the ground, but Sean stood as though it hadn't bothered him in the slightest.

"Hay Sean-kun! Were heading in, don't forget that we've got our picnic today!" called Moka as the girls went back into the school. "Don't worry, I won't be late." he said back as he threw the large arm away before shifting his right arm into a hammerfist and delivering a bone jarring right hook that knocked the large student flat on his ass.

"You still wanna do this 'tiny'? Sean asked keeping his hammerfist out. The large student stood up and shifted his form into that of a large troll before charging Sean. With a sigh, Sean lept into the air dodging the attack before coming back down with his hammerfist onto the troll's head burring it into the ground headfirst.

Looking at his now unconsious opponent, Sean shifted his arm back to normal as the crowd of students cheered over the quick victory. Rolling his shoulders, the Blacklight carrier walked back into the school to meet up with the girls for their picnic.

X

Nearby, a student was leaning casually against the side of the school. Looking over the top of the book her was reading as he watched Sean take down the troll with little effort.

Closing the book labeled, 'No Longer human' by Osamu Dazai. He headed around the building with a calculating look in his eyes. "President-san will need to know about this." he said to himself in a calm voice.

**A/N: Looks like Sean's gathered a lot of attention, but is it a good or bad thing with 'certain people' watching him? Reviews valued.**


	5. The Spice of Life

**A/N: Finally back once again and with new chapters to boot. It took me a while to come up with a good plot for this one and the one that follows, but I know it adds more to the story and it gives a little more insight to the relationship with Sean and the girls. Anyway, here we go.**

**I own nothing**

If there was one class that Sean liked before he became an Evolved, that class was shop. His father always told him that if he could fix and build stuff he could get anywhere in life.

With his clothes shifted into a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater, he carefully put two 2X4s through a table saw. Taking the boards over to where he was building a larger table for his dorm room since his current one was...broken.

"Hay Sean, you mind giving me a hand?" Sean looked up and saw Zach standing at his table. Zach Matthews was a freshmen that he had helped out a week ago when a golem was trying to take his lunch money. When the kid showed interest in joining the newspaper club he started hanging out with Sean and Gin they became friends.

Zach stood at roughly 5'6'' with spikey blonde hair and green eyes. He was a monster known as a wraith, a being that has power over shadows and darkness. The kid was still learning to harness his powers, but Sean thought the kid had guts standing up to a creature twice his size.

"Sure man, what's the problem?" asked Sean walking over to the freshmen's table seeing a shelf that was half put together. "I can't get any of this shit right." said Zach motioning to several badly cut boards. "Okay for starters don't cuss, your not old enough. And second," he said quickly cutting the younger boy off before he could argue, "Your using the wrong kind of boards for this type of shelf."

Walking over to the spare boards in the corner of the room, Sean grabbed a few thick ones and brought them over and measured them out for the right cuts. "You gotta remember man, they have to be strong enough to mount on a wall stud, as well as hold enough weight when the shelves are full." he explained.

Zach nodded as they worked together on the shelves for a half hour when the bell rang. After putting their projects away, the two left the room and headed to lunch. "So still thinking on joining the club?" Sean asked as his clothes shifted to his usual outfit.

"Yeah, I mean I can do research very well. And I know you guys could use the help." said Zach. Sean shrugged, "I'll talk to the girls, but I think your pretty much in considering I'm club president." the two shared a laugh as they entered the cafeteria and joined the girls at their usual table.

"Hay Sean-kun, hay Zach." said Moka as the boys sat down. "Hay Moka." said Sean giving each of his girlfriends a kiss on the cheek and Yukari a pat on the head. Zach nodded to them trying his best not to stare at his friend's girlfriends and little sister.

Sean looked over at Mizore who looked to be a little depressed, "Hay snowflake, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "We made curry in cooking class and Mizore's sucked." said Kurumu.

Mizore glared at the Succubus and froze her solid before running out of the room. Sean sighed before standing up, "Little sis, thaw Kurumu out and drop a pan on her head for making Mizore upset. I'll be back." he said following after his Snow Woman girlfriend.

X

It took all of two seconds for his hunter pulse to find Mizore. Slipping into the girl's dorm and walking up to Mizore's room, he knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened revealing Mizore in a fireproof suit holding a knife made of ice. "You know, something can be said about a good looking woman in an apron. But an anti-fire suit looks much better on you." Sean said with a smirk. Mizore smiled before welcoming him inside.

The Snow Woman's dorm room looked much like his own, except the whole room was covered in a thin layer of snow with icicles coming down from the ceiling. The only place untouched by the winter dusting was the kitchen where a pot was on the stove and various ingredients were cut up. "I heard you were having bad luck in the cooking class today." said Sean looking the cold room over.

Mizore sighed and nodded, "Yes. It always ends the same. Either I freeze the pot or I become ill from the heat." she said sitting on her bed. Sean sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hay, everything will work out Mizore."

Shaking her head, Mizore stood up and took of the suit and dispelling the ice knife. "I'm worried Sean-kun. What kind of house wife would I be if I cannot cook for you and our future children." Sean stood up and stepped infront of her, "Mizore, I don't care about any of that. And you'll be a great mother some day. So you have a little trouble with cooking, everyone has a rough subject of study. You just need a little help."

Mizore smiled at him, "Will you help me Sean-kun?" Sean smiled back, "Of course snowflake, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my girlfriends when they needed me?"

"You can cook?" asked Mizore a little surprised. Sean shrugged, "I had two little siblings and two parents who worked a lot. Mom thought it would be a good trait to have for the future." Walking over to the kitchenette and looking things over, Sean realized that Mizore had everything right so far. "Well, let's get started." Sean said cracking his knuckles.

They spent three hours working in Mizore's kitchen. Sean saw immediately what she had meant when she was cooking before. On several occasions she had to flee because the heat was too strong for her to take.

Sean tried each dish she managed to make. Even though his was a virus, the burning spices of the curry ripped his insides apart on several occasions. Thankfully his body recovered as it was damaged.

When all seemed lost, Sean suddently had a thought. "Mizore, we've been going about this from the wrong angle." The snow woman looked at him oddly, "What do you mean Sean-kun?" Sean looked over the cook book they were reading , "We've been following the recipe by the book and I think that's the problem." He looked at her, "Your a Snow Woman, and from what I've read your people have their own style of cooking. Why not integreat that into the curry?"

Mizore's mouth gaped, "Your...Your right! I've been going about this all wrong!" She went back into the kitchen and immediately set to work. A half hour later she set a bowl of curry in the center of the table, however unlike the last few bowls this one glistened like diamonds in the sun.

Sean took a spoonful of the concotion and took a bite. "Mizore, this is amazing!" he said grinning. Mizore smiled back, "It's shaved ice curry. I used ice crystals instead of rice." she explained. Sean could taste it. The ice crystals gave a cooling taste that blended with the curry's natural spice. And since the ice crystals weren't normal they didn't melt as fast.

"I knew you could do it snowflake." Sean said hugging Mizore. The snow woman leaned back and took her lollipop out before latching her lips onto his.

Sean smiled before kissing her back, gently pushing her up against the kitchen counter as her arms went around his neck. Hopping up onto the counter, Mizore's legs wrapped around Sean's hips and held him firmly in place as she deepened their kiss. The Blacklight carrier's left hand went to the back of her neck as his right held her lower back.

"S-Sean-kun..." Mizore breathed out as Sean trailed kisses down the side of her neck. "Yes, snow princess?" he whispered with his hands under shirt trailing over her cold stomach and sides. "I...I want you...now..." she said arching her back.

Leaning back to look at her half-lidded eyes, Sean felt fear creep up on him for the first time in months. "Mizore I-" the snow woman placed a cool hand over his mouth, "I know what your going to say Sean-kun. Me and the others talked about it. We know that you might be a little hesitant with intimacy with your...'condition'." she said removing the hand.

Her response was an honest nod, Mizore smiled, "We trust you Sean-kun...I trust you." Her hand stroked the side of his face, "I want this, I want to be as close to you as I can." She leaned back and smiled at him with her endless blue eyes peering into his, "Will you make love to me Sean-kun?"

Even though he still had his fears, Sean saw the love in his snow woman's eyes and knew that no matter his fears she was there. And he knew Moka and Kurumu would be there too when the time came. "I love you Mizore." he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Sean-kun. We all do, never forget that." said Mizore as he picked her up and carried her to her frost covered bed. Along the way, Mizore attempted to remove Sean's clothes and growled in frustration remembering that his 'clothes' were actually a part of him.

With a chuckle Sean receded his shirt and hoodie leaving him naked from the waist up. Mizore ran her hands over his chest and shoulders as he sat her on the bed. Sheding her long sleeved shirt, Mizore layed back on the bed in her purple and white striped bra that matched her stockings. Sean crawled over her and kissed her gently as he rested his body against her's.

Being a snow woman, her body was much colder to the touch. Sean's was abnormally warm due to his being a walking virus. The clash of hot and cold left both teens breathless a moment.

More clothes were removed, and receeded, until they laid together naked. "Are you sure snowflake?" he asked one last time to be sure. Mizore wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded before pulling him into another kiss.

X

Water dripped from where the ice had melted. Sean layed on Mizore's bed with the snow woman resting her head on his shoulder, lollipop in her mouth and an ice-pack on her forehead to cool her down after their 'activities'.

"Wow..." Mizore said dreamily as she snuggled into Sean's side. "That sums it up pretty nicely." Sean said smiling as he held her tightly. Mizore giggled as she sent out a wave of cool air through the room to take the edge off so she could get comfortable.

"Are you cold?" she asked worried about Sean's state. Sean shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Mizore smiled, "I'm a lot tougher than I look Sean-kun." "Stronger too, shit, my back is still healing from your ice claws." Sean said chuckling.

They shared a laugh as their eyes started to grow heavy. "Think Moka and Kurumu will be pissed with us?" Sean asked making sure she was cumfortable laying on him. Mizore shook her head as her eyes closed. "No, we had an agreement..." she mumbled drifting off to sleep. Sean didn't have time to contemplate her words as he followed her into the land of dreams.

X

The next morning, the two slipped out of Mizore's dorm without being seen and made thier way to school. Mizore walked with a noticeable limp and Sean started apologising. "Relax Sean-kun. It was worth it." she said smiling brightly as she carried her shaved ice curry along.

Sean smiled and shook his head as they entered the school grounds.'

Right away the two noticed something was wrong. Everyone around them had unusual yellow skin mumbling about curry. "Okay...something's definately fucked up here." Sean said looking around cautiously. "Hay is that curry?" asked one of the students shuffling over to them. The whole group immediately looked at them and started to close around.

Without thinking twice, Sean grabbed Mizore and put her on his back before leaping into the air and running up the wall of the school to the roof. "What happened to them?" asked Mizore looking back down where the students continued to mill around asking about curry.

"Looks like their brainwashed." Sean said looking back down with her. Relaxing with the knowledge none of the students could get to them, the duo turned and were shocked to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa, Zach, Gin and Ruby were all sitting around eatting large bowls of curry. Their skin the same yellow shade as the rest of the student body.

"Guys? What the hell's going on?" Sean asked as he and Mizore approached them. "Curry is soooo good." Kurumu cooed as she kept eatting the substance. Looking back at Mizore, Sean shook his head trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

Moka looked up from her now empty bowl and spotted Mizore standing there with her curry. "Can I have some Mizore?" she asked mindlessly. Shaking her head, the snow woman handed the shaved ice curry over to the pink haired vampire while she and Sean tried to find out what was happening.

Taking a spoonful of the ice-made curry, Moka took a bite and sighed in bliss. Seconds later, her skin changed back to it's original pale shade. "Sean-kun! Mizore-chan!" she shouted returning to her senses.

"Moka, what the hell's going on?" Sean asked hugging her. "It's the cooking teacher Ms. Apsara. She kept giving out this curry and everyone who eats it craves it more." explained the vampire.

"And it looks like you need another helping Moka."

The group turned and saw Ms. Apsara standing on the edge of the roof with her arms crossed. Sean looked at the white haired woman with his fists clenching. "You know, I'd normally ask what fucking bug crawled up your ass to make you do all this shit. But at this point I really don't give two shits." said Sean turning his right arm into a blade and pulling off Moka's rosario with the other.

"Thank you for unsealing me. It's unbelievablely embarrising to fall under such a weak spell." she said rolling her shoulders. Mizore brought out her ice claws and rolled her lollipop as Aspara turned into her true form and launched an attack at them.

The attack...a barrage of plates full of curry.

"You've gotta be shitting me..." Sean said holding up his blade to deflect the incoming projectiles. Mizore held up and ice shield while all three teens had sweatdrops over their heads. "This is her attack?" asked Mizore incrudensiouly. Inner Moka covered her eyes with a sigh, "This is pathetic. How could we have fallen under the spell of such a stupid aversary?"

Ms. Aspara saw her attacks weren't working and launched a much larger plate. Sean brought his blade down and sliced it in half before running forward and taking down the teacher with the blunt end of his blade. "She's not worth consuming. I don't want her crazy ass subconsious running around in my head." he said shifting his arm back to normal.

Walking back over to the group, Mizore started giving her curry to the rest of their friends seeing that it brought Moka back to normal.

Inner Moka looked over at Sean and narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flared as she breathed in. "Sean...did you sleep with Mizore?" Sean's back straightened as he looked at the silver haired girl. "Uhh...yeah. I did." he admitted knowing better than to lie. "How did you know?"

The vampire took three long strides and stood infront of the nervious Blacklight carrier. "I can smell it on both of you." She said putting her hands on her hips. Sean braced himself for what might come.

She shocked him by pulling him forward into a seering kiss, "Just remember, you have two other mates to satisfy. Do. Not. Disappoint me Sean." she said taking her rosario back and putting it back on and turning back into Outer Moka.

Sean let out a breath before turning to see the looks on everyone else's faces. After having Mizore's curry they were back to normal and looking at him with shocked expressions. Mizore was blushing.

_"Fuck me."_ he thought with a sigh.

X

It took two days for all of the students to be brought back to normal. Ms. Aspara had been sent off after her crimes against the school, she was resiliant at first. But Sean calmly reminded her of what happened to the last teacher who had tried to hurt a student.

Saying so with tendrils coming out his back and his claws out in the open made the ex-cooking teacher more than happy to leave school grounds and never come back.

Mizore sat under a tree close to the school grounds, her eyes focused on the sky above as her thoughts drifted. Not only had she made a curry that surpassed all others, she had shared something with her shared boyfriend that she cherished more than anything.

"Thought we'd find you here." said Kurumu as she and Moka approached her. "Kurumu, Moka, were you looking for me?" she asked as they sat down on either side of her. "We were. And we have some questions." said Moka seriously. Kurumu looked just as serious.

The Snow Woman gulped wondering what the vampire and succubus wanted to talk about.

They both suddently grinned widely, "What was it like?" "Was it amazing?" "What does he like?" "What position did you use?" "How many times did you do it?" "How big is he?"

Mizore blushed several shades at each question and had to pop another lollipop into her mouth to cool her down. She froze both the other girls' mouths shut long enough to gather her thoughts. She smiled and blushed a light pink, "It was amazing. He was so gentle and loving, it's hard to describe."

Moka and Kurumu both blushed the same shade and smiled, "I just hope he's the same way with me." said Moka in thought. "Me too. Then again, I wanna see what other uses those tendrils of his have." said Kurumu with a lercherous grin.

"KUMURU!" Mizore and Moka said blushing darker.

X

Sean felt a chill go up his back as he Gin and Zack had their weekly poker match. "Something wrong?" asked Gin. "I just felt a very strange disturbance...in the force." said the Blacklight carrier looking around oddly.

His two friends looked at him with mixed expressions. "Whatever it is man, it can't be that bad." said Zack folding his hand. Shaking his head, Sean went back to their game. "Your right, it's probably nothing."

**A/N: Guess you didn't see any of that coming huh? I wanted to write a lemon in here, but since the site heads took down my 'Infamous to Vampire' fic I didn't wanna risk it. Sorry guys, and I am fighting with many others to stop this damn witch-hunt.**

**This chapter was mainly based around the introduction of Zack and the evolving relationship Sean has with the girls starting with Mizore. And trust me, I have a plan on how things will go from here. Keep the reviews coming!**


	6. New Talent

**A/N: This chapter contains both a good amount of comedy and romance. Deciding to add a little bit of both to the story would help make what is coming a little more surprising. **

**I read one of my reviews and I'm gonna tell you I ain't giving up on this story for anything. I may take time off between chapters but I never give up on anything when I start. That's who I am, and I sure as shit ain't gonna change that now.**

**I own nothing.**

_"Man...I'm so. Fucking. BORED!"_ Sean groaned in his head. Classes lately had been a lot more dull than usual. He knew most of the answers to the questions asked to him, his work was always done, and he was within the first 10 percentile of the whole school in terms of grades.

There wasn't anything going on recently. No important news for the club to write about. No more muscle bound assholes picking a fight with him. If it wasn't for the girls and his other friends Sean would have probably lost his mind to the boredom.

"Mr. Mason! Are you even paying attention?" the teacher asked. Sean shrugged and kept his gaze on the ceiling. "Guess I should expect this from a vigilante thug." the teacher said crossing his arms.

Sean glared at the teacher, "Sorry, what was the question?" he asked with his words dripping with sarcasm. "The question was; who was considered the worst tyrant in human history?" asked the teacher.

"Your mother. No I'm sorry, it was your sister. You know it's hard to tell them apart these days." Sean said causing the whole room to erupt with laughter. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" the teacher roared with his face turning red.

Sean raised his hands and casually got up from his desk and walked out the door. "Pompus ass." he muttered. "What did you say!" the teacher asked darkly. "I said fuck you, and the horse you road in on. Oh, sorry, that was your mother again." The teacher practically blew a gasget and the room erupted with laughter again as Sean closed the door.

"Causing a public incident, that doesn't sound like you."

Sean turned and saw Kokoa leaning against the lockers across the hall from the classroom. "I don't expect anything to happen. My grades are too good for me to get into any real trouble." he said with a shrug as he started walking down the hall.

Kokoa appeared infront of him blocking his path. "What now?" he asked exasperated. "How are you so strong? Why can't I beat you? Why would my sister pick _you_ as a mate?" she asked firing question after question while pacing the hallway.

Watching the little vampire go back and forth ranting, Sean just shook his head. "Why should I tell you anything? It's not like it's any of your business." he said casually. Kokoa whirled on him, "If it involves Nee-sama it is my business!" she said getting in his face. "How do I know your not taking advantage of her!"

Sean rolled his eyes, "Moka used to kick the shit outta you when you were kids. Do you really think she would fall for the charms of some guy?" he asked giving her a look, "I had to work hard to prove myself to your sister. Not only that I was a capable fighter, but worthy to be beside her."

"My sister wouldn't let her mate be shared with two other women and her weak outer self." said Kokoa defiantly. Rubbing his eyes, Sean sighed. "Did you not hear a word she said when she told you things had changed? That she's changed? She's her own person, yet you put her on this pedistal that she doesn't wanna be on." He saw that his words were starting to sink in.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled, "Your a tough kid. Believe me on that. But perhaps you should try following your sister's example instead of trying to be like her."

Kokoa growled and smacked the hand away. "Just stay out of our family business Mason. Or you'll regret it." she hissed before stomping off. Her bat Kou trying to catch up to her.

"Who was that?" Sean looked to his left and saw Zack standing next to him. "Kokoa. She's Moka's little sister and a hell of a headache since the year started." said Sean as the little vampire disappeared around the corner.

"I think she looks cute." said the blonde freshmen. Sean looked at the younger boy and saw a goofy smile on his face. "Ah shit. You gotta crush on her don't you?" he asked. Zack blushed and coughed, "No! No way! Why would I...yes." he admitted.

Shaking his head again, Sean patted the kid on the back, "Good luck man. Your gonna need a lot of it with that one." he said before walking off and leaving his friend standing there just as the bell rang.

X

"You shouldn't have upset the teacher Sean-kun." chastised Moka as she and the other girls cuddled in their usual spot by the pond under their tree. Kurumu taking up the spot against his chest while Moka and Mizore took up either side.

Sean shrugged, "Eh, don't really care today. For some reason my boredom reached a plateu." Kurumu looked up at him with hooded eyes, "I know what we can do Sean-kun." she purred.

"Anxious to lose you virginity Kurumu?" asked Mizore with her eyes closed. The Succubus growled, "Just because you jumped into bed the first chance you got-" "Girls don't fight, please." said Sean calmly. "And Kurumu, I'm not going to force you or Moka into something your not ready for. I want your first times to be special." he said honestly.

The girls relaxed and settled into their spots again as they listened to the water slowly lapping at the shoreline.

"SEAN MASON!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ah hell." Sean groaned cracking an eye open, the girls doing the same to see Kokoa once again standing before them with a large mace ready to fight. "What now midget?" he asked.

Kokoa growled at the nickname, "I want to challenge you to a fight for my nee-sama's honor!" Sean looked blank before turning to Moka, "You mind if I talk to your other half a moment?" Moka nodded and closed her eyes again.

Sean snapped the rosario off causing the vampire to change. Inner Moka laid in the same position, but kept her eyes closed already knowing what was going on. "Yes?" she asked keeping her head where it was. "Your sister is challenging me for your honor." Sean said as though he were talking about the weather. "Her terms?" she asked cracking a red eye open.

Looking back at Kokoa Sean asked, "Terms?" "I win, you stay away from my nee-sama!" she shouted. Inner Moka whispered something into his ear making him grin, "Fine, but if I win you have to do whatever your sister or I say. No matter what it is." he said sitting up while the girls watched.

The two stood across from each other. Kokoa made the first move charging headlong at Sean with her mace ready. Sean brought out his hammerfists and blocked the attack before launching a large uppercut. Kokoa dodged the attack and swung from the side.

Sean ducked under the swing before forming a hammerfist into a whipfist and lashing out with it. The little vampire saw the bladed tendril coming and lept from side to side to dodge the deadly appendage. One final strike burrowed into a tree and caught. With a grin, Kokoa turned in time to see Sean flying at her with the whipfist acting as a bungie cord.

A foot connected with Kokoa's head sending the red headed vampire skipping across the lake and crashing into the far shore.

Kokoa struggled to stand, but the brief contact with the water had drained a good amount of her strength. A foot came down and gently pressed her into the ground. Sean's large blade came down and sat a centimeter from the pale skin of her neck. "Yield." the Blacklight carrier said calmly.

Gnashing her teeth in frustration, Kokoa closed her eyed and bowed her head, "I yield." she said just loud enough to hear.

Withdrawing his blade, Sean held his hand out. Looking at the offered hand, the little vampire grasped it as he helped her to her feet. Inner Moka walked over and wrapped a towel around her to dry her off. "You fought well sister. But Sean has far more experience then you could imagine."

Kokoa sighed as Kou turned back into his bat form and sat on her shoulder. "What are you going to make me do?" she asked looking between the two of them.

Sean and Inner Moka looked at each other and smiled, "First, your forbidden to attack any of us unless your threatened or challenged." said Sean. "Second, you will stop causing trouble for the students and faculty here at school unless you are threatened." said Inner Moka. "Third, you will join the newspaper club. You haven't joined a club yet and the teachers will give you a hard time if you don't soon." continued Sean.

"And lastly," Inner Moka smiled, "You will hangout with us and our friends." Kokoa's eyes widened at the guidelines the two set down for her. "That's all?" she asked unbelievingly. "Would you rather we have you dress all in pink singing show tunes?" Sean asked with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa looked horrified and Kou sweatdropped at his wielder's blight.

"Nee-sama...you really have changed." said the little vampire. Inner Moka sighed, "I still am the proud vampire I was before. I've just been shown that the best things in life can pass you by if you don't open your eyes." She looked at Sean as he held her hand and squeezed. "Sean showed me that honor and pride can only go so far. You need good people in your life to give it meaning." the silver haired woman turned to Kurumu and Mizore and smiled at them.

Kokoa looked at the peaceful look in her sister's eyes and began to understand what she and Sean had been telling her this whole time.

Perhaps it was time to turn over a new leaf.

X

A few more days passed, and the newspaper club was starting to notice flyers for the annual talent show taking place on Friday. They read one of the postings for it on the bulletin board out in the courtyard.

"Anyone going to try out?" asked Yukari as they started heading back to class. "I might, I've got a few skills that might be considered interesting." said Zack. "Like?" asked Sean looking at the freshmen.

The Wraith's shadow came to life and stood next to him with it's arms crossed, "Shadow puppetry." he said smirking.

The group blinked owlishly a second, "Really? That's it?" asked Kurumu. Zack and his shadow looked irritated. The shadow flipped her the finger before going back into the ground at his feet where it was before. "What until you see my act before you judge will ya?" asked the freshmen as they continued on.

"What about you Sean-kun?" asked Moka. Sean tapped a finger on his chin, "I do have a talent I picked up over the summer, though I don't know how it'll turn out." he said honestly. "You should try anyway, it's worth a shot." said Mizore.

"Besides, if you completely bomb the crowd will think it's a comedy routine." said Gin chuckling.

His head went through the ceiling with an uppercut from a frowning Kurumu. "So, what is this talent Sean-kun?" she asked as the werewolf's legs kicked wildly though the air behind them. "I'll keep it secret until the show. Make it a surprise you know?" Sean said making the girls groan. "Not even a guess?" asked Yukari hopeful.

Sean shook his head and chuckled, "Trust me girls, it'll be worth it." he said as they headed to their next class.

X

"So your going to show them what you learned while they were away?" asked Dana as she and Sean had their usual skype session. "Yeah, figured I learned a new skill. Might as well have some fun with it." said the teen.

Shaking her head, Dana couldn't help but chuckle. Sean looked serious, "So, has there been anything new on Blackwatch or Gentek?" Dana shook her head, "No. They just dropped off the face of the earth. No ones seen or heard about them since the NYZ incident."

"Just be careful Dana. We can't be too sure about anything with these assholes, especially after everything they've done." said Sean. Dana smiled, "Don't worry, I'm staying with a friend in Canada. No one knows where I am. Tell the girls I'm thinking about them." Sean nodded as the call ended.

Closing the computer, Sean walked over to his closet and rummaged through the various crates and other things he had hidden away before pulling out a dark blue electric guitar. Sitting on his bed, he strummed a few chords letting the sound echo through his room.

After taking down one of several Blackwatch facilities over the summer, Sean had discovered that one of the Blackwatch agents he consumed had been really good at playing guitar. After researching the man's memories, Sean had found himself able to play extremely well without a single lesson in his life.

He played several more chords as he thought about the talent show coming up. He'd never been in one in his old life. And he knew that the girls would be really shocked to see his new skill in action in front of the whole school.

Shaking his head, he aimlessly played his guitar as the night went on.

X

Friday came much quickly than what people were expecting. The whole school sat in the auditorium as various acts went on stage to prove their talent to everyone.

In the front row, the girls all sat with Ruby and Gin as they waited for Sean's act. Zack's had been really good. He had made a whole small play with just shadows acting as the cast and props while he made the sound effects from the side with his computer.

The small play had been a favorite among the audience, and the girls were proud of the freshmen boy making such a good preformance.

"And now, our last act of the night. Sean Mason." said Ms. Nekonome stepping off the stage as the crowd cheered.

From backstage, Sean walked out holding his guitar as he stood in the center of the stage. "How's everyone doin tonight?" he called out making everyone cheer again. "Guess I was the last person anyone expected to be up here huh?" he asked getting a few confirmations from the audience.

"My life was hell before the beginning of last year. It took the kindness and understanding of four wonderful girls for me to realize life was worth living again. This is for them." He said strummed the guitar strings a few times as he looked down at the girls and smiled.

_When I first saw you standing there  
You know it was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

_Send some flowers to your work in hopes_  
_That I'd have you in my arms again_  
_We kissed that night before I left_  
_And now that's something_  
_I could never forget_

_You've got all that I need_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_With you I know that_  
_I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_  
_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

The crowd was in awe, Sean's voice went through the auditorium making everyone hang onto his every word. The girls sat awestruck as he opened his heart to everyone. Not one of them had a dry eye as he conveyed just how much he cared for them.

_Lets take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
It's never been the same since then_

_You've got all that I need_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

_With you I know_  
_I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_  
_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

Throughout the song, Sean's gaze remained firmly on the girls. His three beautiful girlfriends and his loving little sister. They had changed his life for the better, and he'd never let them go.

_This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it babe your all mine_

_Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I  
Babe it's you and I _

He strummed the chords one last time as the whole room erupted in cheers. The girls cheered the loudest as Sean bowed to the crowd, sending another smile the girls' way before heading backstage.

Sean made it six steps before all three girls glomped onto him and held him with all their strength. "Where did you learn to play like that?" asked Mizore. "Over the summer. Let's just say that I'm a 'quick study'." replied Sean with a slight grin.

Rolling their eyes, the girls kissed their boyfriend as they headed off to 'their spot'. Sean's song still ringing clear in their minds as they felt the truth in his words.

**A/N: Another chapter down the hatch. The next few is where the fighting will really start, and a surprise the likes of which I can guarentee that none of you will see coming. Till next time guys.**


	7. Disaster Date

**A/N: I've had a lot of fun setting the ground work for this story. But it's time to kick things into high gear and really get into the shit. The next two chapters are going to have a lot in them and it will leave you guessing and wanting more. So prepare yourselves.**

**I own nothing**

The human world was still an odd place to come back too after spending such a long time in Yokai Academy. Yet Sean felt out of place no matter where he was, he was just able to hide it better than most.

After Ms. Nekonome told the class they'd be taking a field trip to the human world he wasn't as excited as the rest; nor were the girls.

Concidering their last 'trip' to the human world was a constant fight for survival in New York Zero it really wasn't a surprise in the least. Thankfully they weren't dodging bullets and infected freaks of nature this time around.

"Sean-kun?" Sean snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah Moka?" he asked as the girl peered at him. "What do you think?" she asked holding up a skeleton keychain that she had been eyeing for the past few minutes.

Sean shrugged, "It looks cool. You want it?" he asked with a slight smile. Moka smiled back and nodded as they headed to the cash register. Along the way he saw Kurumu and Mizore looking at different outfits while Yukari was trying on different hats.

"You seem distracted since we got to the human world Sean-kun." Moka commented after getting her new keychain. Sean sighed, "A little. Hard to believe the last time we were all in the human world we were dodging Blackwatch and Mercer's Evolved. It just feels oddly calm." he admitted.

Moka smiled in understanding, "You worry too much. Nothing's going to happen while we're here so try to enjoy yourself too okay?" she asked. Sean smiled and nodded as they continued to look around the shop.

X

Unknown to both, someone had been watching them from the corner of the shop. "Sir, he's here. As are the girls." he whispered into his ear piece. "Maintain visual and keep me posted. Remain out of sight." came the reply.

"Yes sir." said the man as he waited for the teens to leave the shop before following after them.

X

In a warehouse several blocks away, a dark form looked at the men he had assembled. Over two dozen Blackwatch soldiers and five Orion Phase One super soldiers waiting for his orders. "You all know what to do." he said to them.

They all nodded in response. The Orions slamming their fists into their palms, ready for a chance to get at ARES after NYZ.

The man gave a sadistic smirk as his eyes flashed red for a moment. In his hands he held a vial that would ensure that Mason wouldn't be a problem for them and their plans in the near future.

X

The hotel the class was staying at was a pretty good one. Granted a few of them hadn't had to stay in hotels before, but overall everyone was enjoying themselves.

"So Kurumu, it's your turn for a date with Sean-kun. Got anything big planned?" asked Moka as they all sat in the hotspring together. The pink haired vampire had several herbs floating in the water around her to allow her to bathe, Mizore had several ice blocks floating around her to keep her comfortable.

"I don't know yet. Sean-kun said something about us sneaking out and showing me around town tonight." said the Succubus washing her hair. "Just don't get into too much trouble." said Mizore getting out of the spring and wrapping a towel around herself.

The other two girls followed her lead and climbed out and entered the changing room. "He's been very paranoid since we got here." said Moka as she slipped her bra and underwear on. "Can you blame him Moka? After everything that went down in New York I'm surprised he even wanted to come." said Kurumu pulling on her skirt.

"Just remember, he has a sixth sense for danger given all that has happened." said Mizore as they finished changing and went to their rooms. Kurumu slipped into the room she shared with Yukari and started going through the clothes she brought with her on the trip.

"Need any help?" asked Yukari looking up from the book she was reading. Kurumu shook her head as she picked out a dark violet dress and held it against her as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll be alright, just stay out of trouble while we're out." she said heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Yukari huffed, "How much trouble do you think I can get into?" Kurumu poked her head back into the room and raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "You really want me to answer that Yukari-chan?" she asked skeptically. The little witch blushed and rubbed the back of her head as the Succubus went back to getting ready.

X

Sean stood in the lobby of the hotel, his 'clothes' took on the form of a black undershirt under a black dress shirt with jeans and his boots. Running a hand through his hair, he waited patiently for Kurumu to come down for their date. He wanted to surprise her with what he had planned.

While they were out in town with the rest of the class, he slipped away and managed to get a reservation at a fancy resturant roughly six blocks from the hotel. And with the warm weather this time of year a walk through the city would be a good start for their date.

Hearing footsteps, Sean turned and froze. Kurumu walked through the lobby wearing a dress that matched her eyes that came down to the tops of her knees. Her blue hair was let down, but barely came to rest close to her chin. She smiled at his stunned look as she approached him. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

Sean smiled, "Always. I always find you, Moka and Mizore attractive no matter what you wear Kurumu." he said honestly. Kurumu looped her arm with Sean's as the two walked out of the lobby and into the warm night air.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" asked Kurumu as she looked at the lights around them. "I figured dinner at a nice resturant would be a nice change of pace." said Sean as they continued their walk. Kurumu smiled and held his arm a little tighter as they approached the front of an italian resturant. The Succubus looked a little shocked as they stepped inside.

"Hi, table for two under Mason." Sean said to the host. After checking his book, the man nodded before grabbing two menus and leading them into the low light atmosphere. Kurumu looked around in awe as the host lead them to a booth in the back of the resturant before leaving them to order.

"Sean-kun...this is amazing! How could you afford this?" she asked still in a state of shock. Sean smirked, "You know all of those Gentek and Blackwatch big wigs I consumed over the summer?" he asked in a low voice. Kurumu nodded. "I also got their bank information. So I looked up just the people who didn't have family, cleaned out their accounts, sold their stocks, and placed all the money into seperate unnamed accounts that only I have access too." Sean explained.

Kurumu's jaw hung loose, "So...how much money do you have?" she asked genually curious. Sean grinned, "A gentlemen never tells sweetheart. But let's just say none of us have to work a day for the rest of our lives."

The Succubus smiled as she picked up her menu and scanned the orders. Sean smiled at her before going through his own menu.

X

Outside the resturant, a Blackwatch soldier looked through a sniper scope from the rooftop across the street. "Sir, I have Mason and the blue haired bitch in my sights. You want me to take the shot?" he said as the crosshairs locked onto the back of Kurumu's head. Finger tightening around the trigger.

"Negative Sergeant." came the reply. The sniper slowly removed his finger from the trigger. "Keep visual, a squad is moving in to intercept them when they leave with our 'back up plan'. Keep us posted." The sniper pressed his finger into his ear, "Roger that."

X

The two teens placed their orders and talked a little. Even though the two knew a lot about each other there was always more to know.

Kurumu talked about her childhood. How she never knew her father but that her mother was there for her when ever she needed her. Sean felt his heart grow heavy for his Succubus girlfriend and held her hand through her tale.

When the food arrived Sean talked about his life before the first Blacklight outbreak. Growing up with his brother and sister and all the times they had together. His heaart still ached for the loss he suffered, but it was easier for him to talk about now that he had people in his life that cared about him again.

Time passed quickly. With their meal finished Sean payed the check and they left the resturant and headed back to the hotel. It was roughly around midnight and the streets were quiet. "That was good. We should really do it again sometime." said Kurumu with her head on Sean's shoulder.

"Trust me, we will. I have a lot of plans for dates for each of you. Something all three of you would like equally." said Sean as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Kurumu blushed, he really was the sweetest man that she and the others ever had the fortune to meet.

As they walked, Sean felt a chill go up his spine. Something wasn't right.

His eyes darted to each shadow and alleyway sensing something there. "Kurumu." he said in a low whisper. The blue haired girl looked up at him with a smile. The smile faded quickly when se saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked just as lowly. "Stick close to me. We're surrounded." he said coming to a stop in the center of the sidewalk.

Out of the shadows, several forms materialised and stepped out into the open under the street lights.

Sean and Kurumu quickly counted a dozen Blackwatch soldiers with their weapons drawn surrounding them. The two teens stood back to back as they looked at their opposition. "Think we can take them?" asked Kurumu as he claws slowly came out. "Shouldn't be too hard." Sean replied clentching his fists.

"You assholes mind moving along. I'm kinda in the middle of something here with my lady friend." Sean said looking at each of the blue lit gas masks around them. He heard the safetys click off on all of the rifles in response.

Sean's whipfist lashed out and sliced the closest Blackwatch agent in half before any of them could blink. Kurumu ripped the lower half of her dress before slashing with her claws, taking apart the rifles in two soldier's hands before plunging her claws into their chests.

The rest of the squad opened fire. Sean brought up a shield to protect him and Kurumu before bringing out his own claws and going on the attack. Blood and limbs were sent flying as he hacked his way through their ranks.

Kurumu unfurrled her wings and grabbed one of the guards before body slamming him headfirst into the pavement. Another soldier reached to grab her and got a swift kick in the nuts before being beheaded. A guard grabbed her from behind, but the Succubus quickly snapped her head back and made the man stumble from the blow before taking his arms off and leaving him to bleed. "Only Sean-kun gets to touch me fucker." she hissed.

Sean grabbed a soldier and plunged two fingers into his chest before throwing him at the remaining Blackwatch personel. The man exploded in a blast of tendrils that grabbed everything around them before it all came crashing back sending blood and gore splashing everywhere.

The streets became silent once more, the mutilated bodies of the Blackwatch squad scattered everywhere as the teens looked at the destruction. "Shit, I really like this dress." Kurumu groaned looking at the now torn and blood stained dress.

Sean chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you a new one."

A shadow dropped behind Sean, the teen spun around just as a long, sharp needle plunged into his chest causing him to cry out. Kurumu's widened, "SEAN-KU-" She was grabbed from behind by an Orion Phase One who held a large hand over her mouth.

Sean clutched the large syringe sticking out of his chest and yanked it out. The instrument fell from his hand and he collapsed onto the ground as he felt what could only be described as molten lava spreading through his chest and into the rest of his body. "What...the fuck?" he gasped as the pain began to get worse.

"We meet again Mason." Out of the shadows, Colonel Rooks stepped out with a large grin on his face. Sean looked up at the man and gritted his teeth, "Rooks...you bastard. What the fuck did you...do to me?" he gasped out clutching his chest.

Rooks' grin widened, "A little insurance policy. Don't bother trying to shift forms, it won't do you any good." Sean focused on bringing out his blade, tendrils covered his arm...but nothing happened. "What the-" Rooks' foot came up and kicked him in the face sending him crashing into the brick wall that was behind him. "That shit I injected you with was designed to fuck with the Blacklight virus."

Sean pulled himself out of the wall only to collapse in agony as the burning feeling grew worse.'

Kurumu struggled against the massive super soldier. Her Destined One was suffering and she was helpless to do anything about it.

Rooks looked her way and nodded to the Phase One. "We're done here. Take her back to the rendevous point." The Orion nodded and lept onto the rooftops and disappeared. Kurumu screamed and struggled harder but couldn't break free as she vanished into the night.

Gritting his teeth, Sean managed to get to his feet and glare at the Blackwatch Colonel. "You fucker...I'm gonna gut your fucking ass!" Rooks chuckled, "You should have done that back at NYZ Mason. My new boss has plans and they can't have you fucking them up."

"You'll regret this Rooks. I'll get her back...and you better have a nice casket picked out." Sean said before clutching his chest again. Rooks grinned ferally, "You want her, come get her." With that Rooks lept into the air and vanished like the Phase One had done.

Sean growled and slammed his fist into the wall causing it to collapse. He needed to find where they had taken Kurumu and quickly before the trail went cold. It was then he heard groaning. To his right he saw a Blackwatch soldier with a missing leg attempting to crawl away.

Stumbling over, Sean flipped the man over and grabbed his throat. "Where the fuck are they taking her?" he growled darkly. "Fuck you Mason!" the man spat. Sean grinned, "I was hoping we could do it the hard way.

Without a word he plunged his fist into the man's chest and consumed him. His mind's eye falling into the web of intrigue.

_"So our plan is to distract Mason and his bitch so that the big guys can move in?" asked the soldier._

_"Exactly. The Colonel's got a plan to make Mason weak enough to take down. And we'll take his girl as an ace in the hole incase shit goes wrong." said a Phase One Orion._

_"Fuck. Why do I get the feeling none of us are gonna come back from this?" asked the soldier._

_"Just shut the fuck up and do your job Corporal." barked the super soldier._

_Images of a warehouse close to the cities waterfront flashed briefly before everything faded out._

Sean shook his head, consuming the soldier had made the pain in his chest more bareable. But he knew that it was only temporary before whatever Rooks injected him with began to rip him apart again.

Taking on the form of the man he just consumed, Sean gathered up a rifle and some ammo before taking off into a dead run to where they were holding Kurumu.

X

Kurumu struggled against the heavy nylon rope that bound her arms behind her back and her legs together as she glared at the three Phase One Orions that stood guard over her. "When I get out of this you fuckers are dead." she growled.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. It's not like your boytoy is going to be in any shape to help you." said the super soldier in the middle crossing his arms. "The boss made damn sure of that."

"What did you do to him!" she screeched. The three men chuckled. "Let's just say that ARES is going to be a little under the weather." said the lead Phase One. Kurumu felt her stomach knot up in panic hearing the tone in the super soldier's voice.

_"Sean-kun..."_

X

Sean stopped on a rooftop long enough to fall to his hands and knees and throw up. A thick black, sludge-like substance shot from his mouth and splattered the rooftop. His insides feeling as though someone set him on fire and doused the flames in acid.

Whatever Rooks injected him with had taken away his ability to make his arms into weapons and make him weaker. But he could still shift forms and still had his speed and strength at his disposal.

Shaking off the after effects, Sean stood up on shaky legs as he looked down at the warehouse below. From what he could see there were over six Blackwatch personel outside standing guard. "Alright...I'm coming sweetheart." Sean said shifting back into his disguise.

Using the shadows for cover, Sean slipped down to street level and snuck inside of the chainlink fense surrounding the warehouse.

"You think he'll show up?" asked one of the guards to another. "Oh he will, we got his little slut tied up inside. She's the perfect bait." said the other guard chuckling.

A hand burst out of the stomach of both guards. "See you assholes...in hell..." Sean rasped in their ears as he consumed them. The added bio-mass made the burning illness fade a little, but not enough to make him 100%. "Hay!"

Sean spun around and shot the guard who had seen him dead with his rifle. The two remaining guards turned only for the teen to empty the rest of his clip into them causing their bodies to topple over the railing and into the water below.

The door to the warehouse burst open, six guards and two Phase One Orions stomped out. "What the hell's going on out here?" one of the super soldiers roared. "Mason's here! He killed them!" Sean said in the guard's voice. "Spread out and find that asshole!" shouted the other Orion as the group spread out.

Sean reached down and pulled a grenade off of his belt and snuck behind the closest Phase One. Pulling the pin, he slipped the explosive into the statchel on the hulking soldier's belt before slipping away again.

The explosion blew a massive hole in the Phase One's back. The man roared in agony as blood gushed from the large ragged hole, after struggling, the super soldier fell to the ground unmoving.

With the rest of the guards distracted, Sean slipped behind one of the agents holding a grenade launcher and quickly snapped his neck. Consuming him and taking the launcher before it hit the ground. "MASON!" Roared the remaining Orion as he charged at the still disguised teen.

Sean raised the launcher and fired three rounds into the super soldier's chest. Each shot blowing a hole through his armor yet he kept charging like a run away train.

Leaping out of the way, Sean fired the remaining grenades in the launcher at the Blackwatch soldiers that were trying to get a bead on him with their rifles. The guards were sent flying, some in pieces, with each explosion.

Dropping the spent launcher, Sean was struck in the back by a massive fist sending him crashing into the wall of the warehouse. "Your becoming an annoying little shit." said the wounded Phase One cracking his large knuckles.

Sean coughed violently a moment before standing back up, "You guys grabbed one of my girlfriends and injected me with some fucked up shit. Did you not think I was gonna come and kick your asses?" he asked preparing to square off with the super soldier.

The Orion roared and charged. Sean waited for the right moment before leaping into the air, landing on the hulking man's back with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Fuck you pal." Sean grunted using what strength he had to snap the large man's neck.

The Phase One went limp and collapsed onto the ground allowing Sean to stumble off. Clutching his chest, the teen coughed loudly into his hand. Looking down, he saw the same black sludge mixed with blood on his palm. "Shit...gotta wrap this up fast." he mumbled heading for the door.

Scooping up an assault rifle, he kicked the door off it's hinges and walked into the dark warehouse. "Kurumu!" he shouted holding the rifle tighter. "Sean-kun it's a trap!" he heard her shout as the lights inside the warehouse snapped on blinding him a moment.

A large hand grabbed his throat and throw him into the room where he landed hard on his back in the middle. "I knew you couldn't resist coming to save her." said Rooks stepping out and kick the rifle away from the struggling Blacklight carrier. "Your so predictable." he said crossing his arms.

Sean chuckled as he staggered back up, "Your one to talk...asshole." he said standing upright. He saw Rooks standing before him with three Phase Ones standing behind him. He could also see Kurumu tied up in the corner trying to get free.

"So what's the big plan this time Rooks? Kill me and stop Blacklight for good?" Sean asked clutching his chest once again. Rooks shook his head, "Actually no. I work for a higher calling than Blackwatch ever was. My master will usher in a new world order that will ensure that freaks like you never get in the way again."

The teen narrowed his eyes, "Your 'master'? What the hell are you talking about cue-ball." Rooks grinned as tendrils rippled over his form. Sean's eyes widened, "Your an Evolved! But...how?"

"Did you really think that you and Mercer were the only wieldiers of Blacklight out there? There is another, and they're far more powerful than you could possibly imagine." said Rooks.

Sean was confused, what the hell was he...the answer made Sean pale and his heart nearly stop. "PARIAH." he said in horror.

Rooks grinned wider, "Got it in one. Now, I think it's time we said goodbye Mason." He turned to the three super soldiers. He plunged his fists into each of them sending tendrils into their bodies. The Phase Ones struggled and cried out in agony as the tendrils rippled over their forms, changing them from the inside out.

The Blackwatch Colonel turned Evolved gave one last look at Sean before leaping through a high window and disappeared.

Back in the ware house, the three Phase Ones stood back up. Their once blue eyed goggles now glowed bright yellow and their massive arms were now covered with hardened tendrils ending in large razor sharp claws.

Sean coughed and clutched his chest tighter as the pain increased greatly, "This...is bad." he mumbled as the Evolved Phase Ones charged him.

**A/N: Cliffhanger: Rooks following PARIAH's orders. Evolved Super Soldiers. And Sean infected with something that is killing him from the inside out. Makes you wonder what else is gonna happen. Update right around the corner guys so don't freak out too much.**


	8. Parasite

**A/N: Considering what happened in the last chapter I've been trying to come up with an effective name for the Evolved Phase One's. Send any ideas you might have and I'll consider them. New chapters starts now!**

**I own nothing**

Kurumu watched as the infected Orions closed in on Sean. And from what she could see, her Destined One was in pain. His face was very pale and dark grey veins stretched from his neck along the left side of his head.

He needed her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Give it up kid, your out of your league." said the lead Phase One as he and his partners flexed their large claws. Sean coughed loudly before grinning, "That's what...you think." One of the Evolved super soldiers roared and charged forward.

Sean managed to duck and weave around the large claws that were set to slice him to ribbons. The large Evolved slammed both hands down burrowing his claws into the ground allowing Sean to kick him hard in the face and causing his mask to fly off.

The face underneith was one only a mother could love. The Orion was bone white with a bald head, two beady eyes glowed orange with busted veins around the irises. A mouth filled with sharp teeth snarled at him as the super soldier ripped his claws free and went back on the attack.

The teen managed to get around the assault, but took a hit. The brute's right claw managing to slice open a large gash on his left side that was taking longer to heal than normal. Clutching the wound, Sean dropped down to his knees as blood dripped inbetween his fingers. "Your done kid." said the infected super soldier.

Sean chuckled, "Why don't you...say that to my face...asshole..." he wheezed out. The Phase One stomped forward and picked the teen up by the back of his neck.

Without warning, Sean swung his fist around and jammed the grenade he had hidden in his hand into the Evolved Orion's mouth. Shattering jagged teeth as the explosive was rammed down his throat.

The Phase One threw Sean aside as he grasped at his throat to dislodge the grenade from his throat. Sean landed right next to Kurumu and crawled over to her, "You may wanna...put your head down..." he gasped as he covered her.

The sruggling super soldier came to an abrupt stop when the grenade exploded turning his head and most of his shoulders into bloody mist.

With the large Evolved down, Sean rolled off to the side allowing Kurumu to sit up. The two remaining Phase Ones stalked toward them ready to tear them apart. Sean tried to get up, but the pain ripping through him kept him down and unable to move. "Sorry...sweetheart..." he said trying to fight through the pain.

Kurumu wiggled over and laid her head down on him with tears in her eyes as the large Evolved closed in on them.

The wall to the warehouse exploded making the Evolved Orions to turn. Both recieved a foot to the head sending them crashing through the opposite wall. "Kurumu! Sean!" shouted Inner Moka as she, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby ran over to them.

"Thank god! How did you find us?" asked Kurumu as Mizore cut her loose. "When neither of you came back we got worried, so Ruby cast a location spell to find you. It's a good thing we got here in time." said Yukari.

Inner Moka and Ruby looked at Sean and gasped. The others shortly followed as they looked over at the downed Blacklight carrier.

Sean's breathing was shallow, his face a mask of agony. In the center of his chest was a large grey tumor with large veins that stretched out along the surface of his body and branched off in every direction.

"What the hell..." said Ruby in horror looking at the scene. "It was Rooks, he injected Sean-kun with something that messed with his body." Explained Kurumu as they crowded around him. "Rooks? The Blackwatch Colonel Sean-kun left alive back in New York?" asked Mizore.

The two infected Phase Ones stomped back through the holes their bodies had made. Inner Moka, Kurumu and Mizore stood up and glared at the abominations. "Rooks also made these fucking freaks." Kurumu hissed clicking her claws together in rage.

"Then let us teach these freaks what happens when you hurt our mate." said Inner Moka as they charged the two Orions.

The large Evolved swung their massive claws to shread the girls apart, but they dodged aroound the strikes easily and went on the attack. Kurumu slashing her claws at every chance. Mizore firing ice projectiles. And Inner Moka landing blow after heavy blow.

Forming a large ice blade, Mizore burrowed it deep into an infected Phase One's back and twist it violently. Severing the Evolved's spine and causing him to collapse forward. Kurumu followed up by burrowing her claws in to the large creature's head and yanking violently upward. Ripping the Evolved's head off and ending his life.

Inner Moka and Ruby squared off against the last Phase One. Ruby cast a concussion spell that struck the Evolved with enough force to send it staggering back several steps. Inner Moka flew in right after and kicked the large infected in the chin hard enough to send him skyward before grabbing his arm and swinging him around.

The sound of flesh tearing and bones shattering was heard as the arm was torn from the Orion's body sending the rest of him crashing to the ground. Before he could stand, Ruby fired her strongest fire spell that took the shape of an angered raven. The spell engulfed the Evolved and exploded on contact reducing the powerful infected to ashes.

When everything settled, the girls looked at the destruction they caused before they heard loud coughing. "SEAN-KUN!" Yukari screamed.

The girls ran over to them in time to see Sean vomit a stream of thick black gunk from his mouth onto the floor next to him. His skin had turned a ghostly white and the veins coming from the tumor had spread even more. "RUBY DO SOMETHING!" Kurumu screamed as Sean started to convulse as though he were having a seizure.

Taking out her phone, Ruby made a quick call. "Nekonome we have an emergency! Gather the students, we're going back to Yokai Academy!" she shouted before hanging up, "We have to move him. Getting him back to the school is our only chance right now." she said.

Inner Moka picked him up, slinging an arm over her shoulder while Kurumu did the same for his other side. Sean's head rolled from side to side as they dragged him out of the wrecked warehouse and back to the hotel.

X

The trip back to the academy was a terrifying one. The other students kept their distance from Sean and the others as the bus powered it's way quickly back to Yokai. Whatever could have put down by far the strongest monster in school they didn't want to catch it either.

Sean had been comatose the whole way back. Breath shallow and pulse weak as the girls sat with him the whole way worried to death. Ruby and Ms. Nekonome looked on with fear in their eyes as the young man fought for his life against whatever was in his system.

The bus driver drove straight through the portal and right up to the school's front gate where the nursing staff was waiting. Getting Sean off the bus and carting him to the nurse's office where they could begin to diagnose his condition. The girls stayed with him every step of the way until the school doctors told them to wait outside as they started examining him.

They sat outside the office watching the door for two hours. Zack, Gin, Kokoa and Ruby joining them as Kurumu explained everything that happened after their date. "So Rooks is working for Greene's child? PARIAH?" asked Inner Moka as they all sat together.

Kurumu nodded, "Yes, and Rooks wanted Sean-kun out of the way...so he..." she fought back a sob as she remembered everything that had happened to Sean. "It's all my fault...If he hadn't of taken me on that date...if I had been stronger and more alert-" "Kurumu don't!" Mizore snapped snapping the Succubus out of her self-loathing rant.

"The only one to blame here is that bastard Rooks. You did what you could...we understand." said Inner Moka.

The door opened making everyone snap to attention. The school's head nurse walked out shaking her head. "I've never encountered something like this before. It's...uncomprehensible." she said sighing deeply.

"What are you saying?" asked Mizore as they all felt their stomach's drop. The nurse looked at them, "I'm sorry...we've done all we can. But whatever this is was designed to ensure that Mr. Mason...doesn't get well..." she said letting her words hang in the air ominously.

The group felt their hopes crumble. Mizore and Kurumu broke down crying, Inner Moka clentched her eyes and teeth but felt tears escape and slide down her cheeks.

Ruby was consoling a hysterical Yukari when the little witch suddently perked up "Dana-nee-chan!" she shouted. "What Yukari?" asked Ruby. "Dana-nee-chan is the sister of Alex Mercer. She helped us stop her brother and save NYZ." said Inner Moka turning to them.

"If anyone has a clue on how to help Sean-kun it would be her!" said Yukari strongly. "How do we reach her?" asked Kurumu desperately. "She and Sean-kun have a skype session every week. We could contact her through Sean-kun's computer." said Mizore catching everyone's attention. "What?" she asked seeing all their odd looks.

"Alright. Yukari, you, Ruby and Mizore go get a hold of Dana and find some way to get her here. Gin, Kokoa and Zack, you guys talk to the headmaster and see if he can help." said Inner Moka. "What about us?" asked Kurumu. "We're staying here with Sean, he's going to need all the support he can get right now." said the silver haired vampire.

The group nodded and split off to do what they could.

X

Mizore quickly picked the lock for Sean's room allowing entry. Yukari ran to his laptop and began to hack past the password window. "Do you really think she can help?" asked Ruby as Yukari got into the computer and brought up the skype window. "She's the only one we can trust. And she knows a lot from both Blacklight outbreaks." said Mizore.

After several minutes, a familiar face materialized on the screen. "Sean I thought you were...Yukari? What's going on?" asked Dana shocked. "Later Nee-chan, Sean-kun's sick!" Yukari said loudly. "Wait, slow down. Tell me what happened." said Dana getting serious.

The group quickly explained what had happened and Sean's current condition. With each passing moment Dana grew more and more grim. "We knew those bastards disappearing was too good to be true." she growled darkly. "Listen closely, I know exactly whats happening to Sean, and I know someone who can help him."

Everyone breathed out in relief, "What can we do?" asked Mizore. "Can you get us transportation to Yokai Academy?" asked Dana. Ruby nodded, "I can bring you and whoever you need here as long as they don't speak of what they see and stay quiet about being human." she explained.

Dana nodded, "Alright, give me an hour to get into contact with him and we'll go from there." she said signing off leaving the three in silence.

X

Kurumu looked down at her Destined One and winced.

Sean had gotten even worse if it were possible. His skin was pasty and almost transparent, the dark veins that lead to the tumor in his chest were larger and seemed to pulsate with each passing second. The tumor itself twitched as though it were alive as it sucked the life out of the one it was attatched too.

Inner Moka looked on and clentched her fists. With all of her supernatural strength, she could do nothing to ease her mate's pain and suffering. "Moka?" asked Kurumu keeping her eyes locked on Sean's sweating face. "I'm afraid..." she whimpered as more tears came to her eyes.

The vampire hesitated a moment before walking over to the blue haired girl and held her in an embrace. "Have faith in our mate. He is strong, and he will beat this." she said not only to console the Succubus, but herself as well.

The door opened allowing Mizore and Yukari to run in, "We got it! Dana-nee-chan is coming here with someone to help Sean-kun!" shouted Yukari. Kurumu and Inner Moka let out a breath. "Did she say who?" asked Kurumu. "No, just that he helped her brother fight Blackwatch during the first Blacklight outbreak in New York and that he helped him when something similar occured." explained Mizore.

"Ruby went to get them. The headmaster granted her permission to help Sean-kun in whatever way she could." said Yukari as they all settled in and waited.

X

Three hours passed before the door opened again making all four girls sit up. Ruby walked in with Dana right behind her. Following them, was a dark skinned middle aged man wearing a lab coat and small glasses.

"Nee-chan." said Yukari running up to hug the younger Mercer. Dana hugged the little girl back, "I wish this had been a better time guys." she said releasing the embrace. "Guys this is Doctor Ragland. He helped my brother stop the infection and Blackwatch during the first outbreak in Manhattan." she said introducing the man.

Doctor Ragland looked from everyone to Sean as he made his way over. "Yes...this definately looks similar to what happened to Alex during the first outbreak." he said looking the tumor over closely.

"What is it exactly?" asked Inner Moka. Ragland looked at the silver haired woman, "It's a parasite. Specifically designed to create antibodies to destroy the Blacklight virus within it's host." he looked down at Sean sadly, "It's killing him."

"Can you help him?" asked Kurumu. Ragland took out a large bag and began to go through it. Pulling out a syringe, he stuck the needle into one of the many veins coming from the parasite and drew a small amount of fluid from it. "I will need time to examine it to see what we're dealing with. But if my assumptions are correct, then we are dealing with something stronger than what I've encountered before."

"How were you able to destroy it when Alex was infected?" asked Ruby. "I synthisized an antibody to counteract the ones made by the parasite." said Ragland as he put the fluid he drew into a slide and put it under a microscope. "After making it, I had Alex inject it into a Hunter and had him consume it in order to combat the parasite. Once his body became immune to it, he was able to consume it into his overall being."

After a few minutes, the doctor dug out a large leather bound book and flipped through several pages filled with notes. "Luckily I kept my notes from then." he said going through the book.

Silence rang through the room as Ragland worked diligently. After some time he looked to them, "It's almost exactly like the parasite from before. However, it is much stronger and working a lot more quickly." "What should we do?" asked Mizore looking at Sean in fear. "It will take time to make an antibody strong enough counter act such an infection...time I don't think we'll have."

Inner Moka suddently remembered something, "Vampire blood." she said catching everyone's attention. "That's right! Vampire blood is said to be able to cure most alements!" said Yukari beaming. "Doctor, do you think you can work with my blood to make this antibody?" asked Inner Moka seriously.

Ragland thought a minute, "If it's as powerful as you say it is...it's worth a try." Ruby suddently realised something, "Wait...why aren't you questioning everything around here? How are you so sure that Moka's blood might work?"

The middle aged man smiled, "Young lady I have seen many things in the fields of science and medicine. Do you honestly think this is my first time in the company of monsters thought to be only myths?" Everyone's jaws hung open at the revelation.

X

Taking samples of Moka's blood, Ragland went straight to work. With his notes combined with the powerful healing properties in a vampire's blood he started to see the antibody he was making overpower the parasite's cells.

"It's working. With Moka's blood acting as a catalyst I think I have what I need for Sean to fight off the parasite." he said making everyone's hopes go up for the first time in nearly a day. His face suddently went stern, "However, given the time frame we have we only have a chance to make this once. If it doesn't completely work..." his words hung in the air making all their hearts drop.

"If it's Sean-kun's only chance right now...then do it." said Kurumu strongly with the others nodding in agreement. Ragland nodded back as he took one last dose of blood from Moka as he set to work making the antibody.

Within minutes, thew doctor held up a syringe filled with a dark purple colored liquid. He walked over to the bed where Sean remained comatose and injected the fluid into his neck. Everyone waited with their breath held as they watched Sean for any sign of improvement.

Without warning his eyes snapped open and he let out a bone chilling cry of agony. The girls went to run to him but were held back by Ragland and Dana, "No! His body has begun fighting off the infection!" Ragland shouted as Sean began to convulse wildly on the bed.

Black and red tendrils sprouted from under Sean's skin and began to slither all over his body as the convulsing got worse. The tendrils covered his form completely making it look like a swarm of angry red and black serpents were covering the bed.

Everyone watched as the tendrils moved around wildly for several minutes before they began to settle down. Slowly, the tendrils began to coil and settle into place. After what felt like an eternity, the tendrils had stopped and took the shape of a very healthy, very naked Sean. Fast asleep and oblivious to what had occured.

The girls all blushed as Ragland pulled the sheet up over him and checked his status. "Everything seems to have settled back to normal. But the parasite took a lot out of him even though his body consumed it. I'd let him rest for a few more days before he should be back to normal." said the doctor.

The girls all hugged him tightly before sitting by Sean's side as he slept. Dana and Ruby giggled seeing them so happy as Ragland joined them. "The Headmaster has given me permission to give you two room and board while you stay. If you'll just follow me." said Ruby leading them out of the room.

Dana looked back into the room and smiled. Mizore and Kurumu sat on Sean's left while Moka and Yukari sat on his right. All of them holding a hand as they watched him sleep. Deciding to give them privacy, Dana left to follow after Ragland and Ruby.

X

Sean opened his eyes slowly. The pain he had felt before was gone and he felt as he did before the fighting started. Albet he did feel weak from the ordeal, but he felt his overall strength returning with each passing second.

Lifting his head up, he saw that he was in the nurse's office back at Yokai Academy and he was lying on one of the many beds in the room. The girls laid around him. Kurumu on his right shoulder and Mizore on his stomach, with Inner Moka and Yukari on the opposite side.

All four girls were fast asleep holding onto him tightly as though he would disappear as they dreamed.

Laying his head back down, Sean closed his eyes to get much needed sleep. Yet as he relaxed his conversation with Rooks came back to his mind.

_"PARIAH's out there, and it's watching me. We're gonna need a good plan incase we're attacked again."_ he thought bitterly. He felt all four girls shift and curl into him more as if they felt his distress. Sean smiled as he relaxed before drifting off back to sleep.

**A/N: You gotta admit this is just the beginning, and a lot of shits going to be heading their way in the near future. **

**I figured adding in some content and characters from the first Prototype would be effective for the overall story. And lets face it, Mercer wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Ragland's help. So I believed putting him in Sean's corner would give them a bit of an edge in the future. **


	9. Fixing What's Broken

**A/N: This is by far the shortest chapter I've written for this story. But I figured that a little filler chapter after what had transpired in the last two would be helpful. There will also be a great deal of romance in this chapter, just a little heads up.**

**I own nothing**

The school was quiet, that much was for certain as Sean looked down from his spot on the rooftop.

After spending several days recovering from the parasite Rooks injected him with, Sean went back to business as usual. Though, the girls had shown a lot more protectiveness over him since the incident. He really couldn't blame them, if it hadn't been for Doctor Ragland's help and Moka's blood he wouldn't have made it.

Speaking of the good doctor, the Headmaster had offered him a position at the school in both the science lab and the nurse's office. Ragland had been thrilled at the prospect of teaching and helping the students at Yokai Academy with what he knew.

Dana had been another story. She had also wanted to stick around and learn more about where Sean and the girls went to learn all that they knew.

The Exorcist welcomed them both with open arms, so long as they kept the fact that they were human to themselves.

Letting out a breath, Sean rolled his shoulders as two large bat wings appeared in a flurry of tendrils from his back. Evidentally, the introduction of vampire DNA into his system did more than help him fight off and consume the parasite.

He had 'evolved' for lack of a better term. His speed and senses had increased beyond their original levels. And in addition to his new levels of strength, he also earned the ability to fly thanks to the large wings he now bore.

They stretched twenty feet from tip to tip and were jet black. The small bones supporting the flexable membrane were blood red giving the wings a dark look. And the spike-like talons that extended from the outside of each wing were razor sharp and could cut through almost anything.

Stretching the large wings out, Sean flapped them once launching himself high into the air before taking off through the air like the angel of death he was known to be.

Sean had to admit, flying in comparison to gliding was liberating. The feeling of wind on his face as he flew over the forest below gave him a sense of freedom that he never thought he would experience.

Reaching the dorms, he landed ontop of the boys dorm and went down to his room where he had been working on a small project for the last two weeks. Sitting on the large kitchen table were two disassembled rocket launchers. In the center sat another launcher that looked a lot bigger than the others.

He had been given an idea after the NYZ incident and it had taken the rest of the summer and a good portion of the new school year for him to write up the blueprints and assemble the proper materials for the job.

Re-locking his door, Sean started to work on the project once more. What happened to him and Kurumu had told him that this thing would be very helpful in the near future should they need an ace in the hole.

X

It was late, yet Kurumu still couldn't find any way to get to sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed as the memories of what happened plagued her every thought.

Images of Sean infected with that parasite, pain etched across his face as he tried to keep fighting to protect her. The helplessness she felt as she watched him beaten down, his blood staining the ground as he refused to give up.

Sitting up, the blue haired Succubus whiped the tears in her eyes away as she climbed out of bed.

After Sean had recovered she and the others wouldn't let him out of their sight. They had nearly lost him and they were afraid that it would happen again. And on top of it all, Kurumu still blamed herself for the events that took place.

Dispite what everyone kept telling her she couldn't help but feel like it was somewhat her fault. And nothing was changing it or the guilt she felt at seeing her Destined One in such a state.

It was because of this she had distanced herself mentally and emotionally from everyone since Sean had finished recovering.

After pacing her room for a few minutes she made a choice. Grabbing a silk robe from her closet, she threw it on over her light blue nighty and opened the window. Extending her wings, she took flight toward the boy's dorm.

X

Sean had just finished sodering the last piece into place on his creation when he heard a knock at his door. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was roughly two in the morning.

After making sure that things were put away and a sheet was covering the table, he went to the door to see who it was. "Kurumu?" he asked seeing the blue haired girl on the other side. "Sean-kun, can I talk to you?" she asked wrapping her arms around her middle.

Nodding, Sean lead her inside and shut the door as she sat down on his bed. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked sitting next to her. "Nothing's wrong Sean-k-" "Bullshit." Sean said cutting her off. "Ever since I got back on my feet you've been distant. You may hang out with everyone, but your quiet and reserved."

He looked into her eyes, "What happened to the Kurumu I know? Where's the brash and sexy Succubus that is my girlfriend?" he asked concerned.

Kurumu looked away, but a soft hand held her chin and her violet eyes locked with Sean's once more. "Sweetheart, talk to me...please." he said desperately. Tears stung the girls eyes, "It's all my fault..." she whimpered. "I couldn't help you...you were suffering. In so much pain and I could do nothing to help you."

Sean's gaze softened, "Kurumu there wasn't anything either of us could have done. Rooks and his fellow assholes got the drop on us and we weren't prepared. It wasn't anymore your fault than it was mine." he explained.

Tears fell from Kurumu's eyes as she fought back sobbing, "You almost died." she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I got better." he said with conviction. "But what if you didn't!" she shouted. "You were dying! And all we could do was watch you waste away!" She grabbed the front of his shirt as tightly as she could. "We can't lose you Sean-kun!..._I_ can't lose you..." she said as she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck and started crying.

Holding his sobbing girlfriend, Sean felt the weight of her pain. He knew that the girls were all afraid for him and worried beyond possibility. But now he was just feeling the full effects of how deep that really went.

Minutes passed, Kurumu had stopped sobbing but her grip on him hadn't lightened up. "I never told you about what happened after my father died." she said quietly. "When a Succubus finds her Destined One they can never look at another person ever again. True they may have sex with others, but they will never truely love another like they love their Destined Ones."

She looked up at Sean who was listening intently, "If a Succubus loses their Destined One...they'll never fall in love again." More tears started to form, "I...I can't lose you like my mom lost dad." Sean wrapped her in a tight hug, "Your not gonna lose me sweetheart. Not matter what happens, I'll always come back to you girls."

Sean leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurumu's. A sign of affection, but also a promise that he meant every word of what he was telling her.

The young Succubus kissed back, her arms going around his neck as it deepened. Pushing the Blacklight carrier down on his back, Kurumu crawled ontop of him while keeping their lips together.

Seperating from one another for air, Kurumu slipped her robe off revealing the thin blue material that hugged her chest and stopped at mid-thigh. Sean had a feeling where things were heading, "Kurumu, if this keeps going..." she straddled his waist, her eyes dark with lust as she smiled down at him. "I know...I want this Sean-kun. I've wanted this for a while."

Without a word she pulled her nighty over her head and tossed it aside. Sean's eyes widened when he saw that she didn't wear a bra underneith.

Receeding his 'clothes', Sean rolled them over so that he was ontop. Running a hand through the blue tresses of the beautiful girl under him, "Your sure about this? No pressure sweetheart." he said honestly.

Kurumu held his face in her hands, "Yes...Show me how much you love me, my Destined One." She removed her panties and wrapped her legs around Sean's waist as they kissed again.

X

Morning light entered the room and onto Kurumu's face. She groaned and rolled over but felt the bed next to her empty. Sitting up with the bed sheets covering her, she saw Sean in the kitchen only in jeans as he stood at the stove. "Morning sweetheart." he said smiling over his shoulder.

"Hay." she cooed resting her head on her hand. "Sleep well?" Sean asked bringing over a plate of pancakes and eggs for her. "Best nights sleep ever." she said digging into her breakfest. "Wow, good looking, strong and he can cook. My Sean-kun, we girls hit the jackpot." she said smiling.

Sean chuckled, "I'm a man of many talents." Kurumu gave a knowing grin, "Oh trust me...I know." she said remembering the previous night in great detail.

Shaking his head, Sean went over to the table and brought over a set of clean clothes for her. "How did you get me an outfit?" she asked a little shocked. "Snuck into the girl's dorm and picked the lock on your door while you were asleep. No biggie." he said like he was talking about the weather.

Kurumu shook her head smiling as she finished her breakfest, "Mind if I use the shower?" Sean nodded as she got up and headed for the bathroom. Making a show of swaying her hips as her naked form disappeared into the bathroom.

"We're gonna be late..." he sighed as he receeded his clothes and followed her in.

X

"Anyone seen Sean-kun and Kurumu?" asked Moka as she, Mizore and Yukari waited for them. "I knocked on Kurumu's door but she didn't answer." said Yukari. Mizore rolled her lollipop with a hidden smirk.

The sound of squealing caught their attention as they looked up. Sean flew down with Kurumu in his arms as he landed and folded his wings back into his body. "Morning everybody." he said setting Kurumu back on her feet. "What kept you guys?" asked Mizore.

They blushed and it clicked with the others quickly. "Oh." said Moka blushing bright red. "Y-Yeah." said Kurumu blushing just as bright.

Sean cleared his throat, "Well...we better be getting to class then." he said as they headed for homeroom.

As they walked, Mizore and Moka fell back to stand on either side of their blue haired friend. "Welcome to the club." Mizore whispered with a smirk. Kurumu smiled before looking over at Moka, "Your up next Moka, and believe me, it's definately worth the wait."

The pink haired vampire blushed as she looked at Sean's back. Her rosario's jewel flashed briefly before going blank again.

X

Kiria Yoshi stood in the middle of the meeting room, book in hand with several others gathered around as their leader began to speak. "It is time people, we will begin to make our move against the school and the monsters here. It is time for us to show them who will truely come out on top in this world." spoke their leader.

"What about Mason? He's not just gonna stand by and let us take over the school." said Mido Kusabi. "Leave him to me. If he becomes a problem, then we will have to deal with him along with anyone else who stands in our way." said the leader.

The crowd mumbled to themselves as Mako Yakumaru spoke, "Are you sure your contact can be trusted Leader-sama?" she asked calmly. "Believe me Mako, he can be trusted. You all have your assignments, dismissed." he said as the group started to exit the room.

The leader watched them leave and couldn't help but smirk. Soon his plans would be set in motion, and no one would stand in their way.

Unknown to the leader, someone slipped out of the room with the rest intending to do the exact opposite of what he was ordered to do. And to do that he had to contact Sean Mason as soon as possible.

**A/N: I think you guys know what enemy is going to be throwing their hat into the ring next. Review!**


	10. Anti Thesis

**A/N: I know a lot of you who are fans of the series were expecting this to come sooner or later. But for all intents and purposes I have a huge plan for the story surrounding Anti-Thesis. And it might be something you don't see coming.**

**I own nothing**

It was interesting how much the Newspaper Club had expanded over the last year. Sean looked around the room at everyone as they worked diligently on the school paper's latest issue.

Originally it was him, Gin, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. But with the added hands from Kokoa and Zack everything fell into a much quicker routine than before. Ms. Nekonome had been exstatic seeing the Newspaper Club florish so quickly and effectively.

"You guys do this every week?" said Kokoa looking over the articles they had finished writing. "Oh come on Kokoa, it's not that bad. And there are worse clubs out there." said Zack from his spot next to her.

Sean shook his head. Zack had it bad for Kokoa. The young Wraith did everything he could to be around her; offering to carry her books, help her with her homework and even now helping her in the club. It was sweet, though that didn't stop Sean and Gin from teasing the poor freshmen whenever they could.

"Do you think we're ready?" asked Mizore as they put the finishing touches on the paper. "Should be soon, just gotta make sure everything's in order." said Sean as he pasted the last article in place.

There was a knock at the door, "It's open!" Sean called out. The door swung open revealing a male student on the other side that none of them had ever met before. "Hello, I'm hoping to speak to Sean Mason?" he asked with a kind smile. Sean walked around the desk he was standing at, "That would be me."

The student smiled wider, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hokuto Kaneshiro. President of the Yokai Academy School Committee." Sean nodded and held out his hand, "I've heard of you, nice to have a face to go with the name." he said shaking his hand.

Hokuto nodded in agreement, "Please, the pleasure it mine to finally meet the man cleaning up the school and making it a better place." "So what brings you here President-san?" asked Moka. "Here on business actually. You see, the School Committee is planning a festival here at the school before the end of the year and we need all the hands we can get. I'm here to ask for the Newspaper Club's aid, and the aid of our resident 'Batman'." he said turning to Sean.

"What exactly do you need help with?" asked Sean sitting at a table and motioning for Hokuto to do the same. "Mostly with planning. You see it takes a bit of effort to try and find places for everything. And since you all do so well with organising your articles in a unique way we could definately use your assistance." said Hokuto as he sat across from Sean.

"And where do I fit in exactly?" Sean asked. "Believe it or not, your a hot comodity among the student body. Not a single meeting passes where me and my collegues don't hear of your exploits or your feats of strength." said the student President. "That being said, having someone like you working as security during the festival would make it a safe place for everyone. You see there is always something occuring during the past festivals that had forced them to shut down."

"What happened?" asked Kurumu. "The festivals are usually broken up from some of the students fighting." said Gin, "Believe me, I was there during a couple of them."

Sean leaned back in his chair and thought Hokuto's offer over in his head. "Alright, I'll do it on two conditions." he said finally. "Name them." said Hokuto smiling. "First, we get free run of the festival. If were helping this much then we diserve some kind of compensation." said Sean.

Hokuto nodded, "Alright, done. What's the other?" Sean looked at everyone and smirked, "We get time off of class. Again, if we're helping this much then we will need the time to do it." Everyone in the room grinned with him at the possibility of getting time out of class.

The student President mulled it over a few moments, "Done. I'll speak with the headmaster and then the teachers. Thank you for your help." Sean shook his hand again as Hokuto stood and took his leave.

"You would have done well on the debate team." said Gin with a grin. Sean chuckled as the group got back to work on the paper.

X

"So things have been okay?" Sean asked as he sat at a table in the cafeteria with Dana and Ragland. "Yeah, I managed to get a job as a teacher's aid in the art room." said Dana as she dug into her salad. "Teaching feels good. The ability to help young minds learn everything I have learned over the years is very liberating." said Ragland finishing his own lunch.

Sean smiled, "Good to hear. As long as you guys are alright that's all that matters to me." he said honestly. "Enough about us, how are you and the girls doing?" asked Dana with a knowing smile. "You outta know Dana, they talk to you more than I do." the young Mercer giggled as she went back to her meal.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Sean went along his away toward his next class.

Along the way he saw a crowd gathered around a section of wall. Getting closer, he saw that someone had graffitied over several posters set up by students. "Graffiti?" he wondered as he looked around at the crowd. "Did anyone see who did this?" he asked the crowd.

"We caught a glimps of someone speeding away a few minutes ago." said one of the students. "Which way?" asked Sean. The student pointed and Sean set off in the direction hoping to find some kind of clue at who had done it.

Small act of vandalism or not, the guy had ruined something of someone elses and that wasn't going to fly.

"Dammit." Sean cursed looking around the empty courtyard. "You just missed him." the Blacklight carrier turned with his claws out as someone stepped out of the shadows. "Who the hell are you?" he asked preparing himself.

The student held up his hands in surrender as he approached, "Easy Mason, I mean no harm." Sean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, heard that one before pal." The student lowered his arms, "Just listen to me, there is something that you need to know." Sean gave the student a warning look before shifting his arms back to normal. "Alright, spill it."

"My name is Mizuki Ueshiba and I work as a mole within the Student Committee." said Mizuki. "Interesting profession, though I doubt that's why your talking to me right now." said Sean.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes, there is something going on that you are not aware of. A new gang has risen here at Yokai Academy that call themselves Anti-Thesis." Sean raised an eyebrow, "Anti-Thesis? Alright, you got my attention. What about them?"

"They're a gang of half-breed monsters that are unable to take a physical form classified with anything within the school's walls. They're main goal is to completely irradicate the current school system and reform it into their own image." explained Mizuki.

"Why? What do they have against pure-blooded monsters?" asked Sean. "They believe that pure-blooded monsters looked down upon them as an inferior race. That they are to be subservient to them like pets." said the mole.

Sean started to think things over seriously. Another group similar to the PSC was on the rise and starting trouble? "Where do you fit into all of this?" he asked. Mizuki looked away, "I'm apart ot Anti-Thesis. I'm-" he was cut off as Sean slammed him into the wall with his blade poised to gut him. "I'm gonna tell you right now. I've had my fare share of fuck-nuts who worked for the wrong side trying to 'help' me and ended up turning on me."

The blade shimmered in the light making Mizuki gulp loudly, "I wouldn't. Your more dangerous than Anti-Thesis is and they know it." Sean let him down but kept his blade out. "If they consider me such a threat, why are they still on the rise?" he asked.

"Honestly, they believe that you and them have something in common. A lot of people know about what you are. Not a monster, but something that strikes fear in humans and monsters alike. Don't be surprised if one of their subbordinates approach you with an offer to join." said Mizuki.

Sean shifted his blade back to normal, "Why are you doing this? If Anti-Thesis is as dangerous as you say why come to me?"

Mizuki gave a weak smile, "Because your the only one that can stop them. I'm a pure blood monster. And what they have planned will cause nothing but pain and suffering to everyone." without another word he lept into the air and burrowed into the ground.

After watching him leave, Sean looked around the courtyard one last time before contiuing his way to class. He had to tell the girls of what he had learned and they needed to start thinking of ways to prepare for the inevitable.

X

A week had passed since Sean spoke with the mole. And in that week things had started to get tense.

More fights had started to break out on school grounds. Several in which someone ended up killed. Rumors were flying about a new gang in town and that they were responsible. Sean had his work cut out for him as he tried to stop what he could while trying to gather more information on Anti-Thesis.

He had informed the girls of what he had learned, they were shocked to learn that there was another group causing trouble at the school. But they had agreed that they would take them down just like they had done to the Public Safety Commission.

But aside from all that, the Newspaper Club had been facing a crysis. Not only have there been fights breaking out. But the same graffiti artist that had been causing problems had been seen wearing a newspaper club hat, and because of that people were starting to think that the club was responsible for the vandalism.

"This shit's getting too outta hand." Sean growled as he paced back and forth in the club room. "But what can we do. The guys too fast for anyone to catch." said Kurumu. "What about that mole you met up with a week ago?" asked Gin.

"Haven't heard from him since then. Though his information's been right on the money thus far." said Sean as he kept thinking.

Moka looked at the floor, "If we don't do something, then the school will shut down the Newspaper Club to avoid an incident. Sean paused and sent out a hunter pulse, the sonar like vision going through the walls of the room and spreading out across the campus.

His eyes snapped open when the pulse pinged. "Got him!" He ran through the door and out into the campus. Running up walls and taking to the air with his wings as he scanned the ground. Sending out a second pulse, he saw an individual standing by a wall with a spray can applying new 'artwork' to it.

"HAY ASSHOLE!" he shouted dropping down and landing next to the student with a crash. The student turned to him and dropped the spray can in shock, his face hidden under a newspaper club hat. The kid turned and seemed to glide across the ground like he was on roller skates.

Sean took off in a run after the graffiti artist, easily catching up to them with his speed and backhanding him into a tree. "You've made a habit of pissing me off pal, and that's a dangerous thing to do." he said as the graffiti artest slowly got back to his feet. "You have any idea who I work for?" he asked leaning against the tree he landed against.

"Don't really give two fucks, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Anti-Thesis?" Sean stated rather than asked.

Two swords burst out of Sean's chest splashing blood onto the ground. "Guess that means we're gonna have to kill you now." hissed a voice behind him.

Sean snapped his head back and broke the attacker's nose before reaching back, grabbing them, and throwing them into the tree and the graffiti artist. Sean looked at the other student that had his arms shifted into what looked like he almost immediately assumed that he was an Evolved, but his overall change didn't look right like the Evolved he had fought.

"Nice try dickhead. But you'll just have to do better to take me down." Sean said bringing out his claws.

"Moroha what are you doing here?" growled the graffiti artist. "Saving your ass, incase you haven't noticed." said Moroha as they stood back up and faced Sean. "There's two of us, we should have the advantage."

"Uh, guys...I can hear you. And for your information, I've taken on whole squads of dozens and that never slowed me down." said Sean clicking his claws together. "Come on let's rush him!" Moroha shouted charging Sean. The graffiti artist looked bewildered before running off, "Fuck that! I wanna live!"

He ran around a corner and was struck in the head with a large brass pot knocking him unconsious. "Your not going anywhere jerk." said Yukari as the pot dispelled.

Sean easily dodged around the blade strikes thrown at him by the Anti-Thesis thug. To be honest he was bored, the kid was sevearlly outmatched and we was just blindly swinging his weapons around hoping to get lucky.

Blocking a stike aimed for his neck, Sean shook his head at the Moroha, "Honestly kid, you out of your element. Just give up and tell me what you know and we can walk away like it never happened." he said calmly.

"Not gonna happen Mason! Leader-sama doesn't except failure!" shouted Moroha as he went to strike again. Sean swatted the strike aside before stabbing both claws into the half-breed's shoulders and pinning him to the wall.

Moroha cried out as blood dripped down from the open wounds. "Last chance. You can tell me in person, or I'll get the info through very 'unpleasant' methods." said Sean deadly serious. "Bite me you freak!" Moroha spat at the Blacklight carrier.

Sean shook his head before pulling his right claw free and wrapping it around his head. "Sucks to be you pal." he said crushing the thug's head and consuming him into his body.

_"Tell me again why your having him spray paint everywhere." said Moroha as he spoke with another student reading a book._

_"Leader-sama ordered it so that the seeds of distrust can be made against the Newspaper Club, and in turn Mason himself. With no where to turn and not knowing who to trust, they will be easy targets." said the student turning a page in his book_

_"You've seen what Mason can do. How can we hope to even put a dent into him?" asked Moroha flexing his hands. "The guys a walking one man army, remember what happened to Kuyou and the PSC?"_

_The other student closed his book, the cover reading 'No Longer Human', "Your worries are noted, but you will still carry out your orders regardless. Am I understood Moroha?" he asked in an errily calm voice._

_"Y-Yes sir." said Moroha shivering in fear._

Shaking his head, Sean looked up and saw the girls standing close by with the graffiti artist frozen in a block of ice unconcious. "Interesting." he said rolling his shoulders. "Did you learn anything?" asked Kurumu. "Got a glimps of someone giving Moroha orders. Don't know if it's the one leading Anti-Thesis or one of their subbordinates." Sean replied smacking the artist in the face and waking him up.

"Wakey, wakey dumbass!" he said taking the hat off his head and ripping it in half. "W-What do y-you want?" he asked shivering. "Your going to confess what you did around the school and get our club off the hook." Sean said seriously.

The artist chuckled, "Yeah right, and if I refuse?" Sean formed his right arm into a claw and wrapped it around his head, "I crush your skull. Wear your face. And do it that way." he said darkly. The artist turned ghostly pale, "Where's Moroha?"

Sean smirked before his form shifted in a flurry of tendrils revealing the Anti-Thesis thug he had consumed, but had his claws still on the student's head. "He refused to take my advice." Sean said in Moroha's voice before shifting back to his original form.

"Take our advice...listen to our mate." Mizore said crossing her arms over her chest.

X

After the graffiti artist had been brought forward he sang like a bird. The Newspaper Club had been exonerated and found innocent from the vandalism acts. With their names cleared, Sean and the others went back to making the paper like always.

But they knew full well that Anti-Thesis was still out there and would be a problem in the future if they didn't find a way to stop them.

That's when they decided to train. To get stronger just incase something stronger was thrown their way from their now ever growing list of enemies.

X

Dispite the planning going on by Sean and the others, the graffiti artist sat in an empty classroom as he waited for his punishment. He looked up when the door opened and paled when he saw who was standing there.

"You failed." said a familiar voice. "L-Leader-sama, I-" the head of Anti-Thesis held up his hand stopping his subbordinate cold. "Mako." he said leaving the doorway allowing a young woman to enter the room.

She smiled dangerously at the cowering student, "Relax. This'll only hurt a little." she said sickly sweet as the door closed behind her.

**A/N: Anti-Thesis has made the first move. But how will they handle a focused Evolved and his marry band of powerful fighters? In addition to his three powerful girlfriends? The ball has just started rolling and it'll only get more chaotic from here on out! Updates coming soon guys!**


	11. Identity Crisis

**A/N: Hay everybody. For starters I'd like to apologize for waiting so long to update, but something horrible happened a while back.**

**My eight month old niece died of Meningitus...and I've been doing all I can to help put my shattered family back together. It is something that you can't simply overcome, and being there for my sister and her boyfriend in their time of need came before anything else.**

**Losing a child is the worse pain you can imagine. And my niece had so much to live for to be taken away like that. She was a beautiful little girl and my family will no longer be the same now that she's gone.**

**Take my advice guys...cherish every moment you have with your loved ones...because it can all be gone in the blink of an eye.**

**(I own nothing)**

Ice shards flew through the air forcing Kurumu to dive out of the way before going in slashing with her claws. Mizore brought up an ice shield and blocked the Succubus' attack and slashed with her ice claws hoping to catch her off guard.

Kurumu saw the attack and locked her claws with the snow woman's, both holding their ground refusing to give in.

"Alright guys, good work." said Sean clapping his hands. The two girls stood down breathing heavily after their spar as they joined the others. After the appearence of Anti-Thesis, they had a agreed that preparing themselves for another fight.

"Anyone else wanna have a go?" The Blacklight carrier asked. "You kidding? You nearly took my damn legs off!" Gin shouted still in his werewolf form as he tried to finish healing from his spar with Sean.

"My turn." Sean turned around only to duck under a high kick that was aiming to take his head off. Inner Moka kept the attacks coming forcing Sean back more and more as he dodged. Getting a brief moment, he formed his hammerfists and blocked the next kick.

"Good to know your alert to your surroundings." said the silver haired vampire as she lept back. "Remember, I aim to please." said Sean bowing. Inner Moka rolled her eyes as Kokoa's bat Kou landed on her shoulder. "Kick his ass Nee-sama!" Kokoa shouted from the sidelines.

Sean shook his head as Inner Moka grabbed the bat as he changed into a large sword that she easily held in one hand. "You better give me your all; my mate." she said with a small grin. Sean grinned back and formed his right arm into his blade.

The two circled each other for a good minute before launching at each other. Sparks flew as metal rang against metal in the center of the field. Inner Moka and Sean went at each other at speeds the others could barely track. Their respected blades flashing through the air so quickly the weapons whisled before striking against each other.

The vampire lept into the air and flipped over Sean slashing at his back. Sean spun with his opposite arm turning into claws and blocking the attack and holding the sword still. "Your holding back." said Inner Moka with gritted teeth. Sean winked at her as they lept apart. "I only go all out on those I intend to kill Inner. You should know that."

Growling, Inner Moka charged in slashing the large sword with lightning quickness. Sean dodged the attacks while bringing out his whipfist and lashing it at his raging girlfriend. The vampire lept over the bladed tendril and went in for another strike.

Sean formed a shield with his other arm and blocked the sword before pushing her back and going on the attack himself. Forcing Inner Moka to dodge and perry everything the Blacklight carrier was throwing at her.

With a wide strike, the sword flew from Inner Moka's grasp and landed off to the side. Sean pressed her back against a tree, arms pinned abover her head with their chests pressed together. "Was that good enough?" he asked huskily with their faces were only an inch apart.

The silver haired woman gave a sultry smile as she brough her lips closer to his.

Sean was thrown back from a powerful knee connecting with his gut. He rolled backwards and landed on his feet before smirking at the red eyed vampire as she put a hand on her hip and smirked at him. "Your too easily distracted." she chastised lightly.

"I'm surrounded by three beautiful girlfriends, and am currently fighting one. Any man would be distracted in my position." Sean said dusting himself off. Inner Moka rolled her eyes as the two decided to take a break.

"I'm on deck." said Zack as he stood up and walked out in the middle of the field they were fighting in. Sean nodded to the freshmen before looking over everyone else. His gaze fell onto Kokoa who had been reading a book while Kou flew back onto her shoulder. "Kokoa. Why don't you spar with Zack?" he asked grinning at his now blushing friend.

"Why would I-" she stopped mid-rant when she saw both Sean and Inner Moka looking at her with crossed arms. Remembering of the stipulations of the fight she had lost against Sean weeks before. "Fine." she grumbled standing up.

The two freshmen readied themselves. Kokoa having Kou turn into a spiked bat while Zack held out his hands.

The shadows around the blonde shifted as they creeped across the ground and surrounded him. When it covered the ground under his feet, Zack disappeared into the small abyss.

Kokoa's eyes were wide as she watched her fellow freshmen vanish into the shadow portal below him. She quickly overcame her shock as the portal reopened and Zack emerged wearing something akin to a ninja outfit. It was all black with a hood covering his head. Armor covered his chest, back, arms and legs and a mask covered the lower half of his face.

The face that looked out from under the hood was masked in shadow, except for a pair of glowing green eyes that focused soley on the red headed vampire.

(A/N: Think Noob from the latest Mortal Kombat except with glowing green eyes.)

"A Wraith. Your kind are very uncommon." said Kokoa as they both took a stance. "But your still no match for a vampire." she finished while narrowing her eyes.

Zack tilted his head, "Then come at me, and find out what I can do." he said, his voice sounding the same but had a strange echo to it.

Kokoa launched at him swinging her large weapon. Zack quickly fell into a shadow portal below him as the young vampire flew over where he had been standing. Kokoa spun back looking for her opponent, only for the Wraith to come out of her shadow and kick her in the back sending her forward.

Spinning in the air, the young vampire landed back on her feet. She went back on the attack, Zack stuck his hand out and the shadows around him flew into his palm and started reshaping until a black shield materialised into his hand.

Kokoa's weapon struck the shield, but it didn't so much as shake as Zack's feet dug into the ground from the blow. Kokoa quickly spun and delivered a solid kick to the wraith's chest sending him flying across the field.

The shadows of the trees came to life and caught Zack before he hit the ground and set him back on his feet. "Alright, time for a new trick." the blonde mumbled as he began to focus.

His shadow shifted and seemed to come off of the ground before standing next to him with it's arms crossed. With a smirk that was hidden by his mask, Zack and his shadow charged Kokoa.

The young vampire saw this and prepared herself as they duo seperated and attacked from different sides. She blocked several hits, but Zack managed to nail a lucky blow to her stomach making her stumble into the arms of his shadow that held her in place.

"Got ya." said Zack proudly. Gritting her teeth, Kokoa broke free and flipped over Zack's shadow turning her spiked bat into a sword as she cleaved the dark clone in half down the middle. The shadow fell to the ground and dissipated before reappearing under Zack's feet.

She immediately went for Zack who had created a sword made from shadows and parried her blow. However, the strike had a lot of the young vampires supernatural strength behind it. The blow shattered the wraith's sword and knocked him to the ground where Kokoa placed her sword's blade at his throat.

"Yield." she said with finality and a grin on her face. Zack admired her pretty face a moment before he slipped back into the ground via shadow portal.

Kokoa stood calmly, letting her senses expand as she waited for her fellow freshmen to attack. Without warning she spun on the ball of her foot and kicked Zack in the face sending him crashing through a tree and onto the ground unconcious. "Feh, he should have known better." Kokoa scoffed as Kou turned back to normal and took his usual spot on her shoulder.

Sean walked over to Zack as his young friend changed back to normal, "What happened?" the blonde asked looking up at the Blacklight carrier. "You got knocked the fuck out dude." Sean said chuckling as he helped Zack to his feet.

"Still think I couldn't stand a chance?" Zack asked grinning. Kokoa growled, "You mearly survived because of trickery. Like most Wraiths you rely on your shadows to save you and not actual skill."

Zack's grin vanished. "You were lucky this was a spar. Or else you could have been easily killed. The only thing that kept you breathing is because you are the friend of my sister's mate. You couldn't hold a candle to what a vampire is truely capable of. Remember that." said Kokoa as she stalked back toward the school.

Sean glared at her back before turning to his young friend who looked downright miserable. "Hay, don't take it personal man. She's just got issues since she's not as strong as she boasts." he said patting Zack on the shoulder.

"I've tried everything Sean. All she sees is me as a weakling and an inferior monster...I just want her to like me." Zack said with a sigh.

"We vampires are a very proud people." said Inner Moka. "If you wish to be in ones good graces, then you must prove yourself worthy of it." she looked at Sean with a small smirk.

"She's right. You have any idea how long it took me to get in good standings with Inner over here? I had to kick a lot of ass and prove that I wasn't a weakling." said Sean. "Kokoa's got a hard head and a stubborn personality. If your still crazy about her, you have to work hard for her attention and that your worthy of it."

Zack looked at his friend and nodded, "Alright. I get it now. No way in hell I'm giving up now!" he exclaimed running back to the school with determination in his eyes.

The group watched him go with matching grins, "That's one lovesick little boy." said Gin chuckling. "Gotta give him credit though. His crush kicks his ass and berates him like that and he still wants to keep trying." said Kurumu.

Inner Moka leaned into Sean, "You do know she likes him too right?" she said quietly. Sean grinned, "Oh yeah. She's just too pig headed with all of that pride to see it yet." he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, they'll get there someday."

X

Since the incident with the graffiti artist not long ago, Sean had made it a mission to keep an eye and ear out for anything that would hint toward Anti-Thesis.

Consuming one of their thugs gave them a bit of an edge. But the memories were muddled so that he couldn't see any of the higher ups or the one in charge of the half-monster extremist group. But any amount of information was better than nothing at all.

In addition to that, Sean had been hacking into Blacknet frequently to make sure that Blackwatch hadn't been up to anything since he was last in the human world. But his searches came up empty each time. Whatever the organization was up to wasn't showing up.

This had both relaxed and troubled him. Relaxed because they must not be up to anything too big...but troubled because with no way of knowing what they 'might' be up to he was flying blind.

Something that Sean hated more than anything.

Everything else in his life was going just fine. Classes went smoothly. There wasn't any real trouble that would involve him having to step in. And his time with the girls was always special and unhindered. On top of that the carnival was drawing closer and it had all of them excited.

Dispite all of that however, Sean just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen very soon.

X

Mido Kusabi watched his target from a distance. His mission was a simple one; learn everything he could about Mason and report it back to his Leader.

Like the rest of Anti-Thesis, he had been warned about the power that the Blacklight carrier possessed and the amount of damage he could inflict in a fight. But that was why he was given this assignment.

He was to find out if there was any possible way to take the viral teen down should it ever come to a fight,

So far the Anti-Thesis enforcer came up empty. No one in school had the guts to challenge him anymore considering what he has done to all others who attempted to fight him or hurt anyone. The fall of the PSC the previous year was a perfect example of that.

Mido was getting impatient. Like the others that joined Anti-Thesis he hated the way that half breeds were subjected to the so called 'superiority' of full blooded monsters. Watching Mason interact with his girlfriends sickened him. How someone with his power would lower himself to be with full blooded whores.

Especially the pink haired vampire Moka.

He had seen her in action when he power was inleashed. An S-class monster that struck fear in the hearts of many who dared cross their path.

"Mido." The enforcer looked up from his musings to see Kiria leaning against the wall closest to him reading his favorite book. "What is it?" asked Mido.

Kiria closed the book, "Leader-sama has a new mission for you. One that you may find to your liking." said Anti-Thesis' second in command.

Mido smirked, "I'm all ears."

X

Sean walked out of the boy's dorms. The sun had begun to set on the horizon painting the sky a beautiful compination of reds and purples as he walked along the path.

Even though things had been quiet around the school. He still did nightly patrols to ensure that there wasn't anything suspisious going on around Yokai after hours.

"Sean-kun!" Sean looked up and saw Moka approaching him. "Moka, what's up?" he asked as his vampire girlfriend joined him. "Nothing really. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari are studying together so I thought I'd come find you." said Moka.

Sean smiled, "I was just going out to make sure everything was quiet. Care to join me?" the pink haired girl nodded as they set off along the path together.

They traveled in silence. Sean casting several glances Moka's way to see her unusually quiet. "Moka?" The young vampire jumped slightly. "Y-Yes?" she asked nerviously. "Is everything okay? Your pretty quiet." said Sean.

Moka sighed and started twiddling her fingers. A habit she often had when she was nervious about something. "Um, it's just that..." she let out a breath. "I've just been thinking a lot lately." Sean tilted his head, "About?" he implored.

Letting out another sigh, Moka stopped and turned to him. "About...me, and my other self." she confessed.

Sean gave her a confused look. "What about you two?"

Moka looked down not meeting his gaze, "Is she...prettier than me?" Sean felt even more confused. "What are you talking about Moka?" he asked.

"I...I mean I already know that she's stronger, braver, and a lot more calm and focused than I could ever be..." she continued. "Moka?" "A-And to two are alike in many ways..." "Moka." "Not to mention that she was able to mark you-" "MOKA!" Sean shouted gently shaking her shoulders making her stop ranting.

"What is all this about? Where is all of this coming from all of a sudden?" Sean asked trying to make heads or tails of this conversation.

Moka looked up into his eyes and sighed. "Lately...I've just been thinking about which one of us is best for you."

Sean reeled back as though he was punched. "You can't be serious...Moka, I love both of you equally. Just like I love Kurumu and Mizore." he said gently holding her cheek. Moka stepped back out of his reach. "I-I know that Sean-kun...it's just that...what if you had to choose between the two of us? Who would you choose?"

Silence. Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the depressed look on Moka's face proved otherwise. "Moka...I explained that to you already I would never break your hearts. I can't just choose and leave the other broken." He stepped forward and held her in his arms. "What brought all of this along?"

Moka looked up at him, he hand reaching up and fingering the rosario around her neck. "I think it would be best if my other self explained." she said quietly.

Nodding, Sean reached up and snapped the rosario off of the choker allowing Inner Moka to come out. "Sean." she said with an emotionless face. "Inner what's going on?" he asked now wanting answers more than anything.

The silver haired vampire let out a breath. "I never explained to you the full extent of that rosario." she said pointing to said charm in Sean's hand. Sean looked at the cross a moment, "I remember you saying that it was created by your father to seal your true power so that you could blend into the human world easier when you went to go live with your mother."

Inner Moka nodded, "Yes, but there is something that you don't know. Something that you should have known from the beginning." Her red eyes looked into his, "My outer self is the result of my powers being sealed. Essentially, the seal created a seperate may know this on some level, but you fail to realize one very important fact."

"And that would be?" asked Sean now interested. Inner suddently looked nervious, something that was never seen on the silver haired woman before. "The outer me...isn't the real me.

Sean suddently started to remember what Kokoa was talking about in the beginning of the year;

_"That bitch isn't my sister!" Kokoa screamed. "My sister was strong, brave and was worthy of the name vampire. That girl is nothing but a fake!" _

_Sean tilted his head, "What do you mean she's a fake?" Kokoa scoffed, "If it wasn't for her my sister would be here all the time, not stuck within the shell of a weak fool." The Blacklight carrier's eyes widened, "Your talking about Inner Moka." he said understanding now._

_"That girl isn't my real sister. She's just a weak personality overtaking her body." said Kokoa. _

Looking at Inner Moka, seeing the hesitation in her eyes he now understood the full ramifications of what was happening. The silver haired vampire stepped forward and held the Blacklight carrier's face in her delicate hands. "I'm always just watching...the outer me is able to touch you whenever, kiss you whenever, and yet she isn't the true me."

Sean felt his stomach twist. Now he understood. "Moka...When I said that I loved both of you I meant it." he said cupping her pale cheek.

"But you don't understand!" Inner Moka exclaimed. "I...I can't take not being able to be with you! My outer personality can be with you whenever she wants because I'm sealed away. I want more."

The silver haired woman pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss that spoke of both passion and desperation. Shocked at first, Sean held her hips as he kissed her back. He realized what she was trying to make him understand.

Even though she agreed to the shared relationship with the other girls, she was trapped behind the seal she was forced to wear. Being unable to be with him so freely like the Kurumu, Mizore and her outer self were able to do.

Inner Moka no longer cared about pride or status. She had been extremely frusterated being trapped for so long not being able to be with her mate like the others. When they were in NYZ she had a large amount of time to spend with him because she was the only one among her two sides who could fight what was trying to kill them in that city.

And in that time she'd give anything to be with him and not have to worry about being sealed away.

The kiss started to get more heated. Sean pressed Inner Moka against a nearby tree, one of her long pale legs going around his waist as she started grinding against him in need. They seperated to breath, Sean saw that the vampire's slitted eyes were dialated and were glowing. The feeling of her heart hammering against her chest and into his made him realize how hard he was pressing into her.

Inner Moka's hands clutched his shoulders to the point of brusing had he been a regular human. Her breath panting. "I. Need. You. NOW!" she hissed pressing her hips harder against his. Sean grunted, the hand he was using to brace against the tree crunched into the bark as his eyes flashed red.

"Well, isn't this sweet."

Sean and Inner Moka looked to the right and saw a group of twenty people weaking black cloaks standing in the center of the path. The one in front of them had his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

The two stepped away from the tree and faced the group, Sean with his arms shifting into his claws. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Mido Kusabi. And I'm here to deliver a message." said Mido as his right arm morphed into a long appendage with two long blades on the end. The group behind him also began to morph, the arms all becoming an array of bladed weapons and claws of various kinds and sizes.

"Don't fuck with Anti-Thesis." said Mido as they all prepared to attack.

Sean and Inner Moka got ready to fight. "You assholes are gonna regret interrupting our private time." Sean growled as his claws flexed. "Painfully." said Inner Moka darkly cracking her knuckles.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. I won't be updating as fast as I used to, but updates will be coming be sure of that.**


	12. Protecting What's Yours

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews guys, and thanks even more for the condolences reguarding my family. With a little more incentive I thought I'd crank out the next chapter really quick. So here it is guys. **

**I own nothing**

The silent night at Yokai Academy was shattered by the sounds of combat.

Having been interrupted during an intimate moment by Anti-Thesis thugs, Sean and Inner Moka didn't give the half-monsters a second to come up with a plan before going into a full frontal assault.

Sean practically flew across the ground, claws outstretched as he closed in on the group of thugs. The deadly blades shearing through two of the half-breeds before they could get their own bladed weapons up to defend.

Inner Moka flipped through the air, landing in the center of the group before sending out a massive spin kick that sent half a dozen thugs flying into different directions. One thug flew toward Sean who snatched him out of the air, jamming two fingers into the half-breed's chest before throwing him to a small group of thugs standing off to the side.

The thug spun in the air like a football until he landing in the center of the group, his body exploding in a barrage of tendrils that attatched to everything and everyone around him before imploding back inward in a fountain of blood and gore.

Sean spun around, right arm shifting into a hammerfist and smashing the ground as another Anti-Thesis thug tried to run him through. The strike sent the thug into the air allowing Sean to shift his arm into his blade and slice the thug in half while in mid-air.

Spinning on his heel, Sean ran his blade through the chest of another thug attempting to flank him.

Inner Moka grabbed the bladed arm aimed for her neck, twisting it violently to the side until she heard a loud snap followed by a cry of agony. Twisting the opposite way, she through the half-breed into two of his friends knocking them all to the ground.

She didn't give them a moment as her foot came down on their heads ending their lives. The silver haired woman's eyes roamed over the remaining thugs standing around no longer feeling so confident. "You were told you would regret interrupting me and my mate...you will suffer this night." she said with her red slitted orbs glowing in malice.

Mido looked on as his group was decimated. His mission was starting to look more and more like a lost cause, but he knew that the rest of the plan had yet to be set into action. "Fall back!" he shouted as the survivors of his group began to retreat toward the school.

Sean looked up after cutting down a thug with his whipfist as the rest of the Anti-Thesis group started to fall back to the school. "They're running." he said to Inner Moka. "Not for long." she growled giving chase. "Inner!" he called out running after her.

Suddently, over twenty more Anti-Thesis thugs lept from the trees and surrounded him weapons ready. Sean got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach...the bastards planned this!

The thugs all charged for him. Sean clentched his fists as energy gathered around him, tendrils rippling over his form as his bio-mass reached critical levels. Raising his right foot, he stomped down with earth quaking force as a blast of tendrils, flames and hardened pieces of sinew shrapnel exploded out of him in every direction.

The devistator attack shreded the half-breeds before they could even hope to get out of range. When it was all over, Sean stood in the center of all of the carnage his attack had caused. The Anti-Thesis thugs all around were in pieces.

Shaking his head, Sean went to follow after his vampire girlfriend when he saw one of the half-breeds still breathing. Sean's arms took on their tendril form as he grabbed the thug by his throat and held him up. "Alright, what the fuck are you assholes planning?" he asked darkly.

"_cough_...fuck you Mason...the time of full blooded monsters is over..._cough cough_...your blood sucking slut will be the first to go..." the thug wheezed out.

Sean's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. The thug's neck snapped like a twig in his grasp before he ran as fast as his bio-mass charged legs could take him in the direction Inner Moka went.

X

Inner Moka ran through the halls of the empty school, her sharp eyes searching every corner for the Anti-Thesis members that had gotten away in their fight.

She rounded another corner and saw Mido standing at the end of the hallway with two sets of thugs on either side. "Running and hiding like cowards. Guess you so called 'monsters' have no honor when it comes to a fight." she said as she stalked toward them.

Mido crossed his arms, "Was it running? Or was it simply part of our plan?" he asked cockily. Inner Moka growled before running at them intending on destroying them.

Mido grinned, before his bladed arm lashed out and struck the fire alarm on the wall next to him.

The shrill sound of the alarm echoed through the school a few moments before the sprinkler system on the ceiling kicked on.

The silver haired vampire looked up in horror just as the water doused her. Screams ripped from her throat as electric shocks covered her body, the water draining her strength and causing unimaginable pain.

"The powerful S-Class monster...reduced to a whimpering bitch with just a little water." Mido chuckled as Inner Moka collapsed to the floor too weak to stand as the water conntinued to pour down over her. The Thugs stalked forward and surrounded the weakened vampire. "Hay boss, think we can have a little fun with her before taking her out?" asked one of the thugs lecherously.

Mido grinned as he reached down and pulled the shivering vampire up by the front of her shirt. "Can't see why not. She nothing now with out her power."

Dispite the pain and weakness, Inner Moka glared at the half-breed in defiance. "...f-fuck...you..." she hissed as she tried to move. But almost all of her energy was gone from all the water. The thugs all smirked, "Oh, you will bitch." said Mido as his blade arm came up to her face.

A loud crash made all of the thugs jump. Standing in the gaping hole in the wall to their right was an enraged Sean Mason. His right arm in it's blade form, his left in claw form.

From under his hood, a pair of glowing red eyes leered at them as killing intent flooded the hallway. "No mercy. And no hope...for any of you!" he roared charging forward.

A thug was grabbed by his fast in a set of claws and slammed into the lockers so violently that the metal bent like aluminum and the half-breed's head exploded splattering blood, bone and grey matter all over the wall.

The rest of the thugs scattered in horror before the massinve blade lashed out and took the heads off of two others. Mido paled realizing that they had stepped into serious shit. In an act of cowardice he shoved his last thug toward the enraged Blacklight carrier as he made a mad dash for the hole in the wall.

Sean cut down the thug quickly before shifting his right arm into his whipfist and catching Mido with it before he made it out of the hole. Snapping the bladed tendril back, Sean glared hatefully into the Anti-Thesis member's eyes. Mido looked into the glowing red eyes and realized that he was looking into the eyes of death.

"W-Wait! Can't we talk about this?" he begged trying to break free. Sean looked at the snivelling half-breed with an emotionless face.

Mido coughed up blood as five razor sharp blades rammed through his stomach. Sean's face remained emotionless as he twisted his claw viciously, shreading the other teen's insides like a blender before forcing the appendage out the thugs back.

"Death is too good for you." Sean said monotone as tendrils began to come out of his arm and cover Mido. "You will live a nightmare for the rest of eternity." He glared into the thug's dying eyes as the tendrils creeped up his form. "You will know the true meaning of HELL!" Sean snapped Mido's spine in one final act as he was consumed into the viral teen's body.

_"Mido." The enforcer looked up from his musings to see Kiria leaning against the wall closest to him reading his favorite book. "What is it?" asked Mido. _

_Kiria closed the book, "Leader-sama has a new mission for you. One that you may find to your liking." said Anti-Thesis' second in command. _

_Mido smirked, "I'm all ears."_

_"Your next mission is to send a crippling message to Sean Mason. How you do it is entirely up to you. But it has to be something that proves to him that Anti-Thesis is not to be trifuled with." Kiria said looking at the enforcer seriously. "You know the price of failure Mido...do not fail Leader-sama."_

_Mido waved him off, "Yeah, yeah I got this. Mason won't know what hit him after I'm done."_

Sean opened his eyes and clentched his fists. "Kiria Yoshi...you and I are gonna talk _very_ soon." he said darkly.

A whimper snapped him out of his dark thoughts, spinning around he saw Inner Moka laying on the ground drenched to the bone and shivering. "MOKA!" he shouted dropping down next to her and proping her up on his knee. "Moka? Moka talk to me!" he shouted checking her pulse and touching her face.

The young vampire opened her eyes slowly, "S-Sean..." she whimpered as she fell still. "Fuck!" Sean shouted scooping her up and running through the school. Thankfully the sprinklers had turned off as he was consuming Mido.

The door to the infirmary was kicked off it's hinges as Sean ran in, laying Inner Moka gently onto one of the beds. "Shit." he muttered trying to figure out what to do. Realizing what he had to do, Sean blushed as he slowly started to take off the young vampire's soaked clothes.

Focusing on getting the silver haired girl dried off and help her get her lost energy back before she became too weak. He managed to get her down to her bra and panties while keeping 'other thoughts' in the back of his mind.

With his task done, he went through the cabnets and pulled out several large fluffy towels, wrapping them around Inner Moka's body and started to dry her off as much as possible.

Mostly dried, Sean wrapped one final towel around the vampire's body before sitting on the bed with her cradeled in his arms. Using his unnatural body heat to warm her up. "Come on Moka. Wake up baby." he whispered into her ear. Several tendrils coming out of his body and coiling gently around her in order to create more warmth.

"...Sean..." Sean looked down and saw Moka's red eyes looking weakly back at him. "Moka what can I do?" he asked trying his damnest to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Reaching up, the silver haired girl reached into his hood and placed a hand on the side of his neck. "...b-blood...too...weak..." she said weakly. Sean's upper half became bare in a second, he pulled her up close so that her face was in the crook of his neck, "Take everything that you need. I got plenty to spare." he said strongly.

Dispite her weakness, Moka managed to find the two scarred puncture wounds she put on him to mark him as her mate. Her fangs elongated and pierced the skin easily as she started to draw in as much blood as she could to revive her lost strength.

Sean craddled her head to his neck, his fingers in her long silver hair as she drank. His body heating up at the close contact and the fact that the young vampire wasn't wearing much under the towel around her. But he managed to fight his urges in order to ensure that she was safe and healthy.

Moka, for her part, was blushing. Her strength was returning very quickly. And the intimate embrace she was in made her heart pound loudly against her chest. Never had she felt so cared for, so loved. Sean was willing to give up part of himself to ensure that she was okay, something that she both cherished and loved about the man holding her.

He was unlike any other. So strong and swift, yet kind and gentle with a vicious streak to overcome his enemies. He was the perfect symbol of yin and yang. And she knew that he belonged to her and the other girls. No one would take him from them.

Pulling back slowly, Moka took a deep breath as she felt the blood settle in her belly and her strength coming back. "Sean...thank you." she said with her head resting on his shoulder. Sean smiled, "I'd do anything for you Moka. You, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari matter more to me than anything."

Moka leaned up and looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth. She smiled as she pressed her lips to his. Dispite the taste of his own blood, Sean kissed back hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back.

Seconds passed, the kiss became heated as Moka straddled his waist. Towel forgotten on the floor as she ground into him, nails digging into his chest.

Sean removed his hands from her hips to her face as they pulled away. Moka looked at him confused, "What is it?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't think we should be doing this here." Sean said looking around the infirmary.

Moka growled, her red eyes flashing. "I don't care where we are. I've waited long enough Sean. I want YOU to TAKE me NOW!." she punctuated each word with a rough grind of her hips making the Blacklight carrier grunt. He snapped up and wrapped his arms around her making her stop her movements. "Oh rest assured, I will." he growled with his eyes flashing red a moment. "But the fire alarm is still going off downstairs and someones gonna see the mess we left. I don't want us getting stopped again." he continued with his eyes still smoldering.

Feeling her arousal spike at the predatory look in her mate's eyes, Moka wanted desperately for the two to get down to it. But Sean was right, and the chances of them getting caught were high. And she would be damned if their intimacy were to be held off any longer.

"My dorm room. Now!" she hissed. Sean picked up the half naked vampire and lept out the window, his wings snapping out as they flew off toward the dorms. They arrived in record time, Sean managing to get the window open as they tumbled into Moka's dorm room. Arms and legs flexing and grasping at each other trying to find friction.

Sean's claws flashed briefly in the dark room. Moka's breasts bounced freely as her bra was sliced clean off. He panties quickly followed as the silver haired vampire pounced into him knocking both of them onto the bed as they wrestled for who would be on top.

After a few moments, Sean managed to pin the beautiful vampire under him. Arms above her head as his body pressed down into hers.

Moka gazed at her mate with passion and lust in her eyes. Sean looked back with the same look and a gentle smile. "Take me, Sean. Make me yours." she whispered gently. Sean kissed her, putting all of his love into it as proof of he meaning to him.

"I love you Moka." he said smiling. Moka smiled back with a barely seeable tear in her eye. "I love you too." They kissed again as the couple wasted no time letting their passion overcome them.

X

The group sat together in their usual meeting place by the pond having lunch together. But what troubled them was the fact that Sean and Moka had both been missing for the last two days.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Yukari taking a sip of her drink. "Not a clue, Sean's always on time for everything. You could set a clock to his timing." said Gin as he and Zack were playing blackjack with Mizore as the dealer.

Kurumu looked up and smiled, "There they are!" she shouted as the last two joined them. But the group immediately realized something was off.

For starters, Sean looked dead on his feet and was limping horribly. Moka, in her inner form, walked with an extra sway in her hips with a cocky smile and an aura of peace and happiness around her.

The group looked at them shellshocked. "They...they..." Kokoa said bug eyed. "NO FAIR!" Shouted Yukari. "I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEAN-KUN/MOKA-CHAN SANDWICH!" Everyone sweatdropped at the little witch's outburst.

The couple reached the group, Sean collapsed face first onto the ground. Gin poked him with a stick he picked up. "Fuck Moka, what'd you do to him?" he asked not getting a response out of Sean.

Moka smirked and crossed her arms over her ample chest, "I mearly showed him that a vampire had just as much stamina as an Evolved. But it would seem I surpassed him." she said without any shame.

"Two days Moka? Really?" asked Mizore with a raised eyebrow. Moka shrugged, "I had to let my outer self have her turn. And you girls were right, he was amazing."

Kokoa fainted from the thought of her older sister giving up her virginity. Zack and Gin had bloody noses while thinking _"Lucky Bastard."_ at the same time. Mizore and Kurumu had knowing smiles on thier faces with matching blushes. Yukari cried anime tears not being able to be included in their fun.

Moka knelt down and whispered into Sean's ear, "Remember, my mate, after what we've done. I expect to get the same treatment. But be sure that the other girls have their fair share as well."

Dispite his comatose appearence, Sean had a bloody nose and felt his arousal spike. _"These girls are gonna be the death of me...but at least I'll die a happy man."_ he thought with a grin.

**A/N: Like I've stated before. I REALLY wanna write the lemons for this fic, but I don't wanna run the risk of the site heads taking down my stories again. But rest assured, I have no problem adding them to the story when it's safe for all of us to do so.**

**Also, I thought I'd apply a little viciousness to the story considering what Sean is now capable of. I mean, if someone you cared about was in trouble and you had that power what would you do?**

**Reviews are what keep me goin! Update coming soon!**


	13. Startling Revelations

**A/N: The reviews have really given me something to work with guys. I'm always open for suggestions. And right now I've come up with something that will definately leave you wanting more.**

**This chapter is only a filler, it will explain a lot of things and give you a good glimpse into what is to come for Sean and the others. Not only that, it will help set the stage for the chapters to come and the rest of the story to follow.**

**I own nothing.**

_Sean couldn't believe it...he should have been freaking out but he found himself calm and collected dispite the situation._

_He found himself standing ontop of the Empire State building overlooking the vastness of New York City. Everything looked exactly how he remembered it before both outbreaks, but there were two huge problems._

_The first was everything was in black and white. The other; everything was dead silent._

_"This has got to be a dream...no way is it real." He said outloud. His voice seeming to echo forever into the silence around him._

_"It ain't no dream kid."_

_Sean whirled around and saw Alex Mercer leaning against the wall behind him. "Mercer!" he shouted with his arm shifting into it's blade form. _

_"Relax kid, I can't do anything to you here." said Mercer casually. "What the fuck are you talking about? And where the hell is _here_ anyway?" asked Sean not letting his guard down an inch. _

_Mercer leaned off the wall and walked up next to the younger Evolved by the ledge. "You want answers? Follow me." Without another word he lept off of the tall building and glided into the city._

_Sean's wings came out and he quickly gave chase. He didn't know what the hell was going on or how Mercer was alive. But the elder Blacklight carrier wasn't trying to attack him or anything else for the time being._

_Besides, Sean had killed him once. He could damn well do it again._

_The two Evolved went through the city for a long time in silence. The many buildings flying past them in a blur as they headed deeper and deeper in. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Sean asked after a while._

_"To the only place in this void that can give you what you want." replied Mercer calmly. _

_Sean scoffed, "And I should just trust you? If memory serves, you tried to kill me, the girls, and enslave the human race in your own twisted version of the world."_

_Mercer stopped onto a rooftop, Sean right behind him as he starred at the hooded man's back. "Yeah. I did try to do that." Mercer said turning to him. "But I also failed. And now I'm trapped here like everything else."_

_Sean gritted his teeth, "Where the _fuck_ is here Mercer? What is this place exactly?"_

_The elder Evolved shook his head, "You haven't figured it out yet? Where do you think all those concious thoughts and memories go after you consume someone?"_

_The teen mulled it over and came to a realization. "This is the Web of Intrigue?"_

_Mercer shook his head again, "Close. The Web of Intrigue is mearly the blue print of collected thoughts that we Evolved can tap into at a moment's notice. This place is something far more elaborate. Something that only an experienced and truly powerful Evolved can achieve." _

_His arms swept out around him, "Welcome to your Hive Mind, kid." _

_Sean looked around, "Hive Mind? Mercer nodded, "It's something I obtained after I consumed Elizabeth Greene. And now you have it."_

_"What is it?" asked Sean. _

_"Essentially, this is the central nerve where you can communicate and interact with any and all infected under your control. It is also the place where you can dip into the memories of those you've consumed on a much deeper level. Giving you much more insight and information you missed after the initial consumption." explained Mercer._

_Sean looked around now interested, "That's why it's so quiet...I haven't infected anyone or anything for there to be anything else." Mercer nodded, "Now your getting it kid." The teen looked back at him, "Guess that explains why your here. But why are you out and about running free?"_

_"Who else is gonna teach you how this shit works? Your Hive Mind is your own, but it is also sentient in a way. It _chose_ me, for lack of a better term, to guide you though everything so that you don't go crazy with what's going on while your in here." said Mercer._

_A chuckle came from the younger Evolved, "That why you went bat-shit Mercer?" The hooded man ignored the barb and motioned with his head, "Com'mon. We got somewhere we have to be."_

_Before Sean could ask Mercer was off gliding once again. Bringing out his wings he quickly caught back up as they continued on through the silent void._

_In the distance, Sean made out the imposing form of the main Gentek building closing fast. "We're headed there?" he asked. Mercer nodded as they landed in the courtyard and walked through the main doors. The hooded man lead Sean into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. "So why are we here?" asked the teen leaning against the wall._

_"I know what's been going on in the outside world. I know that you've had a run in with Rooks and several others that were working for PARIAH." said Mercer._

_Sean straightened up, "Yeah, bastard got close to taking me out like Blackwatch almost did to you in the first outbreak. What about it?"_

_The elevator stopped and the door opened to a long hallway filled with doors. Mercer stepped out with Sean right behind. "I collected a lot of information on what happened to Greene and the incident in Hope, Idaho. A good amount that wasn't recorded in any of Blackwatch's databanks." _

_Mercer looked back at him, "I also have a lot of information on PARIAH not found anywhere else." _

_Sean paused in shock a moment before having to run and catch back up to the other Evolved. "How? Where did you get the information?" Mercer smirked under his hood, "Your about to find out."_

_They stopped at the end of the long hallway where a large steel door was set up. Without a word Mercer reached out and grasped the handle of the massive door before pulling it open. The room beyond was roughly 20X20 with a large glass cage in the middle._

_In the center of the cage was a lone bed, and on that bed sat a lithe figure. _

_The person inside looked like a woman wearing a black body suit with red trim. Her red hair was up in a pony tail at the top while the sides and back were shaved. Her skin a sickly pale color that would make anyone assume she was a walking corpse._

_As if feeling their presence, the woman turned her head and looked at them. Immediately Sean was hit with a wave of recognition. He knew exactly who was leering at him._

_Mercer crossed his arms over his chest. "Sean Mason...meet Elizabeth Greene."_

X

Sean bolted awake in a cold sweat. He knew for a fact that what he experienced wasn't any dream. But if that was the case...why had this happened now instead of earlier? What's changed to bring out what he had just experienced?

"Sean-kun?" Sean looked down as Kurumu looked back at him with concern. Both of them naked after spending a night together in her dorm room.

"I'm alright sweetheart...just..." Sean shook his head trying to make sense of what happened. "I'll explain in the morning when we're all together. Let's just get back to sleep." he said smiling at the young Succubus.

Kurumu nodded before setting her head back on his shoulder and falling back asleep almost instantly. Sean wrapped his arms around her as he tried to get back to sleep himself, but his thoughts were too far chaotic to consider sleep.

He spent the rest of the night starring at the ceiling trying to make sense of what was happening to him.

X

The next day during lunch at school, Sean gathered the girls together and told them what had happened the previous night. It was no surprise that the girls were shocked and a little concerned.

"How can we be sure this is truth? How do we know Mercer's not just trying to gain control of you through this 'Hive Mind'?" asked Mizore.

Sean ran a hand through his hair, "I thought the same for the longest time. But then I made a discovery as I was talking to Greene." He looked the girls in the eye. "Everything that was infected with Blacklight that I consumed was powerless. When I consumed them I took their power too. The only part of them that exists in the Hive Mind is their conciousness which I can tap into anytime."

"And since Mercer consumed Greene during the first outbreak..." started Moka. Sean nodded, "I gained all of the conciousness' of those he had consumed as well. His knowledge is mine just like his power."

Yukari looked to be in throught, "What did you and Greene talk about? What did she want?" she asked finally.

"She told me about PARIAH, her child. And let me tell you, it isn't a pretty picture." Sean said leaning back in his seat. "How bad?" asked Kurumu.

"Worse than Mercer ever hoped to be." Said Sean gravely. "You see, Mercer and I were 'infected' with the virus. Our genetics were unique enough to make us into Evolved. Elizabeth Greene was considered 'Mother' because she was the incubator for the Redlight virus, the earliest stage of the Blacklight virus. She started all of it. She gave _birth_ to PARIAH."

"Wait a minute! PARIAH was _born_ with the virus?" asked Moka in shock. Sean nodded, "And because of that birth, Gentek was able to collect, duplicate, and synthesize the virus in it's purest form. Blacklight was born from PARIAH...it started the virus."

Silence. The girls had a rought time trying to swallow the information their mate was telling them.

Sean took a breath and continued, "Consider PARIAH as Generation-0 of Evolved. It's pure Blacklight to the core. Mercer shattered the vial which contained the virus at Penn Station and started the first outbreak, but infected himself by accident. He became Generation-1."

Yukari nodded starting to catch on, "Then he infected you, and you became Generation-2." Sean nodded, "And every Evolved that came after me could be considered Generation-3. With each person infected with the virus, it becomes more watered down and less powerful. The only reason I'm as strong as I am is because of what I have consumed. When I took down the other Evolved and consumed them I gained more power over the virus."

Kurumu looked up, "I think I'm starting to get it. You got more power the more Blacklight infected freaks you ate. And when you consumed Mercer, you reached the top of the ladder."

"Close sweetheart. The reason I was able to beat Mercer is because I managed to evolve beyond the level he was at. But I'm still a 'lower generation' of Blacklight Evolved. As I said, PARIAH is _pure_ Blacklight which puts it on a whole nother level then either me or Mercer." explained Sean.

Mizore rolled her lolipop in her mouth, "This is all facinating, but what has all of this have to do with what's happening?"

Sean sighed, "When Mercer defeated and consumed Greene, PARIAH took it personal. Mercer killed it's mother after all. It saw Mercer as a threat to it's own well being since he was getting more and more powerful by the day. The asshole survived a _nuclear explosion_ for christ sake."

Moka started to pale when it all started to click, "If PARIAH considered Mercer a threat for consuming Greene...and you consumed Mercer..." "I jumped to the top of PARIAH's shit list." finished Sean leaving everyone with a bad feeling.

"That explains what happened on your field trip." everyone looked up as Dana and Dr. Ragland joined them. "If Rooks is working with PARIAH, then he was charged with weakening you to the point where you could be picked off without trouble." said Dana.

"PARIAH's planning something...something big. And it's ensuring that the only one capable of stopping it is out of the picture." said Sean. "And whatever it is, it's got the conciousness' in my Hive Mind freaking."

Ragland stroked his chin, "It's all very interesting data. Dana's been letting me look over every piece of information you all collected during the second outbreak in New York in comparison to what we already had from the first outbreak. Everything points to one conclusion." said the doctor.

"And what is that Ragland-san?" asked Moka.

"It's obvious." said Sean. "Mercer said it himself before our fight. 'Humanity is stagnant, dying.', he was planning on making the whole world one body and mind. It was a more organized version of what Greene had planned if the virus had made it out of Manhattan."

Yukari gasped, "They were going to infect all of humanity! Control every human in the world and change it to fit their image of evolution."

"And if humanity falls to the virus, the Yokai worlds would soon follow." said Mizore clentching her fists.

"It would be only a matter of time before either of them would find a way to reach the monster worlds. An infected human is bad enough, especially the select few that can become Evolved. But an infected monster?" said Sean shaking his head.

Everyone felt chills. The idea of an infected monster, or worse an Evolved monster struck fear into them. "Any monster would be unstoppable if under PARIAH's control." said Dana.

"And if one of my kind got infected..." Moka drifted off not wanting to even think about the nightmares that could be unleashed from such an abomination. She and the others remembered clearly what the virus had done to people in NYZ. Something like that happening to their kind filled them with dread.

"Right now we only have a faint idea of what PARIAH could be up to. We don't know for sure. And like Greene and Mercer before it, it doesn't know the existance of your worlds. For the moment we can only hope things do not get worse." said Ragland.

Everyone relaxed, but the bad feelings had already settled in. Sean looked off into the distance. That familiar feeling was back. The feeling of something about to occur, something horrible.

X In the Human World X

Rooks over looked everything around him. It had taken almost every string in his arsenal as one of the heads of Blackwatch to get everything they needed. Now all they had to do was wait for their moment to strike.

The Colonel pulled out a phone, "We're almost ready. All we have to do is wait for our inside operative to do their part. They will never see us coming." he said with a sickening grin.

_**"Excellent Colonel."**_ hissed a dark voice on the other line._** "You have your orders, make sure that you succeed in your mission. The price should you fail will be very...**_**unpleasant**_**."**_

Rooks suddently felt as though his head was going to explode, red and black veins stretched over his bald head as the pain grew to the point of crippling. "Y-Yes sir! We w-won't fa-ail you!" he managed to get out.

The pain vanished allowing the Evolved Blackwatch Colonel to breath. _**"Glad to hear it. Good luck Colonel."**_ the call ended. Rooks got back to his feet and looked at the dozens upon dozens of Blackwatch soldiers stood waiting for olders. Among them stood dozens of Orions also waiting for orders.

He knew that there were several Evolved among them. Waiting to be unleashed with a single order.

Rooks smirked. Everything was in place. All they had to do was wait.

X Unknown location X

PARIAH let go of the handheld device, a tendril reached out and taking it away into the shadows before it hit the ground. "Do you really think that he'll come through?" asked a figure leaning against a nearby wall.

_**"Whether he succeeds or fails is irrelavent. He will serve his purpose regardless, like all the other puppets."**_ hissed PARIAH.

"And our plans? We did have an agreement." said the figure stepping into the light of the room and facing the creature sitting on a throne made of living tissue. _**"I have not forgotten our deal."**_ A large tendril suddently sprouted and wrapped around the figure's throat and lifting them into the air choking them.

_**"As long as you remember your place, Gyokuro Shuzen."**_ the female vampire struggled against the iron grip of the tendril choking the life out of her before it dropped her onto the floor harshly. _**"Your so called 'Masked King' didn't stand a chance against me. What hope do you have? Remember that."**_

Gyokuro held her throat and glared at PARIAH before quickly fleeing the room. As much as she hated it, the creature was right. It was far too powerful for her to stop, even now after it had 'eatten' the Masked King and gained his power.

All she could do was bide her time, and hope her plans would take out PARIAH along with humanity.

X

PARIAH grinned, razor sharp teeth glinting in the low light of the room. The vampire would serve her purpose, like Rooks and the countless others under it's control. Soon everything would fall into place. The world will be what it should be.

The only thing left was to destroy the only one standing in it's way.

**A/N: How was that for shock value. Considering what I have to work with, canon will be severarly changed from here on out. So I guess you could say that save for the names and places, this story will become more original than anything else.**

**If you guys have any ideas for something to add in I'm always taking suggestions. Either PM me or leave a Review.**

**(P.S.: To DinoZilla. I read your review and you have my support. I don't mind that you use my idea. Just make sure that your fic has a good amount of your own originality so that people won't think we're copying each other. I'm not one for suppressing someone else's ideas, and I'm glad I can offer even a little inspiration to some. If you need help man, I'm right here.)**


	14. School Festival

**A/N: Over 100 Reviews! And I haven't even gotten close to finishing this arc of the story yet! This is one of my longest chapters since I started the fic back up. There won't be any action really, but I figured after all of the fighting and bloodshed in the past few chapters I'd give our heros a rest for once.**

**But all that can change...(I own nothing!)**

It was just another day at Yokai Academy. Everyone was in class trying to get through the rest of their day and closer to the school festival in a few more days...well, almost everyone.

X

In a random hallway, Sean poked his head out of a janitor's closet and looked around. "Coast is clear." he said stepping out. Tendrils rippling over his form resetting his clothes.

Mizore came out soon after with her hair a mess, straightening her skirt out. "I'm late for English, see you later Sean-kun." she said kissing his cheek and skipping away. Sean shook his head smiling before sticking his hands in his pockets and heading off toward the cafeteria.

"A quicky in the janitor's closet? Classic." said Gin suddently appearing next to him as he walked.

"I find one picture of either of us being intimate your getting neutered fido." Sean said with a straight face. Gin held up his arms, "After the various asskickings you've given me? I'd rather keep my boys."

The two walked into the cafeteria and sat at one of the empty tables, "Something up?" asked Sean looking at the werewolf. Gin sighed, "Yeah. After what you told us about what happened with that guy Mido I did some digging. Seeing if I could find anything that could lead us to any more members of Anti-Thesis."

"And?" asked Sean. "I got nothing man. Everything looked normal, but if these guys are as organized as I think they might be we won't find anything incriminating." said Gin.

Sean tilted his head, "What about Kiria? The asshat gave Mido the green light to attack me and Moka. He's obviously high up on the Anti-Thesis chain of command."

Gin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Kiria Yoshi, third year student, in the top ten grade ranking of the school. Got nothing much else on him other than he hangs out with Hokuto Kaneshiro. The guy's like a shadow."

The name instantly caught Sean's attention, "The Student Committee President? That's a pretty big piece of information Gin." The werewolf looked at him oddly, then went wide eyed, "Sean you can't be serious. You honestly think the president is a part of Anti-Thesis?"

Sean pulled his hood off and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't fucking know Gin. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Gin chuckled, "After all the shit you've been through in the last year and a half I wouldn't be surprised."

Gin had been told and shown what had happened in New York Zero with Zack and Kokoa. Everything from the Blacklight virus and the Evolved to Gentek and Blackwatch. The three were shocked and horrified, but soon it all started to sink in considering Sean's powers.

"I just got this bad feeling. And my instincts are rarely wrong." said Sean. "I'll keep my ear to the ground. I just hope that this is one of those rare occasions." said Gin before he got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

Sean watched him go and shook his head. Perhaps he was just being overly paranoid, but it was always better to play it safe than to make assumptions.

"Sean-kun? Is everything alright?" Sean looked up and saw Moka sit down next to him. The Evolved sighed, "Yeah. Just stressed is all." The pink haired vampire looked concerned, "Is it about Anti-Thesis...or PARIAH?"

"A little of both. But mostly Anti-Thesis since they're the closest threat." said Sean slumping into his chair. Moka reached out and rubbed his shoulder, "Everything will work out Sean-kun." she said trying to reassure him.

Sean looked into her green eyes and smiled, "I wanna believe that Moka...it's just...I nearly lost you to those assholes. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you or the others."

Moka nodded in understanding before laying her head onto his shoulder. She and the other girls knew he was working himself ragged trying to make sure Anti-Thesis was put down. And it was starting to worry them.

X

Unknown to them, a shadow slowly slipped out of the cafeteria and walked to the other side of the school before entering an empty class room.

"Do you have something to report?" asked someone sitting at the desk at the head of the classsroom.

Kiria closed his favorite book before looking at his leader impassively, "Mason is putting the pieces together much faster than we could anticipate. Obviously his consumption of Mido put him in the right direction."

The Leader of Anti-Thesis clentched his fists, "We were aware that his ability to consume his opponents gave him some kind of an edge. But he's learned too much in too short a time." He looked back at Kiria, "Is everything in place?"

Kiria nodded, "All of our enforcers are in place and ready to execute the plan at a moment's notice."

"Good. We have a lot riding on this. We cannot fail." the individual leaned on the table revealing Hokuto Kaneshiro. "Contact our superior. Let him know that we're about ready to begin."

X

The next day Moka had gathered all the girls together for a meeting. "Okay Moka what's this about?" asked Kurumu. "It's about Sean-kun. I think all of this stress is starting to really get to him, I'm worried." said the vampire.

"I've noticed too. He seems a lot more distracted lately." agreed Mizore. Kurumu sighed and nodded, "Ever since he told us about his Hive Mind it's like he can't focus. Then again considering what has happened I can't blame him for worrying so much."

The three girls all thought hard a moment before the blue haired Succubus snapped her fingers, "That's it! We need to help undo his stress."

Moka and Mizore both blushed, "Uh, Kurumu, all three...sorry four of us do that almost constantly with him." said the Snow Woman after glancing at Moka's rosario.

Kurumu blushed too, "No I don't mean sex...although that is pretty damn good..." she shook her head. "What I mean is that we all do something together to help him take his mind off of everything that has happened. And I know the perfect thing. But first we're gonna need Dana, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa."

The other two girls looked at her oddly before she rolled her eyes before she grabbed their arms and dragged them off.

X

"A shopping trip?" asked Sean with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. The school festival is coming up soon and we wanna look our best." said Kurumu. "Don't you want us to look good _Sean-kuuuuun_?" she said sinfully with a bat of her eyelashes.

Sean started to feel his face heat up, he hated it when she did that. Infact he was damn sure that Kurumu taught that trick to Moka and Mizore too. With a sigh he reached into his wallet and pulled out a black debit card that was connected to one of the heavily collected accounts he had stashed.

"How are you guys even going to get outside school grounds?" he asked. Kurumu snatched the card out of his hand, "Ruby's helping us. And Dana, Kokoa and Yukari are coming with so there isn't anything to worry about." she said giving him a quick kiss before heading off to meet with the others.

"Whipped." Sean glared at both Gin and Zack who witnessed the whole thing with matching grins. He smirked at them, "At least I'm getting some. Unlike a certain leg humping perv and virgin shadow." the grins vanished and both raised their middle fingers at him.

Sean shook his head, "Let's just get this paper finished. I have a strong feeling my wallet's gonna be lighter by the end of the day."

X

Getting permission to leave the school wasn't hard. And as long as Ruby and Dana were with them the girls had little to no trouble getting outside the barrier and to the nearest shopping center.

"Devious. But definately effective." commented Dana after Kumuru told them how she got ahold of Sean's bank card. "It's a gift." Kurumu said with a shrug as she went through a rack of clothes.

"I'm just glad the Headmaster allowed us time away from the school." said Moka as she looked at a few dresses. "It's the weekend, and as long as we have supervision we're okay. Trust me, I researched the school rules thoroughly when I first enrolled." said Yukari as she and Kokoa were looking around.

Mizore stood next to Kurumu, but her eyes kept scanning around them. Since they had arrived the girls had been hit on almost constantly by human boys. Thankfully they managed to scare them off at every turn. If Sean ever found out all of them were pretty sure that this place would have been a blood bath.

The changing room door opened and everyone looked up to see Ruby come out wearing a strappless red dress that brought out her eyes with her hair undone and flowing down her back. "Wow...Ruby-nee-chan you look great." chirped Yukari.

The elder witch blushed at all the attention, "You think so? I'm not used to this kind of thing so I wasn't sure." she said looking at herself in the mirror. "You'll be the wet dream of every boy at the school...well except for Sean-kun." said Kurumu nodding in approval.

"What do you think Dana?" asked Moka. "Dana?" the young vampire looked at the human woman and saw that her dark eyes were glued to Ruby's form, and how the dress hugged her curves perfectly.

"Dana?" asked Mizore snapping her out of it. "Huh?" asked Dana in a daze. "Doesn't Ruby look good?" asked Moka.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You look great Ruby." Dana stumbled as a faint pink covered her cheeks. "I'm just gonna...yeah..." she said before heading in another direction.

Ruby watched the human walk away with a smile and blush of her own as the other girls looked at each other with knowing grins. "Anyway..." said Kumuru looking at Kokoa who was looking at several clothes that fit her style. "Kokoa, anything going on between you and Zack?"

The red head went ridgid just a moment giving the other girls the answer that they were looking for. "N-No. Why would I lower myself to be with some low level monster." she said bitterly.

"Because he cares about you." said Moka. "Because he's done everything in his power to get your attention." said Kurumu. "Because out of everyone at the school he's the only one that puts up with your abuse and keeps trying." said Mizore.

Kokoa's normally strong emotionless barrier cracked with each statement until she started to blush. "And there it is." said Kurumu as she and the other girls grinned. "Girls, I think our young friend here needs some advice in how to land her man." said the Succubus.

The youngest vampire suddently felt like she was in for a long day.

X

"So have you gotten anywhere with Kokoa, Zack?" asked Sean as they finally finished with the newspaper.

The freshmen blushed, "Uh, I'm not really sure. Lately she hasn't been as cold. She talks to me more like a person than a piece of shit on the ground. I don't know what's changed." he confessed.

"First, stop cussin your still not old enough. Second," Sean quickly said before Zack could argue, "Maybe she's starting to notice how committed you are. Who knows?" said the Evolved as they finished up the newspaper and sat around a table.

"Man you two, getting tied down in monogomas relationships. Why can't you just enjoy the freedom of being single?" asked Gin with a shake of his head.

The other two looked at him in discontent, "And that, Zack, is a perfect example of how _not_ to be a ladies man." said Sean making the freshmen burst out laughing.

Gin waved it off while taking out a deck of cards, "That aside, you guys ready for the school festival?" he said shuffling the deck. "No Gin, we've been skipping class and making sure that everything is organized and ready to go because we're law abiding citizens." said Sean sarcastically.

"Well I can't believe that, coming from you anyway." said Gin making Sean rolled his eyes. "Just deal the cards fleabag. If memory serves, you owe me over $100." "And me $35" added Zack making the werewolf pause in his shuffling. "Oh, I intend on getting my money back and then some boys." he said dealing the cards out.

X

The next todays passed in a blur. The girls had come back from their shopping trip to see Gin in tears from how much he lost in the boys' latest poker game to both Sean and Zack. In the next few days the newspaper club helped set up all of the stands and events for the festival. They had also been told that several parents would be arriving for the event to spend time with their kids.

And dispite his past stress with current events, Sean actually started to relax and unwind as he helped set everything up with the girls.

In no time it was the day of the festival, people were showing up all throughout the day as the events were started and everyone was having a good time.

Sean stood at the enterance of the school's courtyard where all of the games were set up watching everyone enjoy themselves. He smiled as he watched younger children laughing and playing. "Having fun Sean-kun?"

The Blacklight carrier turned and felt his jaw drop. The girls all stood behind him wearing the new outfits that they picked out a few days ago.

Moka wore black skinny jeans, a red tanktop with a black short jacket over it. Mizore wore faded blue skinny jeans, a light blue tanktop and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. And Kurumu wore skinny jeans that were practically painted on and a dark purple tanktop.

"Holy...wow..." Sean muttered in slight shock. The girls giggled before approaching him, "Glad you approve. You bought the clothes after all." said Mizore as she looped her arm with his right one. "We also helped Yukari, Kokoa, Ruby and Dana get some new clothes if that's alright." said Moka looping her arm with his right one.

"Yeah, it's all good. With what I've collected it didn't even make a dent." said Sean smiling.

Kurumu wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as the four of them walked into the festival's main area. "Com'mon, let's go have fun guys." she said as they went to the first booth. A simple game was set up, throw a ball, knock over the bottles and win a prize.

Though with Sean's strength and accuracy he won each girl the biggest prizes there were avaliable. Sean began to feel more relaxed as they went from booth to booth and had fun. "Well you four seem to be having a good time." The group turned around and saw Tsurara and Ageha approaching them dressed casually.

"Mom." "Mother." said Kurumu and Mizore a little shocked. "Surprised? We thought we'd come and see you kids again and have a little fun on the side." said Ageha. "Mind if we join you? It's not everyday we get to spend with our daughters and their future husband." said Tsurara.

"The more the marrier." said Sean with a grin. The two older women smiled back as the group of six went through the festival together.

X

Zack leaned against a wall, bag of popcorn in his hand as he watched everyone around him having fun with one another. "Sitting alone?" The Wraith jumped a little at the sudden voice. He turned and felt his face flush.

Kokoa stood next to him wearing and emerald green dress that matched her eyes with a black sash around the waist. The dress hugging her curves nicely from what the blonde could see, and the sight had his heart pounding. Her bat Kou pirched on her shoulder in a relaxed position.

"Whoa, Kokoa you look great." said Zack in awe. Dispite her emotionless mask, the young vampire blushed at the praise. "Thank you...Zack." she said struggling with her words. The older girls had sat her down and told her that she couldn't let her pride ruin what could possibly be a good thing for her.

And deep down she knew they were right. True she was from a very proud people. And above all else she knew that her father would most likely not approve of Zack in any way.

But the Wraith had a good heart. Dispite whatever she threw at him, no matter how bad she treated him and verbally abused him and his race; he stuck by her and kept trying to gain her attention through kind gestures and leaving beautiful flowers in her locker.

Even Kou told her more than once to give him a chance.

"I was...hoping to talk to you." said Kokoa now suddently feeling nervious. "About what?" asked Zack a little confused.

The red head bit on her lip a little as she tried to think of what to say. "About what you've been doing." she looked him in the eye, "Why are you trying so hard to get my attention? What are you hoping to gain from this?"

Zack took a deep breath, he was given an opening and it was time to lay all his cards on the table and hope for the best.

"Honestly Kokoa, I think your the prettiest girl on campus. And your strong willed and don't take shit from no one dispite how young you are. And even though you think I'm below your standards as a monster, it doesn't change how I feel." the Wraith confessed.

Kokoa looked at him wide eyed with a blush forming. Zack took it as a good sign and pushed forward. "And as for what I want...I just want you to notice me for who I am. And show you that I'm worthy to be in your presence alone. I-"

Kokoa stopped him with a finger to his lips. Her eyes held a fire to them that the blonde had never seen before. "Your words sound honest. And dispite everything I've done to shove you away you keep pushing forward for my affection." she looked down, "I...my father will not approve of me being with a lesser monster..."

Looking back up at Zack's dejected face she became more determined, "But if nee-sama can put that aside to be with her mate and be happy...so can I." She held the Wraiths hand in her own, the warmth from it very welcoming. "I want what she has with Sean. I want to be happy and not alone."

Zack overcame his shock and squeezed the young vampire's hand, "I won't ever let you be alone. If I have to prove that sometime down the road to your father then I will."

Kokoa looked up in utter shock but it melted away with the feeling of warm lips covering her own. Fighting her old instincts to attack, the red head relaxed into the feeling. Wrapping her arms around Zack's neck and pulling herself closer.

The kiss broke after a few seconds, but both younger teens were out of breath and blushing. "Do you wanna walk around? Maybe talk a little more?" Zack asked uncertain. Kokoa smiled, something that left him breathless as she held his hand and lead him into the festival. Kou leaping off her shoulder and perching on Zack's as they moved easily through the crowd.

From the nearby bushes, a familiar werewolf cursed. "Fuck, I lost that bet too."

X

Dana had to admit, the monsters at the school knew how to throw one hell of a party. She'd been enjoying herself for the most part, several students had introduced thier parents to her and said how great of an art teacher she was.

She wasn't used to the praise, but it was starting to really make her feel good about her new job here at the school.

"Having fun?" She looked up and saw Ruby approaching her. "Yeah, it been a blast so far." said the human woman while fighting down the heat in her face. The witch was wearing the dress she had found days prior and it had been turning a lot of heads tonight...including hers.

"Is there something wrong Dana?" Ruby asked concerned.

"N-No! I'm just getting used to being praised as a teacher. A hacker, terrorist and civilian agitator sure. But a teacher is a new feeling." said Dana stumbling at first.

Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly, "I know something's bothering you Dana. We've hung out and been around each other long enough for me to tell when there is something heavy on your mind...Is it me?" she asked uncertain.

Dana looked shocked, "No! Ruby it's not you really! It's...I..." she let out a huff and dropped her hands into her lap before mumbling something the witch couldn't hear.

"I didn't quite get that Dana." said Ruby straining to hear. Dana mumbled a little louder, but Ruby shook her head still unable to hear. With a sigh Dana spoke, "I'm...bi-sexual. And I've been attacted to this...girl, for some time now. But she and I are so different, and I don't know how she would feel, an-"

Ruby lifted Dana's face up and shocked the hacker by kissing her. It took a few moments, but the youngest Mercer reciprocated the action and kissed back as she wrapped her arms around the witch.

They leaned away from each other after almost a minute, "You need to stop using that big beautiful brain of yours Dana-_chan_." Ruby purred. "And start using this more often." she finished placing her hand over Dana's chest where her heart was.

Dana let out a light laugh before bringing Ruby back in for another kiss.

This was the scene that Sean and the girls found when they walked by where the two women were. "Whoa...never saw that coming." said the Evolved. "I always knew those two had somekind of chemistry." said Mizore smiling for her two older friends.

"Love knows no bounds kids. Remember that." said Ageha with Tsurara nodding in agreement.

X

Ontop of the school looking down onto the crowds below, Kiria gave a smirk before taking out a radio. "It's time."

"Perfect. I just hope that Hokuto is as knowledgeable as you say he is." said a gruff voice on the other end.

"Not to worry, he knows what he's doing. And Believe me," Kiria looked at his right arm as it quivered with red and black tendrils. "Everything will go according to plan."

**A/N: Romance, Romance, and CLIFFHANGER! I'm pretty sure you guys know what's going to happen next so I'm just gonna give you a little preview of what's to come.**

**Preview:**_** Chapter 15: Battle for Yokai Academy Pt.1**_

_**Sean clentched his fists, rage and hatred burning through him like a wildfire. Inner Moka and Gin on either side of him with the same looks as the three of them watched the Blackwatch units roll in weapons ready.**_

_**"You gotta plan?" Asked Gin shifting into his werewolf form.**_

_**"Kill. Them. All." said Sean bringing out his blade. "Leave no survivors." said Moka with her red eyes glowing menacingly.**_

_**The Blackwatch personel saw the three teens and aimed their weapons. But they never got the chance to fire as the enraged monsters began to tear through their ranks.**_


	15. Battle for Yokai Academy Pt1

**A/N: The time has come. I've been researching and planning for this for a few days now and it's time to put it into words. Get ready folks, cuz shits gonna get real fucking crazy here!**

**I own nothing**

The festival was in full swing, everyone having a good time and enjoying themselves. Sean sat with the girls and Tsurara and Ageha, laughing as they told stories of some of the adventures that they had.

"I can't believe you did that." said Ageha trying to control her humor. "I didn't know kicking that Blackwatch Commander so hard would send him through seven port-a-johns." said Sean snickering. "Poor bastard smelled so bad that a group of Brawlers wouldn't touch him at all."

The group began laughing again. Before lapsing into a tense silence. "What is wrong?" asked Tsurara. "Dispite what little fun we managed to have, there was still a lot that went horribly wrong." said Mizore.

Seeing the older women with confused looks Moka spoke, "We lost someone that was very close to Sean-kun and his family."

Sean nodded, "Father Guerra. He was a good man." Ageha saw the sorrow coming off of her daughter's Destined One. "What happened to him, if you do not mind my asking."

"He died trying to save me." They all looked up as Yukari joined them with her parents. The little witch looked close to tears as she remembered that day. "He was brave, even though they outnumbered him. I just wish..."

Sean got up and hugged the girl to him as she began to cry. "Shh, it's alright little sis." "W-Why did he have to die Sean-kun? All he tried to do was help people." she asked as her sobs lessened.

Leaning back, Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The girls gasped when the recognized the same golden rosary that Father Guerra had worn. "I want you to have this Yukari." Sean said holding the chain and cross out to her. "He saw something special in you like he did all of us. He'd want one of us to hold it for him."

Yukari looked at the rosary wide eyed, "Sean-kun...I don't think I can..." "It would greatly honor his memory Yukari." said her mother. "After the stories you've told us. We owe this man just as much as we owe Sean for your safety." agreed her father.

The little witch gave a watery smile before taking the rosary from Sean, her little fingers delicately going over the designs etched into the cross.

She removed her hat and slipped the chain around her neck. Yukari looked from the cross back to Sean before giving him another big hug. Everyone smiled at the scene, Mr. and Mrs. Sendo smiled too. Their daughter always talked about the young man's bravery and dedication to those he cared about.

They knew that if there was ever anyone that would look after their only child, it would be Sean. And they also knew that he'd do anything to keep her safe.

X

Hokuto stood in the Headmaster's office with seven Anti-Thesis enforcers. After a brief conflict, he now held in his hand the prize they had been hoping to obtain. "Phase One is complete. We have what we came for." he said into a radio in his other hand.

"Begin Phase Two, I'll ensure that you are not interrupted." spoke someone on the other line.

The head of Anti-Thesis looked down at the unconsious form of the Headmaster who was surrounded by the bodies of eight of his other enforcers. In his hand, he held up a rosary that emitted a small amount of energy.

"The Rosary of Judgement. The key to our success." Hokuto said looking at the artifact. "Let's go, we only have a small window of opprotunity before our plan is discovered." he said as the group headed out of the office and toward the school.

X

A loud crashed echoed throughout the school grounds followed by the sounds of people screaming. Sean and the others were up in an instant and headed toward the disturbance.

Not far away, a group of cloaked thugs were tearing the festival apart with their bladed arms. "Anti-Thesis!" Sean roared with his arms becoming claws. The girls all turned into their true forms, Sean pulling off Moka's rosario as they went after the half-breed's.

Several of the thugs were cut down before they even realized what was going on. Sean cleaved a few of the half-breeds with his claws while Inner Moka kicked several others through a booth that was set up.

"Why would they attack now?" shouted Mizore as she froze several of the thugs where they stood. "It doesn't matter, we'll find out soon enough!" Sean shouted back using his whipfist to pick off a few other half-breeds at a distance.

A group of five enforcers lept down from the rooftop. izore and Yukari readied themselves to attack when a blur went through the thugs and taking them down. Gin looked down shaking a little blood off his reverting claws with a smirk. "Can't let you guys have all the fun." The two girls smirked back before going off to fight other enforcers.

Inner Moka ducked under several strikes and kicked her attackers away, Kurumu swooped down and slashing them with her claws to ensure that they didn't get back up. Several large brass pots rained from the sky knocking out the ones that were still standing. "That was over way too quickly." said Yukari looking at all of the downed Anti-Thesis enforcers.

"Maybe Anti-Thesis is running out of thugs to throw at us." said Kurumu with a shrug.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Everyone looked up at the roof of the school where a lone student stood reading a book. The title reading 'No Longer Human'.

Sean sneered, "Kiria Yoshi. Was wondering when you'd come out of hiding and fight like a man." Kiria closed the book and set it aside, "I've merely been watching your progress Mason. And I must say that you are an impressive individual." he lept from the rooftop and landed on the ground lightly.

"You've stopped our plans at every turn. Killed our best enforcers. And proven to all that you truely are as powerful as many consider you to be. But the question on my mind is why?" asked Kiria. "You have all that power, yet you use it to protect the ones who think they are better than you. First it was humanity...now the monsters here at the academy."

"What are you getting at asshole?" asked Sean getting sick of the guy's mouth already.

"You are like us." said Kiria with a smirk. "Feared by humans. But looked down upon by monsters. Forever trapped within a vortex of misunderstanding. Those women cannot save you from their world, you will never belong with them." The girls growled dangerously at the Anti-Thesis higher up. "Join us Sean Mason. We can change the world to the way we wish it to be." Kiria said holding out his hand.

The girls looked from Kiria to Sean who was shaking in anger, "You know there is one thing I hate more than assholes who think their better than anyone else." His whipfist lashed out and grabbed Kiria by the throat before snapping him back to where Sean was glaring into his face. "It's pieces of shit like you who think you can just convince someone to turn against those he cares for."

Without another word Sean threw him into the air, his arms shifting into his tendril arms as he shot them forward and ensnared the half-breed and slammed him into the ground with Earth shattering force.

"Take a dirt nap asshole." Sean spat at the crater Kiria's body made on impact. He headed toward the girls when he heard chuckling.

Kiria walked out of the small crater dusting himself off, "Is that it? I expected more from you Mason." Sean narrowed his eyes at Kiria. Something felt off about him that the Evolved just couldn't place.

The half-breed held up his arm, the group paled as they watched the limb become covered in red and black tendrils before reforming into a large scythe. Kiria smirked, "Is this how you treat your family?"

"Your an Evolved...how?" asked Sean overcoming his shock. "Let's just say, that we have a mutual _friend_." Kiria said swiping the large blade through the air.

Sean growled, his eyes flashing red briefly, "PARIAH." Kiria nodded, "Lord PARIAH sought out several individuals who wished to make a difference in the world. And Yokai Academy was the first step."

"What does PARIAH have planned for the school?" demanded Inner Moka.

Kiria rested the shaft of his scythe-arm on his shoulder, "If you want to know so bad...why don't you _make_ me tell you."

"Gladly." said Sean bringing out his blade and charging forward. Sparks flew as the two large blades locked. Kiria lept back swiping the massive scythe, Sean ducked under the stirke and slashed his own blade hoping to cleave the other Evolved in half.

Kiria lept into the air over the attack and kicked Sean in the head sending him into a nearby wall. "Maybe you were given too much credit." he said with the same smirk on his face.

Sean came out of the wall with his claws out, Kiria brought up his scythe in time to deflect several strikes. But he failed to see one of the claws become a hammerfist that struck him with an uppercut that sent him skyward. Sean quickly formed his whipfist and slashed the bladed tendril.

The other Evolved quickly brought up his scythe and blocked the attack before landing back on his feet. He took off at speeds many Evolved were known for with his weapon ready. Sean lept over the attack, twisting in the air and firing a barrage of tendrils.

Kiria was caught in the black-hole attack as the tendrils caught him, branching off in many directions before snapping back with chunks of debris from all around.

Shaking off the attack, Kiria threw his scythe, the organic shaft extending like a whipfist with the large blade at the head. Sean ducked around the attack and caught the shaft and gave a strong yank. The other Evolved lost his footing and flew toward Sean who drove his elbow into his face with bone crunching force.

Quickly forming his blade again, Sean drove it into Kiria's chest. Viciously yanking it back out before slashing him across the chest sending him skidding across the ground leaving a river of blood in his wake.

Kiria managed to get back to his feet. Casually dusting off his front as tendrils mended the damage done by Sean's assault. "I stand corrected, your alot tougher than I-" Sean was infront of the other Evolved in an instant slamming both hammerfists into his shoulders before slamming his right foot into his chest.

The Anti-Thesis higher up was sent flying through the courtyard's outer wall and through over a dozen trees before coming to rest against a massive boulder inside the forest of dead trees.

Shifting his arms back to their normal state, Sean took off like a bat outta hell toward where the other Evolved had stopped.

X

From the sides the crowd of students and parents were in a state of awe at the raw power the two infected had displayed. And how the one that was the school's guardian was stomping the other one into the ground.

"What in the world." said Tsurara in awe. "Guess the girls weren't kidding when they said he was powerful." said Ageha as they watched the girls and the werewolf take off after Sean.

Ruby and Dana watched as well, but the witch had a bad feeling that something else is going on as she took off toward the school. "Ruby? Where are you going?" asked Dana running to catch up. "The Headmaster's office, something is very wrong about all of this." replied the witch as they began running through the halls.

"How so? If memory serves Anti-Thesis has been known for stuff like this." said the hacker as they rounded another corner.

"True, but they never attack people in such a large group. And Kiria all but calling out Sean like that. Something else is going on." said Ruby as they entered the Headmaster's office and saw it in ruins.

"Headmaster!" Ruby shouted running over to his prone form. Dana looked around at the dead Anti-Thesis enforcers, "They attacked here first. You were right. There is something else going on here." she said joining her.

Ruby cast a quick healing spell and the Exorcist started to come around, "Sir, are you okay?" she asked helping him up. "They've taken it." he rasped as the two women helped him to his chair.

"What? What did they take?" asked Dana. The Exorcist reached up and held his chest where his rosary used to be. Ruby gasped in horror, "No...They've taken the Rosary of Judgement!" she exclaimed.

Dana looked at her confused, "What is the Rosary of Judgement?"

"It's an artifact of unimaginable power. It has the ability to create and destroy barriers." explained Ruby. "But the question is why would they take..." Ruby's eyes widened. The Exorcist stood up, "They're hoping to take down the school's barrier that seperates it from the human world." he said heading for the door.

The three of them began heading deep into the school, "Why would they do that? It doesn't make sense." said Dana keeping up with them. "It doesn't matter. The barrier was set in place to keep stability between the monster world and the human world. If it goes down we'll be exposed to the humans and things will gradually get worse." said Ruby gripping her wand.

"There is still time to stop them. The barrier mustn't fall." said the Exorcist as they went through a door that lead to the basement of the school.

X

Sean ran through the woods and found where Kiria had landed. The other Evolved was no where to be found but there was a pool of blood around the boulder he crashed into. "Hiding again Kiria? Are you really that much of a chicken shit?" he called out into the woods.

He sent out a hunter pulse and quickly ducked as a large blade sliced several trees in half.

Kiria stepped out of the woods, both his arms in scythe form as he approached. "Is it cowardice? Or am I simply leading you where I want you?" he swiped both blades in a scissor move. Sean's arms turned into shields and deflected the attack sending both scythe-arms out wide.

Using the distraction, Sean ran forward and kneed Kiria in the face. Grabbing the shafts of the other Evolved's arms before delivering a solid headbutt that sent Kiria reeling back.

Not wanting the Evolved to get a second wind, Sean twisted the left arm hard. Planting his foot onto Kiria's side and pulling. There were several loud cracks before the scythe-arm was torn from Kiria's body.

Agonizing screams ripped from Kiria's throat as his left stump squirted blood across the ground. Sean took the blade and drove it repeatedly into the Evolved's chest before kicking him hard through a tree.

Kiria attempted to recover, but Sean wouldn't have it. He ran up with his hammerfists out and punched them down onto him again and again before slamming both hard into his chest with enough force to crack the Earth.

The Anti-Thesis higher up coughed up a fountain of blood as he laid in a mangled heep. His remaining scythe-arm broken and cracked like the rest of his body that was now no longer able to heal from all of the damage.

Sean stood over him breathing heavily as he glared down at the weakened Evolved, "What the fuck is going on? What the hell are you and Hokuto planning? What has this have to do with PARIAH?" he demanded.

Kiria coughed up more blood as he chuckled, "It doesn't matter...your too late..." he said coughing up more blood.

The girls and Gin entered the clearing and saw Sean standing over the downed student, "Too late for what?" asked Sean. Kiria was silent. Roaring in anger, Sean grabbed the other Evolved by his shoulders with his hammerfists and shook him. "You better give me answers asshole before things get really nasty!"

"You can't stop us Mason...your crusade against Anti-Thesis was nothing more than a speed bump to our true plan...Soon...none of you will be left..." Kiria said before he started chuckling.

Sean couldn't take it anymore. Kiria's chuckling came to an abrupt halt as he was ripped in half by Sean's hammerfists before being consumed.

X

Hokuto looked at the device before him, or more specifically the familiar looking rosario in the center. Holding up the rosary of judgement, the small barrier around the device shattered like magical glass. He grinned as he approached the device unhindered.

"Hokuto stop!" the leader of Anti-Thesis paused before looking over his shoulder. All of his remaining enforcers laid on the ground, the Exorcist, Ruby and Dana all stood glaring at him. "Step away from the barrier control." said the Exorcist, his glowing eyes giving off a very cold aura.

Smirking, Hokuto's snapped out the rosary as a bubble shield appeared around the trio. "Your too late." he said with his arm changing into a flurry of tendrils before becoming a long blade. "Far, far too late." he slashed his arm and the rosario on the device was sliced clean in half. The two pieces falling to the floor sounding a lot louder in the now dead silent room.

Ruby and Dana's faces paled, The Exorcist's eyes narrowed. They were too late.

X

Rooks smirked as his phone beeped with a confirmation. "It's time."

X

Gin turned pale at the carnage he had just seen Sean commit. The girls didn't even bat an eyelash having seen their mate do this on many occasions.

Sean's body flared with tendrils as he was pulled into the web of intrigue.

_"Is everything ready for the operation?" asked Hokuto._

_"Yes. Our mutual friend said he'd have everything ready for when the barrier falls. And by the time Mason and his friends figure it out, there will be no stopping us." said Kiria._

_"As long as Rooks is able to do what he says. Lord PARIAH picked us specifically for this job. The last thing we should do is anger him...you know what PARIAH is capable of." said Hokuto._

_"We have nothing to worry about. No matter what, the monsters of Yokai Academy will never live to see the sun rise again. And the rest of the monster worlds will soon follow." said Kiria with a dark chuckle._

Sean gasped coming back out, "FUCK!" he shouted shocking the others. Before anyone could question him, the sound of glass cracking echoed loudly thoughout the entire area.

Above them, several cracks could be seen in the sky growing larger by the second before the sky itself seemed to shatter into millions of pieces of light. "What just happened?" asked Kurumu.

"The barrier around the school is gone!" shouted Sean. "WHAT! HOW!" screamed Yukari. "That was Anti-Thesis plan! Kiria and Hokuto were sent in by PARIAH to destroy the barrier from the inside!" exclaimed Sean as he was looking over the sky frantically.

"For what purpose?" asked Inner Moka very unnerved herself.

The group felt their stomachs drop when they heard the familiar sound of helicopter blades...and a lot of them. "Blackwatch is coming. Evolved too." said Sean deadly serious. "Rooks is leading them. Their going to take Yokai Academy to gain access to the other monster worlds."

Everyone paled even more. "What the hell do we do?" asked Gin very serious for the first time since the PSC incident. Sean looked back at them, "Head back to the school, tell them what's going on and get everyone out of here as fast as you can." he said heading toward the treeline.

"Wait Sean-kun! What are you going to do?" asked Kurumu now afraid.

"I'm gonna buy you time. Those Blackwatch and Evolved assholes wanna war? I'll give them one for the history books." he said with his eyes glowing. "Not alone, I'm coming with you." said Inner Moka with conviction. "Me too. It's about time I was included in what you guys do. said Gin.

Sean sighed realizing they couldn't be swayed, "Alright then. Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore. Head to the school and start evacuation." They nodded, Kurumu scooped up both Yukari and Mizore and flew as fast as she could back to the school while the other three took off toward where the sounds of gunships could be heard.

(Play 'Let the Bodies hit the Floor' by Drowning Pool.)

They reached the main road where the enterance of the school grounds started. They looked in the sky and saw a squadron of a dozen gunships and troop transports heading their way. The tunnel enterance also resounded with the sounds of heavily armored vehicles and marching footsteps.

Sean clentched his fists, rage and hatred burning through him like a wildfire. Inner Moka and Gin on either side of him with the same looks as the three of them watched the Blackwatch units roll in weapons ready.

"You gotta plan?" asked Gin shifting into his werewolf form.

"Kill. Them. All." said Sean bringing out his blade. "Leave no survivors." said Moka with her red eyes glowing menacingly.

The Blackwatch personel saw the three teens and aimed their weapons. But they never got the chance to fire as the enraged monsters began to tear through their ranks.

Sean spun like a deadly tornado slicing mean to pieces with little effort. Inner Moka punched and kicked anything and everything wearing black armor with total abandon without holding anything back. Gin howled as his claws tore out the throat of everything standing in his way.

Blood spilled in gallons. The Blackwatch soldiers attempted to shoot, but the teens were too fast for them to nail any hits.

Sean fired several black-hole attacks that crushed over a dozen soldiers before bringing out his hammerfists and slamming them onto the ground sending a wave of black and red spikes shooting from the ground, impailing anything within range.

An Orion Phase One attempted to grab Gin from behind. But the werewolf heard the super soldier coming. Using his superior speed, he got behind the Orion and severed both his achellies tendons and dropping him to his knees. "This looks important!" he shouted grabbing the tube of neon blue fluid and yanking it out of the large soldier's head.

The Orion roared in agony just before Gin grabbed his head in both hands and tearing it from his body with the strength and viciousness his species was known for.

Out of the tunnel, an APC rolled out and took aim at the two boys as they fought. A silver blur landed ontop of it making it shake. The silver haired vampire grabbed the barrel of the APC and pulled with all her strength.

The top part of the armored vehicle groaned and crunched before it came off lept into the air and brought the cannon down onto the APC with enough force for it to explode, sending debris and shrapnel into all those standing around it.

Sean looked up and saw the gunships heading toward the school. "MOKA!" The vampire lept at him, he caught her arms and swung her around once before throwing her into the sky toward the nearest gunship. "Know your place you bastards!" she shouted as her foot connected with the arial vehicle sending it rolling into the troop transport next to it, both exploding in a huge fire ball.

Moka fell back to Earth, but was caught by Sean with his wings out before setting her onto the ground. "Your the only one that can fly Sean, stop the rest!" she said kicking a charging Orion hard in the chest sending him over the cliff and into the huge body of water below.

Sean nodded, scooping up a dropped rocket launcher and taking flight after the gunships.

The young vampire watched him go a moment before delivering a thundering roundhouse kick to a nearby soldier snapping his neck around till it was facing the other direction.

X

It took Sean only seconds to catch up to the gunships. He quickly aimed the launcher and fired into the nearest troop transport causing it to explode in midair. The rest of the arial squadron realized the threat and went to intercept.

The Evolved fired rocket after rocket until the launcher was spent. Half of the gunships laid in twisted and flamming heaps on the ground as the rest opened fire on the teen.

Sean flew around the shots fired at him, several peppering his body but he pressed onward. Flames licking around his form as he launched a fireblast staight into the cockpit of a gunship causing the whole thing to go up.

Changing tactics, he brought out his whipfist and applied flames to it before lashing out and slicing another gunship clean in half. Spinning in the air, he repeated the process with another gunship with the same results.

The remaining troop transport broke off and headed for the school. Seening this Sean flew as fast as he could and landed inside the troop compartment where half a dozen Blackwatch personel were shocked at his sudden arrival.

"Shoot him you assfucks! Shoot hi-" The Commander was grabbed by the throat before Sean plunged two fingers into his chest. "Happy landing fuckheads!" he shouted leaping back out and taking flight again.

Inside, the Commander grunted in pain a moment before his body exploded with tendrils and flamming pieces of hardened sinew. The transport exploded from the inside out before crashing into the ground.

Making quick work of the remaining arial units, Sean flew back to were Moka and Gin were fighting the ground forces. The werewolf and vampire had been pushed back as more soldiers and armored units began to pour out of the tunnel.

Gin ducked as an Orion's fist connected with a tree and shattering it into splinters. The werewolf lept into it's back, a pilfered grenade in his hand as he jammed it into the super soldier's armor at the base of it's neck.

He lept away as the Orion's head and part of it's shoulder exploded in a fountain of red mist.

Inner Moka kicked a tank flipping it onto it's roof, a round firing from it's cannon and taking out another tank that was behind it.

Both monsters panting from the constant fighting as more Blackwatch units started to close in on them.

A loud battle cry was heard from above as Sean came down like a missle from above, slamming into the ground sending vehicles and people alike flying in every direction. He lept out of the hole he had made with his hammerfists, swatting an Orion aside like an overgrown fly before slamming them into the ground sending spikes shooting up all around him.

Pulling his massive fists from the ground. He watched as the units started to close in around him before he began to focus.

Moka saw where this was going, "Gin get down!" she shouted. They both hit the dirt as Sean used his Devistator to wipe out all the remaining units in an explosion of tendrils and sinew.

Everything became quiet again. A few fires from various wrecks burned as the bodies of dozens of dead Blackwatch personel laid everywhere. "Damn...guess we won." said Gin as a very lucky bullet wounds on his body began to heal.

"No. it's not over yet." said Sean glaring at the tunnel before them. "How many?" asked Moka as she took a few deep breaths. "Too many. And there are Evolved among them...I can feel it." said Sean.

"We need to fall back to the school and think of a strategy or we won't last much longer." said Gin. The trio heard more gunships coming from the sky as they began to run back to the school.

X

Out of the tunnel, Colonel Rooks stepped out with dozens of Blackwatch squads surrounding him. He looked at all of the dead around him and narrowed his eyes.

Those deaths meant nothing to him. But from the looks of things Mason had made a stand with his little band of freaks. "Orders sir?" asked one of the men that was also an Evolved in disguise.

"Head straight for the school. Annything gets in your way, kill it." he said darkly. The soldier saluted as they advanced.

Rooks looked at the scarecrow with the sign 'Welcome to Yokai Academy'. His arm shifted into a large blade and he sliced it in half.

War had come to Yokai Academy.

**A/N: The war for Yokai Academy has begun. And this battle is so huge it's going to encompass several chapters. There will be suspense, blood, and a lot of killing. So get ready for more coming soon folks!**


	16. Battle for Yokai Academy Pt2

**A/N: After having started the whole battle, I couldn't just leave it as it was. So without hesitation, here's Part 2 Everybody!**

**I own nothing**

The school was in a state of chaos. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari arrived back just as the first few explosions were heard causing people to scream. "Kurumu what's going on?" asked Ageha running to her daughter.

"Mom the school's barrier is down! Anti-Thesis and Blackwatch were working together! Blackwatch is going to attack the school!" said Kurumu as the explosions and gunfire got louder in the distance.

"Our first priority is evacuation." said Mr. Sendo. "The school is equiped with special runes to send the students home incase of an emergency. Do any of you know where they're located?" asked the warlock.

"Ruby-nee-chan would know. But I haven't seen her or Dana-nee-chan since all the fighting started." said Yukari. "Where is Sean, Moka and Gin?" asked Tsurara. Another explosion, this one in the sky, made everyone look up. A form was flying through the air cutting down Blackwatch gunships left and right.

"They're buying us time to evacuate." said Mizore narrowing her eyes as the rest of the gunships fell to the ground in the form of fireballs.

The large crowd watched the arial fight as the rest of the Blackwatch gunships were destroyed. Ms. Nekonome looked from the assault to the crowd, "Everyone! An evacuation order is in effect, everyone report to the auditorium for evacuation!" she called out over the crowd.

Nekonome looked to the group, "Only the Headmaster is able to activate the runes to send everyone to their homes. We need to find him."

"We need to split up, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari will check the Headmaster's office. We'll check the room where the barrier device is located and see if we can figure out what happened." said Tsurara.

"We'll stay here and help keep everyone safe, go quickly. I don't think your friends can hold off Blackwatch forever." said Mrs. Sendo as the group all split up.

X

Under the school, Dana could hear the sounds of people screaming and combat. It felt like she was back in New York all over again.

"It has begun." said Hokuto. "Soon the school will be taken. And then the rest of the monster worlds will be within Lord PARIAH's grasp."

"Why are you doing this? PARIAH cannot be trusted, it will destroy everything!" exclaimed Ruby. Hokuto grinned, "That's where you are wrong. Lord PARIAH will only destroy that which is a danger to what the world should be. A place were everything is equal, no more fighting, no more hate, nothing but everlasting peace."

"PARIAH is going to destroy all of humanity and monsters alike! Can't you see that?" shouted Dana.

Hokuto frowned and held up the rosary of judgement. The barrier around the trio suddently started to shrink in on them. "I wouldn't expect a _human_ to understand. You have no idea what I have been through, what the other half-breeds have been through. We were all humans once. Cast out for being different and hated for it. We were offered power and we accepted. But in doing so we were looked down upon by the rest of the full blooded monsters."

He started to pace, "Because we were not considered _pure monsters_ we were looked upon with distain. We weren't accepted by humanity or monsters, we were outcasts. That's when we met Lord PARIAH. It showed us a world that it hoped to create, a place where we didn't have to live in fear. Where we can be accepted as part of a whole. It was beautiful."

The Exorcist narrowed his eyes, "Your a fool." Everyone looked to him. "I have seen what PARIAH has done and what it hopes to accomplish. The only outcome of that creature's plan is death and destruction. You and all those under it's guise are nothing more than pawns it will cast aside when you are no longer useful."

Hokuto growled in anger. "NO! LORD PARIAH NEEDS US!" The Exorcist wasn't moved, "You say that now, but what about after all of this is over? PARIAH is nothing more than a virus that feeds on the living and the dead. Sooner or later, you will become your Lord's next meal."

The leader of Anti-Thesis roared as he held up the rosary again. The trio stood back to back as the barrier around them got even smaller.

The Exorcist shot both of his hands out. The barrier around them shattered causing Hokuto to skid across the ground and slam into the wall on the other side of the room. The Rosary of Judgment flying from his hand and landing in the Headmaster's grasp.

"You are blinded by hate and averice Hokuto." said the Exorcist putting the rosary back on his neck. "Something PARIAH looks for in a person and exploiting it for it's own twisted agenda. You have become it's puppet."

Hokuto chuckled as he pulled himself from the wall. "This coming from _you_. One of the people that monsters and humans alike look upon as legends, means little to me." He leered at the Headmaster. "One of the Dark Lords."

Ruby gasped before looking at the Exorcist in shock. Dana looked from her to the Headmaster confused.

The half-breed let out another chuckle as his form rippled. "I will show you true power, Mikogami Tenmei of the Dark Lords!" Hokuto roared with his eyes blazing red.

The trio watched as the student's body became covered in tendrils, arms elongating and turning into long serrated blades. His body growing to twice it's size and becoming encased in hardened black and red sinew armor from neck to toe leaving his head revealed with a sadistic grin on his face. "Witness the true power of Lord PARIAH!" he roared, his long blades cleaving deeply into the floor of the room.

The Exorcist stuck his hand out, the concusion blast striking the Evolved-Hokuto in the chest and sending him deep into the wall behind him. Ruby quickly followed up with a blast of energy in the shape of a flock of crows that hit their target sending the infected half-breed farther into the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Hokuto pulling himself out of the wall. The Exorcist used the power of his rosary to put a barrier around the Evolved. Hokuto mearly grinned before slamming his blade arm hard enough into the barrier to cause it to crack. The Exorcist strained to keep the barrier, "The virus has given him a lot of power." he said as Hokuto slammed the barrier again and again.

Within seconds the barrier shattered and the Evolved charged the group. "Dana-chan stay behind us!" Ruby shouted as she launched a fire spell from her wand. The attack hit home but Hokuto charged straight through it like it was nothing and swatted the witch aside.

The large Evolved turned to the Exorcist and stabbed with his right blade arm, but the Headmaster was able to leap back out of striking range as the weapon burrowed into the stone floor.

Ruby staggered to her feet and fired a blast of energy that burned the large Evolved's back making him roar in pain. Hokuto spun around and charged with both blades poised to slice the witch in two.

She saw the attack coming and threw up a barrier to protect her, but the large blades shattered through it like glass sending her to the ground hard. "Time to die Witch." Hokuto growled raising his right blade arm.

His chest suddently errupted like a fountain as a double sided blade burst forth.

Ruby watched wide eyed as Hokuto roared in pain, trying to dislodge the weapon only for it to be pulled out and stabbed into him again and again. The large Evolved was then kicked hard in the back sending him into the wall once more.

Standing tall with an organic blade arm covered in blood...was Dana Mercer. "No one hurts _my_ witch." she growled with her eyes flashing red.

Shifting her arm back to normal, she helped a shocked Ruby back to her feet. "You okay?" she asked concerned. Ruby looked down at the arm then back at her eyes, "How?" she asked just above a whisper.

Dana smiled, "I'll have to explain later, right now let's deal with tiny over there." she said motioning to the large Evolved pulling himself back out of the wall.

"You'll regret that." growled Hokuto. Dana, Ruby and the Exorcist stood together. Dana's arms becoming three claws talons as they readied themselves. "Three on one ain't bad odds." commented Dana.

"How about five on one!" a large icicle flew through the air and shattered against the large Evolved's chest making him stagger back. Tsurara and Ageha came down and stood with the other three in their true forms ready to fight. "Come to join the fun?" asked Ruby.

"I never miss a good party." said Ageha clicking her long sharp nails together.

"Headmaster, they need you upstairs to evacuate the students." said Tsurara. The Exorcist looked from the woman to the Evolved that was now shaking off the last attack. "We got this sir, worry about your students." said Dana.

With a sigh, the Exocist nodded before leaving the room quickly.

The four women stood their ground as Hokuto charged them. "Well girls, lets show this kid what he's dealing with." said Ageha as they all attacked at once.

X

Sean, Moka and Gin ran back into the school grounds and saw it empty. "Where is everyone?" asked Gin reverting back to his human form. "Sean! Nee-sama!" shouted Kokoa as she and Zack approached them. "What the hells going on? It sounds like a warzone out there." said Zack.

"Because it is." said Sean. "The school's barrier is down. Blackwatch and Evolved are moving in to take the school and kill anything in their way."

The two younger teens looked horrified, "What do we do?" asked the Wraith. "We fight!" said Kokoa as Kou turned into a large sword and settled in her hand. Sean nodded as the sounds of an explosion made them looked to the right.

From the main gate, the teens could see a convoy of tanks and APCs moving in from the main road.

(Play 'God of the Mind' by Disturbed)

The group prepared themselves, Gin and Zack changing into their true forms while Sean brought out his hammerfists. "Let's hit'em!" he shouted while leaping into the air. A twisted in flight and aimed at the ground, striking down like a meteor and sending a wave of red and black spikes in every direction.

Over five armored vehicles were destroyed in the attack, the others around them severly damaged.

Kokoa ran forward, ducking under the strike from an Orion before driving her large sword into his stomach. She twisted the blade and slashed right cleaving the large man in half at the waist. Spinning on the ball of her foot like a ballarina, she sliced several other Blackwatch soldiers in half before they could shoot her.

Zack brought several shadows to life and had them attack the soldiers trying to shoot his friends. One soldier attempted to slam the stock of his rifle into the boy's face. But the Wraith ducked under the attack, his shadow coming alive and delivering a swift kick to the man's face shattering his gas mask and dropping him.

Grabbing the man's dropped rifle, Zack aimed and shot down a few other Blackwatch personel getting too close to the main gate. The young Wraith saw a huge fist coming at him and he vanished into a shadow portal before reappearing several feet behind where he had been.

Two Orions towered over him, slamming their large fists together. "Com'mon kid...show us what you got." said one in a gruff voice.

Zack's shadow sprang to life and charged the Orion on the left while he went after the one on the right. The two super soldiers swung at their attackers, but were unable to keep up with their speed. The Shadow lept onto the Orion's back and began to constrict it's arms around his neck while Zack got behind the one he was attacking and drove a sword made of shadows into his lower back.

The Orion grunted before backhanding the Wraith away. Reaching for the sword only for his large fingers to go right through it as if it weren't there. "What the fuck?" he wondered trying to grab the sword again.

"Sorry big guy, I control the darkness." said Zack darkly as he fired black mist from his hands into the ground.

A large shadow portal opened up below the Orion and large claws hands reached up to grab him. The super soldier struggled against the hands, but his advanced strength could do nothing against the shadows as they pulled him down. The Orion gave one last bellow before he was sucked down completely and the portal vanished.

Zack grinned under his mask...before being launched into a tree when a large fist connected with the back of his head. Staggering to his feet, the Wraith was met with the second Orion who had managed to defeat his shadow. "Your gonna regret that you little fucker." growled the super soldier.

Before the Orion could strike. He was grabbed by his ankles and flipped onto the ground. Sean stood behind him with his tendril arms holding the super soldier's legs before lifting him into the air and ripping the large man in half down the middle like a wishbone and consuming the remains.

Sean looked at the younger boy and held out his hand. Zack took the hand and was pulled to his feet. "Nicely done kid. Guess I can let you start swearing now." he said grinning.

Zack chuckled, "About _fucking_ time."

They immediately went back to back. Zack forming a shadow sword that took the head off of a Blackwatch soldier behind him. Sean forming his own blade to take down three others that were also trying to get the drop on them.

Inner Moka snapped the neck of another Orion before brutally kicking the corpse into the air and taking down a gunship that was overhead. "Dammit their endless." she muttered as she roundhouse kicked a group of soldiers back into the trees around them.

Gin fired a grenade launcher that he picked up and destroyed another APC before it could get a lock on them. "Then we just keep killing them!" he said lobbing another shot.

Kokoa came down with a large mace and slammed it into a tank with enough force to bend the armor plating like cheap aluminum. "They're not so tough!" she shouted swinging her mace at another Blackwatch soldier.

To her utter shock, the soldier blocked the strike with his arm and only moved an inch.

The man's foot came up and kicked her hard in the chest sending her flying back. Seeing this, Moka quicky caught her little sister and set her down as the man's arms shifted into a pair of large axes. "Evolved." said the silver haired vampire gritting her teeth.

All around them, the remaining 24 soldiers all began to morph into their true forms. Bladed weapons of various sizes and kinds all glinting as the Evolved surrounded them.

Sean looked at their opposition before activating his armor form, "Well...lets show these guys how we kick ass Yokai style." he said bringing out his claws.

X

Ageha ducked under the swipe of a massive blade, Tsurara lept over her and fired a volley of icicles from her hands into Hokuto's armored chest. "Were not getting through his armor!" shouted the elder Snow Woman.

Dana ran up and drove her talons into the large Evolved's repeatedly and splashing blood across the floor, "Then I'll give you an opening!" she shouted.

Hokuto swung his blade at the woman only to hit air as she rolled to the side and started stashing away at his armor on the opposite side. Ruby fired spell after spell in her magical arsenal to cause as much damage as she could.

Tsurara attempted to freeze the Evolved's feet to the floor, but the being's strength was too much for the ice to restrain. "You can't stop me! After I deal with you your children and friends will be next! Nothing will stop our plans!" Hokuto roared swinging both blades viciously.

The four women lept out of the way of the attacks to rethink their strategy. "Anyone got a good idea?" asked Ageha as the large Evolved began to stalk toward them. Ruby went into deep throught, "There might be something...A spell I learned a few months ago, but I've never tested it." she said unsure.

Dana held her hand and squeezed, "Whatever it is Ruby, you can do it." she said reassuringly. Ruby smiled at the words.

"We'll keep ugly here busy, do what you need to do." said Tsurara as she, Ageha and Dana went back on the attack. Ruby held her wand in both hands and began to chant the incantation that she had learned.

Meanwhile, Ageha and Dana were slashing Hokuto with their claws while Tsurara used her ice to try and keep him in place long enough to not hurt them.

Hokuto roared before swatting both women aside and trying to run the Snow Woman though. Tsurara brought up a large shield of ice that exploded into hundreds of shards sending her skidding back.

Dana reformed her right arm into her double sided blade and sliced a large gash in the larger Evolved's armor. Ageha diving down from the air with her claws and slashing across Hokuto's face and destroying his eyes. "YOU BITCH!" he roared swining both his blades with total abandon while the Blacklight virus in his body started to repair the damage.

Ruby continued with the incantation, magic gathering from all around her to her wand's tip where a small ball of orange energy started to grow bigger. When she finished chanting the ball was the size of a basket ball. "It's done, get clear!" she shouted.

The other women lept away as the witch aimed her wand at the now healed Evolved and fired the energy with all her strength.

The ball of magic flew through the air and struck Hokuto in the chest with the force of a ballistic missile, the explosion that followed blew Evolved's armored chest apart and sent him into the wall causing it to collapse onto his remains and burying him.

Everything fell silent as Ruby collapsed onto her knees from the exertion of magic. "Ruby you did it." said Dana kneeling down and hugging her. The witch smiled, but it vanished when they heard explosions coming from above. "Blackwatch is attacking, we need to get up there and help hold them off." said Dana glaring at the ceiling.

"Then let's go. Our kids shouldn't be the only ones having fun." said Ageha. Slinging Ruby's arm over her shoulders, Dana helped her up to the school with the other two women close behind.

As they left, the group failed to notice the pile of debris shake a little. A hand of bone covered in red and black tendrils burst from the rubble, clentching into a tight fist.

X

Sean cut down another Evolved with his blade before shifting to his hammerfists and began hammering on another.

Kokoa and Zack were standing back to back using their own swords to deflect attacks coming from the Evolved around them. Kokoa swung her blade upward and took one of their arms off, then the other before taking his head off.

Zack's shadow jumped out of the ground and held the Evolved attacking him in place allowing him to form daggers made from shadows and driving them into the infected's eyes and expanding until the head exploded.

Inner Moka ripped the arm off of another Evolved and drove it into the chest of a second one that was trying to catch her off guard. She then kicked both away before going after another.

Gin dodged and weaved around several Evolved trying to cut him to pieces. His hand pressed over a deep wound on his left shoulder from one that had gotten a lucky strike in. He took one of the Evolved off his feet and crushed his head under his own foot.

The Evolved's numbers were dropping, but the group was becoming tired and worn out.

Sean crushed the head of an Evolved and consumed him gaining back his lost energy as they all regrouped. "Dammit...how can we stop them all?" asked Zack as he looked at a few wounds he had sustained.

Sighing, Sean looked at them, "Fall back. I'll hold here and keep them out of the school so you can escape."

"Not a chance!" shouted Moka. "I'm not leaving my mate behind to fight this invasion alone!" she said not budging an inch.

"If nee-sama's staying, so am I." said Kokoa as a cut on her cheek finished healing. "There's no way in hell we're bailing on you now." said Gin with Zack nodding in agreement.

The remaining Evolved closed in on them, a large stream of ice and snow came from the sky freezing them to the ground. The blast was then followed by a loud "YAHOO!" as a blue blur came flying down and shattering the infected like glass dolls.

Kurumu landed on the ground with Mizore and Yukari coming down right behind her, "We miss anything?" she asked looking at all the destruction in disgust.

Sean chuckled, "Sorry, the guestlist got a lot smaller while you were gone." he said motioning to all the dead Blackwatch personel. "Did we win?" asked Yukari.

Sean looked serious and shook his head, "Not by a long shot. I think Rooks is just softening us up for something."

Gin sat heavily against the heavily damaged outer wall of the school courtyard as his wounds finished healing, "What could possibly be worse than what we've already been through?" he asked.

X

Rooks looked through a pair of binoculars as the last of the most recent assault team fell. "They're a lot stronger than I gave them credit for." he said lowering the eye pieces. He looked at the battalion still with him. Every single one of them Evolved, including the newly named 'Titans' (Evolved Orions). "I think it's time we hit them with everything." he said grinning.

All of the Evolved under his command grinned under their masks realizing that the time had come.

X

Back at the school, The Exorcist stood with Mr. and Mrs. Sendo as the last of the students and their parents had been sent through the transportation runes that he had set in place.

The Headmaster looked out to the horizon as he felt a chill in the air. Something had changed...and it wasn't good. "What is it?" asked Mr. Sendo also feeling the shift in the air.

"Something horrible is coming."

X

Dana, Ruby, Ageha and Tsurara got out of the school's basement when they also felt the shift. But Dana felt it worse than they did and paled. "Oh no..."

X

Sean's eyes widened in horror when he felt the disturbance. He ran to the school, up the wall and onto the roof where he could get a better view. The girls, Gin and Zack quickly followed him. "Sean what's the matter?" asked Inner Moka as they stood next to him.

Eyes glaring into the distance, the Blacklight carrier pointed in the direction they had come from. The others all looked where he was pointing and felt their blood freeze in their veins as the ground started shaking with tremors.

At the enterance of the school's dimension, stood the towering forms of three Goliaths. Their massive and grotesqe bodies hobbling toward the school and crushing everything in their path. On the ground below them, was the forms of dozens of Brawlers, Juggernauts and Evolved. All of them making their way to Yokai Academy's front gate.

Sean narrowed his eyes as he saw someone standing on the shoulder of the lead Goliath. In moment's he recognized the form of Colonal Douglas Rooks, a smug grin on the Blackwatch higher-up turned Evolved's face as his army marched forward.

For the first time in a long time, Sean felt dread fill his stomach.

How the hell were they going to survive this?

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys but with a battle this huge there's going to be a lot of those. **

**After a lot of thought and a few PMs I managed to find the name I wanted to use for the Evolved Orions, and you gotta admit that Titan sounded pretty good. **

**And reading this you all probably saw that I have changed canon in a lot of ways. Especially with what Hokuto is and how he thinks. Basically, he's become like everyone else who has let the Blacklight virus intoxicate his mind. As for Dana being an Evolved, that will be explained later on in the story so you'll have to wait on that one, sorry.**

**Things will get a lot more tense here on out guys, and there will be more shocking moments than what has already occured so be ready for anything. **

**Reviews highly valued.**


	17. Battle for Yokai Academy Pt3

**A/N: It has taken me quiet a while to write this chapter. A lot of thought, a lot of research, and a lot of originality. You guys are in for one hell of a war that will leave you with questions and wanting a hell of a lot more. So without further interruption...here it is!**

**I own nothing**

It would normally take a lot to unnerve Sean in any way. The teen Evolved had been through a literal hell in the last year and a half.

Losing everything before becoming a walking weapon of mass destruction. Fighting through a virally ravaged city. Being in a school for monsters. Having to contend with _three_ very pretty girlfriends. Fighting through a viral ravaged city...again. Taking on a black-ops military organization that has it's hands in everyone's pockets.

Even fighting Alex Mercer himself wasn't all that bad.

But the sight before him made the hope he held onto through thick and thin diminish little by little.

"We're fucked." said Zack falling to his knees, "We're so fucked. We could barely take down Blackwatch and those few Evolved assholes. How are we going to stop all THAT!" he said pointing at the large group of infected monsters heading thier way.

"We can't give up!" exclaimed Kokoa. "I mean we can still beat them right?" she looked at everyone who all looked very unsure of the situation. "Right nee-sama?" she asked her older sister hoping for an answer.

Inner Moka looked at the coming tide, her red slitted eyes unmoving as she watched the infected creatures draw closer. She looked at Sean, as did everyone else.

The Blacklight carrier's gaze never faultered. His fists clentched tightly at his sides. "Sean?" she asked. He looked at her, then at everyone else. They were all exhausted. The constant fighting with Blackwatch and the Evolved had worn them down greatly.

Now that Rooks was sending in the big guns their chances of surviving the assault was dropping like a stone.

While Sean was contemplating this, Dana, Ageha, Ruby and Tsurara arrived. The Exorcist and Mr. and Mrs. Sendo quickly followed as they all looked from the coming tide to the young Evolved.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Dana making everyone aware of the groups arrival. Sean looked at the new arrivals, taking a deep breath as his eyes turned steely. "We fight...or we die." he said finally.

"That's your plan?" asked Gin incrudensiously. "Have you seen what their throwing at us? We'll get slaughtered! Our best damn chance is to run." said the werewolf.

Sean's eyes glowed with anger, "How far would you get Gin! If the infected take the school no goddamn world will be safe! They'll spread across every monster world, infect everything in their path before annihilating the human world in a flood of blood and death!"

He grabbed the werewolf by the front of his shirt and hauled him up, "I will not let what happened to my old home be the fate of my new one. I'd rather die fighting for it, than watch it burn." he dropped Gin and stood at the edge of the school's roof. The infected army as halfway to the front gate.

"If any of you wanna leave...now is that time." said Sean turning to everyone.

Yukari stepped forward, Father Guerra's rosary clenched in her little fist with her wand in the other. "I'm with you Sean-kun." said the little witch with more bravery than any of them had ever heard.

"As are we." said Mizore with Kurumu nodding next to her. "Us too." said their mothers. Mr. and Mrs. Sendo stood on either side of their daughter and smiled.

Dana and Ruby also nodded, "I was with you through New York Zero. I won't bail on you now." said Dana as her arms shifted into her talons. Sean looked at the arms shocked a second before looking back at her. "I'll explain later, it's a long story." said Dana sheepishly.

Zack and Kokoa looked at each other and nodded as well, "We're with you too Sean. No matter what." said Zack.

Everyone looked at Gin who sighed, "You know your crazy right?" he asked before grinning and shifting into his werewolf form. "But I guess you have to be pretty crazy to be in our club." Sean chuckled before turning back to the coming army in all seriousness.

"It won't matter how many of them you kill." said the Exorcist making everyone shoot him a glance. "If the school barrier remains down they will keep coming. Hokuto destroyed the rosario used as a catalyst to keep the barrier in place." he explained.

Inner Moka's eyes widened, she pulled out her rosario. "Like this?" she asked holding it up. The Exorcist nodded, "Yes, your rosario and the one used for the school's barrier are the same. Both created by your father." Both Moka and Kokoa gasped, their father helped with this place?

Sean nodded, "Then that's our first priority. We'll hold here while you get the barrier back up and running."

"Sean." said the silver haired vampire. "If I use my rosario to fix the barrier..." she paused. "What is it?" asked Sean. Moka let out a breath, "If I use my rosario to fix the school's barrier, then I can't be sealed."

She looked Sean in the eye, "If I'm not sealed, then the outer me will no longer exist.

The silence that followed was stifling. Mizore and Kurumu looked at Sean to gauge his reaction. Sean kept his eyes locked on the vampire who looked back with a straight face, but with concern and a little fear in her eyes that only he could see.

Sean smiled, cupping the beautiful girl's face. "Moka, I fell in love with you as a whole. No matter what side of you is with me changes nothing." Moka smiled back hearing the honesty in her words.

The distant roar of a Brawler made everyone jump, "We need to get moving. Time is short." said the Exorcist. Sean nodded, "Moka, go with the Headmaster and get the barrier back up, we'll hold things here."

"I'll come too, you might need the help." said Kokoa as Kou changed into a sword in her hand. The trio quickly made their way back to the school's basement while everyone braced themselves for combat.

A thought suddently came to Sean, "I got an idea." he said running walking to the opposite end of the rooftop. "What? What idea?" asked Ageha. "We're gonna need something with a little more kick, I'll be right back." said Sean over his shoulder before taking off into the air with his wings.

X

(A/N: Inner Moka will be refered to simply as Moka from here on out. It's kinda hard keeping up with both personas at one time.)

Moka and the Exorcist entered the basement area where the barrier device was held. Kokoa right behind them as they heard the infected army draw closer up above. "It's right over here." said the Headmaster showing them the way.

The two vampires looked around seeing the signs of the fight that had taken place there earlier. "What happened here?" asked Moka.

"Hokuto was an Evolved, but the virus within him took hold and changed him into a monstrosity that took Ruby, Dana, Ageha and Tsurara to defeat." said the Exorcist as they approached the device.

Kokoa looked around the room and saw a pile of rubble that used to be a solid wall. She could have sworn that she saw a few rocks moving.

Moka looked at the two pieces of the rosario that used to power the barrier before looking at the machine. It definitely looked like something that her father had created, and it's purpose was similar with his work.

Taking out her rosario, she looked at it with a forlorn expression. "I'm sorry." she mumbled as she went to place it onto the device.

Kokoa got a closer look to the pile of rubble as a tremor shook the room. Everyone looked around for the source just as the pile exploded sending the younger vampire flying back. She quickly flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

The three of them looked at what had caused the tremor and couldn't believe their eyes.

X

The door to Sean's dorm room was kicked off the frame, the teen heading straight for his closet where he ripped the door off as well. A grin crossed his face as he grabbed what was inside.

X

Colonel Rooks lept down from the Goliath he was perched on when the army reached the front gate of the school. He looked up at the rooftop and saw a group of people waiting for them before they all came down to the courtyard.

"Well, it seems that we have a welcome party." said Rooks grinning. "You know, I'm not a man without mercy. If you all surrender now, then your deaths will be painless. If not..." The infected creatures around him growled menacingly while the Evolved slid their blades together sending out sparks.

The group all readied to fight no matter the odds. "We'll never surrender to monsters like you." said Mizore with her right arm becoming an ice blade and her left changing into her ice claws.

Rooks' grin widened as he cracked his neck, "I was hoping for you all to do this the hard way. After everything that had happened in New York, I owe you for the deaths of so many of my men." The infected all got ready to attack as Rooks raised his hand.

A brief second past before he clenched his fist.

The infected roared before surging forward like a tidal wave. Ruby and Mr. and Mrs. Sendo quickly summoned a magical barrier that repelled them when they came too close. The Brawlers and Juggernauts roared before slamming the barrier with their claws/hammerfists.

The three magical beings began to sweat from the exertion as more creatures began to attack the barrier. One of the Goliaths raised it's massive stone-arm and slammed the barrier hard. Ruby dropped to both knees, already weakened from the fight earlier against Hokuto. Mr. and Mrs. Sendo put out more magic but were starting to weaken as well as the infected relentlessly attacked.

(Play 'Invincible' by Adelita's Way)

Just as the shield was about the break, a loud shout echoed through the area. "ROOKS!" The Colonel looked up to see someone diving at them with the speed of a bullet.

Sean came down from the darkened sky, pulling a large rocket launcher from his back and taking aim. The weapon belched fire as a missile flew from the tube and struck one of the Goliath's in the head.

The following explosion turned light into day as the large creature's upper body was obliterated in a blast of fire and napalm.

Hitting the ground infront of his friends, Sean stood tall with the launcher that was easily the same length as him. He pulled a lever on the launcher which ejected a smoking red shell the size of a small garbage can from the tube. The teen grabbed another shell which was on a bandolier around his chest and back where 7 others sat waiting to be used.

"Mason." Rooks sneered as the remains of the Goliath collapsed onto the ground.

Sean injected the new shell into the launcher with a satisfied smirk. "Miss me queball? Don't worry." he said setting the launcher on his shoulder, "I won't be missing you." he pulled the trigger sending another rocket from the weapon.

Rooks lept high into the air as the infected around where he had been standing had been blown to pieces and burned before they could register what was happening. The Colonel looked at the small crater where the rocket had struck and saw nothing but charred Earth and smoldering remains. "That explosive. Is that-"

"Thermobaric weaponry?" said Sean interrupting him. "Yes, it is. You Blackwatch assholes left a lot of hardware laying around. So I helped myself to a few things." he held up the launcher, "As for this? This is something of my own design. I call it the 'Thermobaric Boomstick'." he said as he finished loading another shell into the tube. (A/N: BOOYAH BITCHES!)

"It doesn't matter what you bring to this fight. You won't win Mason." said Rooks as he motioned to the army behind him. "You're outnumbered. Outgunned. What hope do you have?"

Sean lowered the launcher, "A wise man once said; 'I may be outnumbered...but I'm never outmanned.'." Red energy began to channel around him as he smirked, "And your not the only one to control the infected Rooks!" with that he let out a bellowing howl that seemed to reach out far and wide.

There was a pulse in the air before a dozen Brawlers and eight Juggernauts lept forward and stood infront of Sean. The Blacklight carrier held up his hands making them pause a moment before they all stood on either side of him. Six Brawlers and four Juggernauts per side.

Everyone behind him was shellshocked, "He...he can control the creatures?" asked Ms. Sendo unbelieving.

"It was a gift from one of the Evolved he consumed in NYZ mom." said Yukari. "We might just stand a chance afterall. said Tsurara as she brought out her own ice claws.

Rooks looked at his opposition and sneered, "Kill them." The infected army surged forward.

Sean aimed at the second Goliath with the launcher and fired. The rocket striking the large infected's stone-arm and blowing it off of it's body. Unbalanced and viciously burned from the high explosive, the creature fell to the ground crushing several other infected under it as it died.

"RIP THESE GUYS A NEW ASSHOLE!" Sean shouted as _his_ infected charged and attacked their former comrades. Flesh sliced, bones shattered, and blood began to fly everywhere as the two sides ripped into one another.

The group also went into the fray. Killing any infected that wasn't trying to help them. Kurumu found two rocket launchers, tossing one to her mother as they took flight to keep their friends covered from above.

Mizore and her mother were freezing as many creatures as they could to allow the others to shatter them like glass.

Gin and Zack ducked and dodged around claws, blades and hammerfists while dealing as much damaged to the infected as they could. Several shadows had come to life and started attacking the infected from behind and distracting them long enough for the two monsters to take several of them down.

One Brawler went after Gin with it's claws, but the werewolf proved to be too quick as he lept over the attacking infected and racked his own claws down the creature's back and spilling blood everywhere. The Brawler turned around and roared only to have claws burrow into it's eyes blinding it. The werewolf gave a howl as he snapped the Brawler's head to the side and ending it's life.

Yukari stood with her parent's and Ruby. Firing powerful spells at a distance while at the same time casting barriers around the others when it looked like they were in trouble. Dana stood close to them, cutting down any infected that had managed to get close to them.

A Juggernaut lumbered toward the little witch, her spells bouncing off of it's hammerfists whenever it brought them up to block. Dana was taking down two Brawlers leaving the witch alone to take it on.

It reached striking distance when a Brawler slammed into it, knocking it onto it's back. The Brawler roared before tearing into the Juggernaut with it's claws and teeth.

When the other infected was no longer moving, the Brawler turned it's massive head to look at Yukari before bounding off to attack other enemies. Yukari was wide eyed, "It protected me." she whispered before casting a barrier spell around Zack when an Evolved got too close to his back.

Sean cut down a Titan with his blade before quickly loading another shell into the launcher. He wasted no time and fired into the large army, killing dozens from the explosion. Before he could load another, a blade sliced the launcher in half making him leap back several steps.

Rooks glared at him, his right arm a large blade as his eyes glowed red. "It's about you and I settled a few things Mason." he said darkly.

Throwing away the destroyed weapon, and taking off the bandolier that still held three more mini-Thermobaric rockets. Sean brought out his claws and held them up. "Come and get it queball."

Rooks roared before charging the younger Evolved.

X

Moka looked at the creature before them. It resembled a humanoid form, but it was more disturbing than anything she had encountered,

It stood at ten feet easy, greyish-black skin covered it's form with chunks of sinew armor in several places. Large spikes jutted from it's back and shoulders, with two very thick long ones coming out of it's forearms and extending past it's massive hands.

The head of the creature was the same color as it's body. It was bald, no mouth and one visible eye that glowed bright crimson as it looked at those in the room with it.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Kokoa gripping the hilt of her sword tighter.

"It's Hokuto." said the Exorcist. "Or what's left of him. The virus has changed and mutated his body and his mind. This is what remains. Be ready for anything."

The creature that was once Hokuto took a step forward. The ground shaking from the movement as the trio readied themselves.

A bellowing roar came from the creature dispite not having a mouth as it charge Moka. The silver haired vampire lept away as the creature sank it's right handed spike deep into the wall. The strike also making a huge crater in the bricks where it's hand struck.

"It's powerful. Becareful when your close." said Moka as the creature yanked it's spike from the wall and turned to them.

Kokoa gripped her sword and swung it hard at the creature. The large blade slicing into it's shoulder and splashing blood across the floor. The creature looked down at it's arm before turning it's glowing eye at the young vampire.

A massive hand lashed out striking the young girl hard and sending her into the wall. Blood spurted out of her mouth from the impact before sliding to the floor in a heap unconcious. "Kokoa!" Moka shouted before glaring at the creature as it pulled the sword from it's shoulder and tossing it aside.

Kou changed from a sword to his bat form before quickly flying over to his master. Whimpering at her unconcious form. Moka's red slitted eyes burned into the creature that dare harm her sister. "Kou change!" she shouted.

The Bat glared at the monster too before changing into a huge great sword. Moka grabbed the hilt as the creature charged her again.

The blade flashed through the air taking the thing's left arm off at the shoulder. Moka quickly followed up with a bone jarring kick to the creature's head snapping it to the side and sending the infected crashing to the floor.

Moka held the large sword in both hands as the creature slowly got to it's feet. Head at an odd angle as it stood to it's full height.

A loud snap echoed through the room as the head righted itself. The bleeding stump where it's arm used to be convulsed a moment before tendrils sprouted from it and reforming into a long jagged blade.

The creature turned to the vampire, it's lone eye narrowing. Moka gnashed her teeth before going on the attack once again.

X

Mizore drove her ice-blade into the body of an Evolved, freezing the infected man from the inside out before taking his head off with it. Blood oozing down her arm from a gash she had recieved from said Evolved.

Looking around, the Snow Woman could only see the dead bodies of the infected as her and the others fought with everything they had. Everyone having some form of injury.

The remaining Goliath had leveled a chunk of the school before Mr. and Mrs. Sendo knocked it to the ground with a powerful spell that took both of them to cast. Dana glided in and quickly dismantled the large infected with her double blade and consumed the remains to gain her strength back before joining back with the others.

Kurumu and Ageha where in the air taking on a large flock of infected Flyers that had joined the assault not to long ago. The Succubi were both bleeding, but kept up their attacks to keep the flying creatures from attacking everyone else.

Zack had a small army of shadows attacking infected from every angle, but the strain from controling so many shadows at once was making his attacks less and less effective.

Ruby and Gin stood back to back taking on a pack of Brawlers. Gin having three long gashes in his chest that were taking longer to heal then they usually would have. Ruby held her wand limply, the constant use of her magic finally taking it's toll.

Mizore couldn't help but think they were fighting a losing battle.

A barrage of bullets flew past her and peppered the body of a Juggernaut before the infected fell over dead. Tsurara stepped up next to her holding a Blackwatch assault rifle equiped with armor piercing rounds. A fresh lolipop in her mouth as she aimed and shot down another infected. "We're not getting anywhere." she said reloading the weapon.

"The barrier should have been put back up by now. Something's wrong." said Mizore taking the arm off of a Brawler that tried to swing at her.

Tsurara couldn't couldn't help but agree as she put down the Brawler her daughter had dismembered. "Hay Tsurara, still the gun-nut huh?" said Ageha swooping down and picking up a grenade launcher before taking back to the skies and shooting into the remaining crowds of infected."Your one to talk!" the elder Snow Woman called up to the Succubus.

X

The top of the school blew outward as Rooks lept into the air, Sean right on his tail with his wings out as they took to the air. Sean's whipfist lashing out and grabbing the Colonel's leg before swinging around and slamming him into the ground.

Now one the ground, Sean retracted the whipfist and shifted it into his blade as Rooks stood back up and brought out his own. "Guess it was too much to expect that parasite to kill you." said the Colonel as they began to circle each other.

"Guess your so called 'Master' made three mistakes then." said Sean. "The first was thinking that a tumor would be enough to take me out." Sean's blade grazed the ground leaving a deep groove in the concrete. "The second, was attacking my new home." the teen's eyes flashed red. "And the third? Making an asshole like you an Evolved."

Rooks growled before gliding forward. Sean's right wing snapped out and hardened, deflecting the strike and causing the Colonel to recoil.

Sean spun and slashed across Rooks' chest before delivering a drop kick to the other Evolved's solar plexis sending him through the school's outer wall and into an empty classroom.

"What would you know about this power Mason?" asked Rooks when his wound healed. "Mercer gave you the power over Blacklight completely by accident, yet you use it so misguidedly. What has humanity ever done for you since you became what you are?"

Sean looked back emotionlessly, "Nothing at all. But I have a purpose behind my abilities. Something that will make me more powerful than you or your self-proclaimed 'Master.'." he said evenly.

"And that is?" asked Rooks now curious.

The teen narrowed his eyes, "I have something to protect with it." he said with conviction before forming his hammerfist and punching Rooks hard enough in the face to send him through the wall behind him, through the hallway, and through another wall before coming to rest in the middle of the gym.

Rooks chuckled getting to his feet, "That's it? That's the key to your power? You _protect_ something? Well if that's the case you'll be powerless when my army lays waste to this school and everyone in it!" he shouted charging with his blade.

Sean caught the blade with his bare hand without even flinching. "Don't count them out Rooks. My girls are capable of far more than this stupid virus could ever hope to."

The two Evolved clashed their blades together sending out sparks with each blow as they tried to overpower one another. Sean spun on his heel and stabbed the smaller blade on the reverse end repeatedly into Rooks' throat before trying to take the Colonel off his feet.

Rooks lept over Sean's blade and sliced down with his own, burrowing it into the teen's shoulder. Shaking off the attack, Sean grabbed the Colonel's blade-arm and twisted till he heard a loud snap. Adding bio-mass to his wounded shoulder, the teen fell to his back and kicked Rooks off of him before flipping back to his feet; arms shifting into their tendril form in the process.

While Rooks was in the air, Sean fired his tendril arms ensnaring the former Blackwatch leader in a bio-organic web. Now trapped, the Colonel couldn't stop him from grabbing his feet as far back as the tendrils would allow him.

After a second, Sean let Rooks go. And like a slingshot the Colonel was sent flying into the wall and smashing through it and into the adjacent locker rooms on the other side.

Seeing that his tactic wasn't working, Rooks changed his arms to something different. Both limbs were three times their original size and were grey in color with red veins running through them. Along the forearms were glinting spikes that resembled small claws poking out from the skin.

Sean hadn't seen a bio-mass weapon like that before and prepared for anything.

Rooks shoved both his arms toward Sean as a volley of sharp spikes shot forth like a barrage of knives. Sean brought up his shield in time to deflect the attack but was surprised none the less. "Damn, since when can Evolved use projectile weaponry?" he wondered.

"Since PARIAH upgraded us." said Rooks as he looked at his new arms. "Even though not all Evolved get as powerful, they are still strong enough to handle any threat." he said firing more spikes from his arms forcing Sean to block and dodge.

"That maybe, but your not the only one able to throw something Rooks!" Sean called out as the skin of his arms split open and flames covered his form. The Colonel paused in shock just as the teen launched a large fireblast at him.

Rooks was barely able to dodge as the attack left a trail of smoke and flames in it's path before blowing a huge hole in the wall behind him.

Deciding to try something he had learned recently, Sean brought out his whipfist and applied fire to it. The bladed tendril lit up as he began to lash it through the air. "Let me show you a trick someone I once fought showed me." he said grinning.

Sean started to spin the whipfist in the air in a circle, the flames from it beginning to form a ring in the air that glowed brightly. Rooks looked from the spectacle to the teen who mearly smirked back. "Catch this...VORTEX OF FLAMES!" the ring of fire launched forward like a disc. Rooks brought up his arms to block as the attack stuck with devistating force.

When the smoke cleared, Rooks' arms were badly burned along with over half his body. Tendrils rippled over his form to try to repair the damage but Sean wouldn't give him the moment.

Sean fired his whipfist and speared the other Evolved through the chest before bringing him back infront of him. "Games over Rooks." he said turning his other arm into a hammerfist and cocking it back.

X

Moka slashed the large sword only to have it blocked by the creature before her. The creature when to go on the offensive, but the sword slashed again removing one of it's legs and dropping it to the floor. A swift kick to the creature's chest sent it through a nearby pillar.

Before she could attack again, a barrier erected around the creature keeping it down, "Moka, you must put the school's barrier back up or the other's will not survive." said the Exorcist as he focused his power on keeping the infected creature restrained.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Moka let Kou changed back to normal before taking the rosario back out and running over to the barrier device once again.

Finding the slot where the cross could fit, she slipped the rosario into the device and immediately saw energy discharge around the seal that spread over the whole room and out through the walls and ceiling.

"Did it work?" asked Moka looking around. "It did. The barrier is reforming around the school." said the Exorcist as he strained harder to hold the barrier around the infected creature.

Kokoa groaned as she slowly came back to consiousness, "What...?" Moka helped her up as she held her head, "Are you alright?" asked Moka. Kokoa nodded as she looked at the restrained creature that had knocked her out.

"You two go back to the surface and help the others, I will handle this beast." said the Exorcist as he dropped the barrier and blasted the creature and toppling it over as it was trying to regenerate it's lost leg.

Moka nodded as she and Kokoa ran up the stairs out of the basement, Kou flying close behind them.

When they reached the surface, the saw half the school in ruins and the bodies of infected scattered everywhere with blood flowing like a river. They ran to the courtyard where they saw their friends fighting off the rest of the infected, several of them bleeding from various wounds.

Moka kicked a nearby Juggernaut hard enough to send it's head flying off into the distance. "Moka! Did you do it?" asked Kurumu slashing her claws through an Evolved's chest.

"Yes, the barrier around the school is up." replied the silver haired vampire as she took down a Brawler that had been missing an arm. Kokoa next to her with a large axe as she cleaved several infected in half. "Where's Sean?" she asked.

"Don't know! He went off to fight Rooks!" called Zack as he stabbed a shadow sword through the back of an Evolved.

Dana dropped in with her talons and shreded several infected and consuming them. Nearby, Mr. Sendo set Ruby down against a crumbling wall. The younger witch having used too much magic and was now to weak to fight. "You rest, we'll take care of the rest." said the warlock tossing his badly damaged cape aside before getting back into the fight.

A moment later, Ageha helped a limping Gin sit down next to Ruby. Mrs. Sendo coming over and using a healing spell to help with his injuries. The werewolf smiled before falling unconsious from blood loss.

As the fighting started to ware down, They heard the wall of the school behind them exploded as a bloodied and armless Rooks came flying out of the school and landing hard onto the ground, right arm a bleeding stump. Sean flew out after him and landed onto the ground with a slight crater forming under him.

"How?..." asked the crippled Colonel.

"Like I said Rooks, true power for me never came from Blacklight. It comes from me protecting those I love." said Sean. The teen looked around at all of the destruction with disgust. He looked at his friends who were battered and bloody before he realized what he could do.

"Is the barrier back up!" he called to Moka. The vampire nodded before kicking away an Evolved that was slashing at her with axe-arms.

"Alright then." he said to himself. "EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!" he shouted making everyone pause. Sean summoned every bit of bio-mass in his system. Calling on the ability he gained after he had consumed Alex Mercer.

With a loud roar, tendrils sprouted out of his body in every direction. Everyone braced themselves, but were shocked when the tendrils steered around them and struck only the infected. Every single Evolved, Juggernaut and Brawler all throughout the school's campus that was struck with the tendrils was instantly destroyed on contact as they spread out as far as the edges of the newly erected barrier.

When the last of the infected were destroyed, the tendrils snapped back into Sean's body causing the teen to stagger. "Damn." he muttered feeling the drain on his energy from the attack. He had only did it twice, and each time left him a little weak.

Looking down at the still prone form of Rooks, Sean smirked. "It's over Rooks."

The sound of chuckling made everyone confused. Rooks looked up at Sean with a maniacle grin on his face."Oh no...it's far from over Mason."

A loud rumbling made everyone stumble a bit before the ground close to the school's enterance exploded outward. Through the smoke, the Exorcist was thrown from the newly made hole and landed hard on the ground. Knocked out cold with his white robes stained with blood.

Out of the hole, a large figure lept out and landed on the ground and split the earth. The creature that the Headmaster had been fighting looked a little weaker than before, but it still stood strong over the worn out and bloody monsters around it.

Rooks used the distraction to kick Sean hard in the side sending him skidding across the ground before running to the creature. "Now, I'll show you the true power of Blacklight! THE TRUE POWER OF LORD PARIAH!" He lept up and speared his hand through the creature's chest, tendrils sprouting and covering both their forms.

Sean and the others got at a safe distance and watched wide eyed at what was happening. "What's going on?" asked Tsurara setting the unconcious Exorcist on the ground close to Ruby and Gin.

Gritting his teeth, Sean growled, "They're consuming each other...changing into something else." "The question is what?" asked Kurumu wiping blood from her cheek.

"Something bad. Be ready guys." said Sean as all those still standing readied to fight.

The tendrils that covered the two infected began to die down. What stood before them was a monstrosity of unbelieveable proportions.

The body of the creature remained the same color, but grew to twice it's original size. It's blade arm grew longer and serrated while it's other arm became bigger with two extra clawed fingers. Four sharp spikes jutted from it's shoulders with smaller ones lining it's spine.

But the most distinct feature was the head. Instead of it's original form, Rooks' head replaced it. Eyes glowing red like the fires of hell and a set of razor sharp teeth that were far to big for his mouth.

**"Witness the power!"** he roared in a grave and inhuman voice before running at them at speeds they couldn't believe.

Dana formed her blade and attacked first, but the mutated Rooks blocked with his own arm before spearing the woman through the chest with his blade. Rooks' vicious grin widened as he threw the hacker into the girls knocking them all back.

Swiping his massive hand through the air, Rooks knocked Ageha into the other adults sending them all crashing into the trees.

A blade pierced his back making him roar in rage. Zack held onto one of the shoulder spikes with a large shadow sword burrowed into the thing's back and sticking out it's chest.

Sean ran forward with his own blade and drove it into Rooks' chest, Kokoa right next to him with her own sword doing the same on the other side. Moka ran up the middle and kicked the creature's jaw as hard as she could making it snap back.

Everything became quiet...but the creature that was Colonel Rooks snapped his head back into place and grinned. **"You are all nothing!"** he punched Moka had in the stomach sending her through a wall. A backhand did the same to Kokoa before he grabbed Sean by the head and lifted him up.

The teen struggled as he felt his skull being crushed in the monster's grasp. **"I was hoping for you to slip up Mason. Now that you are weak, I can crush you without problems."** Rooks said squeezing harder. **"So what if you and your marry little band of freaks killed my army. There are hundreds more where they came from. And once I get rid of you, there will be no stopping us! Lord PARIAH will take what is rightfully ours!"**

"Like hell you will!" Rooks roared in pain as several more shadow blades pierced his body. Zack held on tight as he drove several more shadow swords into the creature's body forcing him to release Sean.

Rooks grunted before reaching back and grabbing the young Wraith with it's huge hand and brought him forward struggling. **"You."** Rooks growled. **"Will be the first to go."**

Sean got back to his feet to see Rooks ram his large blade through Zack's body. Time crawled to a stop. The teen could barely hear the others screaming in horror as the large infected threw the mortally wounded Wraith to the side. His body hitting the ground and unmoving as blood began to pool around him.

Kokoa saw what had happened and saw screaming with tears in her eyes. "ZACK NO!" She ran to him and put her pale hands over the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the blood from gushing out. Everyone else could only look on in sorrow and horror seeing the young man bleeding to death on the ground.

Rooks looked at the blackish-purple blood on his blade-arm before looking to the rest of the group. **"Who wants to die next?"** he said grinning darkly.

A pulse went through the area. Everyone snapped out of their sorrow and looked at the source.

Sean stood, fists clenched and shaking as red energy began to gather around him. His whole body rippling as though it were a seperate entity. His head rose, his eyes glowing the same bright red as Rooks' as a look of utter rage covered his face. "You...You will regret that..." he said so coldly that almost everyone shivered in fear.

Rooks' grin widened, **"With what Mason? You have nothing le-" **Rooks was sent flying. Straight through every wall in the school before crashing into the forest on the other side.

Sean stood where the larger infected had been, yet his arms remained normal as red energy continued to ripple around him like a dark cloud. He stood with an expressionless mask as he calmly walked through the many holes Rooks' body had made. The cross design on his back glowing just as bright a red as his eyes.

The rest of the group was both in awe and terrified. Moka had rejoined them to witness the whole event. She looked at Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari who had the same thought in their minds.

Sean Mason, their mate, had checked out...ARES had taken his place.

**A/N: Its been a long time coming. Sean's inner virus has taken control and things are going to become pure hell in the next chapter. The last part of the battle for Yokai is coming next...but what will happen when it all comes to an end?**


	18. Inner Demon

**A/N: This one got cranked out quick. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that after the last chapter. but I'm gonna warn you now, this chapter's gonna have some heart wrenching stuff in it. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**I own nothing**

Yokai Academy was almost completely destroyed. Large sections and walls had collapsed leaving well over 60% of the once proud school for monsters nothing but smoldering ruins.

Yet none of that even crossed the mind of Sean as he stalked through the ruined halls, following the path of destruction that was made when he launched the mutated Colonal Rooks through the entire building.

Red energy flowed off of his form like a demonic cloud, his eyes burning with the same color and intensity as he stalked after his pray.

Sean Mason was no longer in control. The vision of Zack's bleeding form had unleashed something within the teen that had never been seen before. His inner virus had been set free.

He was no longer Sean, he was ARES, the Blacklight virus within him manifesting into a physical persona that now controled his actions, run by the most basic of instincts.

And his first instinct...destroy Colonel Douglas Rooks.

X

Back with the others, Yukari and her parents had used what little magic they had left to treat the wounded. Yet dispite their best efforts no one was even close to being 100%. At the moment, the three magical beings were pulling together all their power just to keep Zack alive.

Kokoa sat at his side, his hand clenched tightly in both of hers with tears in her eyes as she kept her gaze and the weak rise and fall of his badly bleeding chest.

The wound was bad. Rooks' blade-arm had sliced right through him and damaging almost all of his organs. And the amount of blood he was losing was making the situation even more critical.

Dana finished checking the young Wraith's pulse, "He's getting weaker." she said grimly. "If it wasn't for the Sendo's magic he'd be dead already."

"We're doing all we can to ensure that he doesn't bleed out. But with us only having so much magic left we can't heal him properly." said Mr. Sendo. "The best we can do is buy him time." he said keeping the flow of magic stable while pumping it into the young man on the ground.

"What about vampire blood?" asked Kokoa. Her voice sounding hollow and weak as she kept her gaze on Zack.

Mrs. Sendo shook her head, "Wraiths are know for having an immune system that purges all foreign substances. Vampire blood is one of the many things that cannot effected them." The answer left Kokoa feeling more depressed, Kou looked at his master in sorrow. Mrs. Sendo sighed, "His only hope is that we can hold his condition until help arrives."

Dispite the tears trailing her cheeks, Yukari kept up her flow of magic as strongly as she could. She wasn't going to let her friend die no matter what.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore had their gazes locked on the direction their mate had gone. The sight of what he had turned into burning into their minds like a bad omen. "What happened to Sean?" asked Ageha following their gaze, "Has something like this ever happened before?"

Moka shook her head, "No. But I have a theory." she looked to the others, "What happened to him is something similar to what happens when my rosario is removed. When Rooks attacked Zack, Sean must have unleashed his inner power. But in doing so he's letting his inner power control him."

"So your saying that the Blacklight virus within Sean-kun is in control?" asked Kurumu. Moka nodded, "He reached his breaking point and lept over it. That wasn't Sean we saw. That was ARES."

Dana perked up, "It's like what happened to Alex." she said getting everyone's attention. "Once he reached a point, my brother stopped being my brother and became ZEUS, the living virus that destroyed everything in his path."

"We have to snap him out of it." said Mizore. "If ARES takes complete control...there's no telling what will happen to Sean-kun if we don't." The other girls nodded as all three took off after where their mate had followed Rooks.

Tsurara watched them go, "Good luck girls." she said as she and Ageha smiled after them.

X

(Play 'Asylum' by Disturbed)

Rooks' hulking form got back to it's feet as he shook off the strike he had recieved. Once healed, the large infected turned back to the hole it had made through the school and saw a form approaching from the inside.

Seeing the person leaving the hole he made Rooks growled, **"That actually hurt you little bastard. Guess you still have a little fight left in you after all."**

ARES leered at Rooks from under his hood, his face an emotionless mask as he faced the abomination before him. His lack of response pissed Rooks off, **"Got nothing to say Mason? Then let me send you to hell with your worthless friend!"** he roared raising his blade-arm.

Red eyes narrowed as the blade-arm came down. ARES' arms became hammerfists as he blocked the attack and delivered a bone crunching uppercut to Rooks' chin. The large infected stumbled back only to get struck with a strong right cross.

Spinning quickly on his heel, ARES shifted his arms into claws as he slashed at Rooks' middle viciously splashing blood across the ground and leaving deep gashes in the large infected's chest and stomach.

Leaping into the air, ARES brought out his own blade and sliced it down Rooks' back making the creature fall to one knee.

Healing, Rooks' growled as his large body rippled dangerously. **"You...BASTARD!"**

Sensing the immediate danger, ARES lept high and brought out his wings to take flight out of the way as Rooks exploded with a devistator attack. ARES hovered in the air a moment waiting for the tendrils to settle back down before going into a dive.

Reaching the ground, ARES snapped the wings out. The razor sharp talons on each wing slicing deeply into Rooks as he stood back up after his attack.

Rooks lashed his large hand out to take out the teen, but the younger Evolved spun around and activated his shield and deflected it. ARES covered his arms in flames as he brought out his whipfist. Spinning it in the air, he fighted a vortex attack that exploded against Rooks' chest knocking him back.

With the flames still covering his form, ARES slashed his whipfist like a flaming dagger tail slicing and charing infected flesh with each hit landed. His other arm formed into a second flaming whipfist adding more damage to the assault.

Finding himself on the defensive, Rooks blocked what strikes he could before charging with his blade-arm ready to kill. ARES side-stepped the attack and brought out his own blade, slicing deeply into the mutated Colonel's side as he ran past.

Rooks roared in pain as his injury healed, though much slower than it should have this time, as he spun around with spikes covering his big arm, **"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" **he shouted as a barrage of bladed spikes flew from the limb straight at the teen.

ARES dodged around several of the spikes, deflecting a few with his blade before catching one of them with his other hand. Dispite the minor bleeding in his hand, he flicked his wrist sending the spike flying back at Rooks where it burrowed right into the mutant Colonel's left eye.

A bellow of pain and rage rang through the sky as Rooks managed to rip the spike from his eye. However, the damage was too great to it when it healed over he was perminently blind in that eye.

Now in a near blind rage, Rooks swung both arms in complete abandon. Destroying trees and the wall of the school behind him in his rampage to crush the teen.

ARES watched with no emotion in his face at how pathetic the large infected really was. He may have gotten bigger and stronger, but he was nothing more than a mindless beast hellbent on death and chaos.

His actions would not go unpunished, and ARES would see to it that the Colonel suffered for it.

X

The girls made their way through the damaged school and out the other side where they saw the unbelieveable.

Sean was fighting the mutated Rooks with so much ease and precision that it looked as though he wasn't even trying. "He's toying with him." said Moka watching the fight. "Sean could finish this freak off whenever he want's too. He's making Rooks suffer."

The other girls looked at her before watching Sean half-blind the large infected with his own attack before sitting back and watching him go on a rampage trying to find him.

Rooks suddently stopped after a few seconds and turned his remaining eye at the girls. **"YOU!"** he roared. **"YOU LITTLE SLUTS RUINED EVERYTHING! IF IT WEREN"T FOR YOU HE'D BE DEAD ALREADY!"** he charged them about to cleave them in half. The girls pulled up what little strength they had left and prepared.

There was a flash.

The blade-arm that was poised to cut the girls down laid on the ground with blood gushing out of the bleeding stump where it had been attatched.

X

ARES was kneeling infront of the girls, his own blade-arm dripping blood after removing Rooks' arm while said infected bellowed in agony for his lost limb. He looked up at the girls with the same expressionless mask making all three of them gasp at the cold look in his glowing red eyes.

He turned back to rooks. "Sean-kun..." ARES paused as he looked back at the girls. Kurumu swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and reminded herself that no matter what her Destined One wouldn't hurt any of them.

Glowing eyes looked from the Succubus, to the Vampire, then to the Snow Woman. ARES recognized them easily as the ones who loved him. The ones that brought him peace in the hell that had been his life. The three girls were shocked to see a ghost of a smile on ARES' face before he turned back to Rooks. Another instinct starting to kick in hard.

Protecting his mates...at any cost.

X

The girls watched Sean go back after Rooks with renewed vigor. "I knew it." said Mizore. "Sean-kun's still in there. He recognized us, he protected us, our mate is still in there!" she said overjoyed.

Kurumu and Moka both smiled, "He really is full of surprises." said the silver haired vampire as they all watched Sean go after Rooks. "Think we should help him?" asked Kurumu.

Rooks was sent flying through several trees and laid in a battered heap on the ground. "I think he has everything under control." said Moka grinning ferally. Mizore and Kurumu matching the look as they watched.

X

Rooks attempted to get back to his feet when a hammerfist slammed into his head knocking him back to the ground. ARES lept up and slammed both large fists onto Rooks' chest causing the earth under him to cave inward and cracks to spread all around him.

The large infected attempted to swipe the teen with his massive claw, but ARES grabbed the arm with both hands, foot pressed hard into Rooks' chest as he pulled upward. The sound of sinew and bone cracking reached his ears followed by tearing flesh as the arm was torn from Rooks' body.

Tossing the severled limb aside, ARES glared down at the weakened Colonel. **"You weren't...suppose to be this...strong..."** Rooks gasped out. His body no longer able to heal itself with all of the bio-mass taken out of it.

ARES tilted his head, **"You are nothing more than a puppet for PARIAH. A pawn to be cast aside at his leasure."** he said in a voice that sounded like dozens of people speaking at once. **"Did you honestly believe your so called 'master' would give you even a fraction of the power he wields?...Your expendable."**

The hammerfists on ARES' arms raised into the air. **"Good bye, Colonel Rooks."**

The fists came down hard, raining blow after blow that crushed bone, shattered Earth, and sent blood flying like a gyser as the large infected was beaten into a bloody pulp into the ground.

When there was nothing recognizable of the large infected, ARES waisted no time in consuming the remains and being pulled into the web of intrigue;

_**"I knew that my pawn would fail to eliminate you. You have become quite powerful for your age child."**__ spoke a dark and serpent-like voice._

_**"Yes, I know who you are, Sean Mason. As you should know who I am. Your victory will be short lived. You may have saved the Yokai worlds for now, but you cannot protect them from me forever."**__ said PARIAH._

_**"My time is coming child. Humanity is at an end, the Yokai will fall. And there is nothing you can do...but BURN!"**_

ARES was thrown out of the web of intrigue violently with a raging headache. After shaking off the after effects, he glanced down at the bloody pool where Rooks' mutated corpes once was before heading back to the damaged school.

"Sean?" ARES looked up at the three girls before him. The ghost of a smile returning. **"No. I am merely an extention of his power in it's most raw form."** said ARES.

"Will you give him back to us?" asked Mizore. ARES nodded, **"He is my vessel. I am his power. Should he need me, I will answer his call."** he looked at each girl individually, **"Keep him safe. You three are the only ones that can truely save him."**

The girls looked confused, "Save him from what?" asked Moka.

ARES smiled sadly, **"Depression. Devistation. Dispair. It is your love for him that has brought him out of his personal hell and turned him into the being this world will need. His very existance, depends on all of you."**

With one final smile the energy around him faded, eyes turning back to their original green as he fell to his knees forcing the girls to catch him. "Shit...what happened to me?" asked Sean in control again.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Kurumu. Sean nodded, "Yeah, it was like watching everything through my eyes, but I wasn't controling myself. Damn that was weird." he said standing up on shaky legs. "At least it's all over now."

A loud scream rang out through the air making the four of them jump. "The others!" Mizore shouted as they all ran back through the school and toward where the group was all gathered around.

Ruby, Gin and the Exorcist were on their feet, albet shaking slightly as they stood with the others around Zack.

Yukari laid unconsious to the side having used up most of her magic, Mr. And Mrs Sendo were breathing heavily trying to maintain the healing magic going into the young Wraith. "We...we can't hold it. His wounds are too severe." said Mr. Sendo.

Kokoa was sobbing, he hand clutching Zack's with her forehead resting on his. "Zack please! Don't leave, please! I'll do anything just don't go!" she sobbed loudly as the pool of blood under him started to expand more and more as the Sendo's magic started to fade.

(Play 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash)

_(I hurt myself, today. To see if I still feel)_

Sean felt his insides freeze. Falling to his knees next to his friend as he laid dying. After everything he did, after everything he tried to do right...he had failed to protect his friends.

_(I focus, on the pain. The only thing, that's real)_

Everyone started crying. Moka attempting to hide her tears as she knelt by her sister to help ease her pain. The Exorcist bowing his head in respect of the brave young Wraith before them

_(The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting.)_

Ruby turned her head into Dana's chest and cried. Dana held the witch as tears of her own fell down her pale face.

Mizore and Kurumu clung to their mothers as they couldn't bare to watch their friend die like this.

_(Try to kill it, all the way. But I remember, everything)_

Sean looked around at everyone before looking at his friend...something came to him...but it was something that he wish he didn't have to do...but it was the only thing that could save Zack's life.

He stood up, fists clenching as he made a choice that would haunt him forever.

Everyone looked at him as his arm covered in tendrils before reforming into a claw. "Move." he said evenly as he got closer to the Wraiths dying form. "What are you doing?" asked Moka as Sean kneeled right next to Zack. He gave her a look that made her gasp, a haunted look full of pain and regret.

"Giving him a fighting chance." without a word he plunged his claw into Zack's chest.

_(What have I become. My sweetest friend)_

_(Everyone I know, goes away, In the End)_

Everyone gasped as they watched tendrils leak down from Sean's arm and flow into Zack's body which started to convulse as they began to flow throughout his whole frame. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kokoa shreaked as Zack began to shake and tremble as the tendrils continued to spread.

_(And you could have it all, My empire of dirt)_

Sean removed the claws and looked at everyone with tears in his eyes. "I'm not losing another little brother." he said with sorrow in his voice.

The convulsions got worse as the virus spread through the younger boys system. Everyone watched with baited breath for the outcome. Hoping that Zack lived.

_(I will let you down)_

Sean bowed his head as more tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry...please forgive me..."

_(I will make you hurt)_

**A/N: Yokai Academy has been saved...but at what cost? **

**Update coming soon guys I promise.**


	19. Aftermath

**A/N: After taking a break for a couple days I decided to update. And after the hell of a battle that spanned four chapters I'm guessing you're all wonderin how I can follow it all up huh? You guys ain't seen nothing yet.**

**I own nothing**

Dispite all of the damage done to the school. The infirmary had remained relatively untouched. Which was good because everyone had gone there in order to recover from the attempted invasion.

The only one with serious injuries was Gin, and he was healing up nicely from a combination of his powers as a werewolf and healing spells.

Everyone else was suffering from severe exhaustion along with several cuts and bruises. Everyone was just happy to be alive...but no everyone was happy.

Sean stood in the infirmary, his clothes just a simple black t-shirt and jeans as he watched over the occupant of the bed in the far corner. Zack laid unmoving, his skin slightly paler than before, but he was alive.

Kokoa sat at his side, hand clutching onto his in fear that the young Wraith would fade away to nothing. Kou perched himself on top of the headboard as he also watched the lone occupant of the bed.

Elsewhere in the room, Ruby also laid in a bed next to Yukari as the two witches recovered from overuse of their magic. Dana at Ruby' side, Mr. and Mrs. Sendo at their daughter's.

Moka, Mizore and Kurumu kept their gaze on Sean as he watched over Zack. He hadn't said a word since what happened to the younger boy. They were all worried about him.

This is the scene Tsurara and Ageha witnessed as they walked into the infirmary. "How is everyone?" asked Ageha trying to break the gloom in the air. "Getting better." said Yukari weakly as her mother smiled down at her.

The older women approached their daughters and followed their gaze, "He still hasn't moved?" asked Tsuara. Mizore shook her head, "I have never seen him like this. He hasn't eatten, spoken, or done anything since two days ago."

Moka looked on with a rare sorrow in her eyes, "I cannot blame him." Everyone glanced at her. "He did to Zack what Mercer did to him. The guilt is eatting him alive."

Dana looked up from from watching over Ruby, "He did the right thing though. Zack would have died otherwise. At least now he has a chance to live."

"He didn't choose it."

Everyone looked at Sean in shock hearing him speak for the first time in 48 hours. "He didn't have a choice to be like me. Just like I didn't have a choice. I took that away from him." said the Evolved clenching his fists.

"Sean-kun, you saved Zack's life." Kurumu said soothingly. "AT WHAT COST!" Sean roared making them jump. "I turned one of my friends into a god damn abomination like me! I took away his life and made it into an infected nightmare!"

He paused letting out a frusterated breath, "What right did I have? I'm no fucking hero...I'm no better than Mercer was."

In the span of a few seconds, Dana had gotten up, crossed the room and punched Sean hard across the face. "Is that what you think of yourself Sean?" she asked more angry than anyone had ever seen her. "That your an abomination that only destroys? An infected monster that diserves nothing? Look at all the good you've done."

"You could have just left New York to burn. But you came back, stopped Blackwatch and Alex with only the drive to save others. Dana smiled, "You saved me, for no other reason than to do what you thought was right."

"You saved me too." said Ruby making everyone surprised to see her awake. Dana all but ran back over to her and held her hand with a large smile. Ruby smiled back before looking at Sean again, "Look at what you've done for the school. You stopped the PSC. Protected the students from one another. Stopped Anti-Thesis' plans, and lead a resistance that stopped PARIAH's assault on the school. You may not believe yourself a hero, but all of us do." said the witch.

Sean looked at everyone who sent back encouraging smiles. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu approached him and wrapped their arms around him, "Your a hero to us as well. You've saved us more than once. You have a good heart and a strong will that is unbroken." said Mizore.

"Dispite the virus in you, unlike those other infected _you_ control _it_. It doesn't control you." said Moka with a smile.

"Our mate, our Destined One. That will never change, no one will ever be as strong, brave, or kind hearted as you. Never forget that Sean-kun." said Kurumu nuzzling her cheek with his.

Sean felt the guilt in his heart lessen at the girls' words. And the encouragement of those around him made the pain lessen more. He looked at Zack's unmoving form and frowned, "Still...I wish there was another way to save him.

"You did what you could. Which was so much more than what anyone else could have done considering the situation." said Dana.

Sean looked at his fellow Evolved with a look of realization, "Dana, you still have to give us an explination." The female Evolved suddently felt self consious as everyone looked at her. "He's right Dana-nee-chan. How did you become an Evolved?" asked Yukari.

Dana flinched slightly at all of the attention. Ruby's hand gripped her's encouragingly and smiled. The hacker sighed, "It happened a little while after Sean came back here. We hit several Blackwatch and Gentek facilities after everyone went their seperate ways. One of the Gentek facilities we hit had samples of Blacklight contained."

Sean nodded, "I remember that place. They were hoping to make a more controlled variant of it to inject into their soldiers."

"After you left for school I was attacked by a Blackwatch squad trying to recollect the data we stole." said Dana making everyone gasp. "I had one of the vials of Blacklight in my hand when they shot me. The vial shattered and the pieces went into me when I fell on it." she said feeling unfomfortable.

"When I woke up, I was in a morgue in another Gentek facility. They were going to experiment on my corpse when I woke up. The rest you could probably guess." she looked at Sean and smiled, "Guess I learned a few things from watching you rip those assholes apart. I broke out, and relocated my hide out to Canada with my friend."

She fell silent leaving the whole room with a rough feeling. Dana looked at Ruby, "Do you hate me now?...Knowing what I am?" Ruby smiled and stroked the female Evolved's face, "If I can accept Sean for who he is, what would make you think I would feel any lesser toward you Dana-chan?"

Dana gave a watery smile and kissed her witch making everyone smile at the scene.

Looking from the couple back to Zack, Sean took a deep breath before approaching him. Kokoa looked up at him and sent a glare that could freeze the devil himself. "What are you doing now?" she asked icily. Sean ignored her and approached Zack's head. "Gonna see if I can snap my little brother out of it."

Kokoa looked from him to Zack, "Will it work?" she asked hesitantly.

Tendrils rippled over Sean's hands a moment as he rested his right palm over Zack's forehead, "We're gonna find out.". Closing his eyes as he felt his consiousness slipping into the Hive Mind.

X

_Eyes opening, Sean found himself standing in the New York City immitation of his Hive Mind. "Bout time you got here kid. Things looked pretty rough up there." said Mercer stepping up next to him. _

_"You don't even know the half of it." said Sean as he sent out a small hunter pulse as heading off in the direction that he needed to. _

_"ARES woke up, I kind of figured things were getting bad." said Mercer keeping pace. "You looking for the kid you infected?" Sean looked back at him and nodded, "You know where he is?" Mercer nodded back and started leading the young Evolved through the black and white streets around them._

_It took them a few moments before they reached 'Central Park' where inside they found someone wondering around aimlessly. "ZACK!" Sean shouted making the younger boy jump. "Sean? What's going on? Where am I?" asked Zack looking around scared and confused._

_Sean sighed, Mercer had made himself scarce and disappeared to leave the two alone. "What do you remember about the battle?" he asked. _

_Zack scratched his head, "I remember fighting that overgrown freak with you and the others...then..." realization dawned on him. "I...I died didn't I?" he ran his hands frantically through his hair. "Shit! I died! This is hell...or purgatory isn't it?" he asked now in a panic. _

_"Zack." said Sean trying to calm him down. "I...I don't want to die! Kokoa...she'll...she'll have her heartbroken...it's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR!" the Wraith screamed._

_"ZACK YOUR NOT DEAD!" Sean shouted making the younger boy jump. "W-What?" asked Zack. Sean sighed, "Your not dead...your infected." _

_Everything became quiet. Zack looked very confused, "I-Infected?" Sean nodded, "I killed Rooks. But you were dying, the others were too weak from all the fighting and your wounds were too severe. I did the only thing I could do to help you live."_

_Sean began pacing as he felt the guilt start to creep up on him, "I...I infected you with my strain of the Blacklight virus." He looked at Zack with sorrow in his eyes, "Essentially...I turned you into an Evolved...just like me."_

_The young Wraith was silent for a while as he digested the information. "So...I'm an Evolved now?" he asked slowly. Sean nodded, waiting for the worst to come._

_"FUCKING AWESOME!" That response he was not expecting. "What?" Sean asked studpidly as he watched Zack pumping his fist. "Your okay with this?" asked the older Evolved. _

_"OKAY WITH IT? THIS IS GREAT! YOUR POWERS ARE AWESOME! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE COOL LIKE THAT!" exclaimed the young Wraith in excitement._

_Sean burst out laughing at the younger boys optimisum. "Damn Zack, even in near death you don't change." Zack shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a glass half full kinda guy." The two shared a laugh for a little while before settling back down._

_"So...where are we exactly?" asked Zack looking around again. "The Hive Mind. It's a centeral nerve where I can keep a look out on all the infected under my control." said Sean, "So it's basically a place where I can keep an eye on you." he clarified._

_Looking around one last time before looking at Sean, Zack sratched his head. "Soooo...how do we get outta here. Kokoa and the others are probable worried about me."_

_Sean shook his head, "She hasn't left your side since the battle. She really cares about you little bro." Zack raised an eyebrow, "Little bro?" Sean shrugged, "Considering your an Evolved from my strain of virus, that kinda makes you family...in a wierd kinda way."_

_Zack chuckled as the two headed out of 'Central Park'. Sean grinned ferally, "But don't expect me to go easy on you. You have to learn how to use these powers and it takes a _lot_ of training and practice. And since I changed you, training your abilities is my responsibility."_

_The Wraith suddently felt like he was in for a very rude awakening._

X

Everyone in the infirmary watched the two waiting for something to change. After 10 minutes Sean's eyes snapped back open, a moment later so did Zack's. The Wraith had all of two seconds to breath before a red blur crashed into his chest and began to squeeze him tight.

"Zack! Your okay!" Kokoa said crying into his chest. "Better than okay now." grinned Zack hugging the little vampire back.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dana. Zack was going to answer when he felt like something was wrong. He felt...empty. For lack of a better term. Sean recognized the look instantly. "Kokoa, you may wanna keep your distance for a second."

The red headed vampire looked at Sean confused before looking at Zack who was a little paler with a look of discomfort. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kokoa stepping back slightly.

Sean helped Zack out of bed and lead him out of the infirmary, "He's gonna be fine. He just hasn't eatten yet."

Kokoa looked confused, everyone else had a look of realization of what he meant. "Couldn't he had eatten something here?" asked Kokoa. Dana shook her head and rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, "No Kokoa. Zack's an Evolved now, a living virus. And with it he has to..._eat_ certain amounts of bio-mass."

Confused for a few more seconds, Kokoa's eyes widened when it clicked, "Oh."

X

After the failed invasion, the group had managed to find four Blackwatch soldiers still alive and had them detained in the old prison blocks in the old PSC headquarters.

Sean lead Zack into the cell block and toward the first cell. "The fuck you freaks want?" barked the soldier as Sean opened the door to the cell. "What are we doing here?" asked Zack as the empty feeling got worse.

Ignoring the younger Evolved a moment, Sean walked into the cell and punched the soldier hard in the face before grabbing him by the back of the neck and throwing him out of the cell and at Zack's feet. "I'm sorry to say Zack, being an Evolved isn't all fun." said Sean stepping out of the cell and planting his foot on the Blackwatch goon's back keeping him on the floor.

"As an Evolved you will need to consume bio-mass every once in a while. Or you'll feel as weak and empty as you do right now." Sean explained as he hoisted the soldier up by the back of his neck again. "Zack Matthews, meet Blackwatch Sargeant Jason Shields." Zack started to feel his body ripple...an instinct beginning to take over him.

Tendrils began to come off of his arms and surround his victim who started to struggle against the small limbs. "Relax, little bro. Let it all come to you." said Sean as he watched the Blackwatch soldier become covered in tendrils and absorbed into Zack's body.

Zack gripped his head as he was mentally pulled into something he couldn't understand;

_"Hitting a high school? What the fuck is the Colonel thinking?" asked a random soldier__._

_"This ain't no ordinary school Corporal. The place crawls with freaks. Rooks wants us to take the place and kill any and all resistance they throw in our way." said Shields loading his weapon._

_"Heh, and think of what we can do with all those high school girls." said another soldier making the others laugh cruely._

_Shields chuckled too as they all prepared to go to war._

Clutching his head, Zack looked down and freaked out seeing he was now someone else. That person being the one he had just absorbed. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed in a completely different voice.

"Zack calm down!" Sean ordered. "You take on the form of anyone you consume, it's a basic skill that comes with what we are. Just think about what you would look like normally and concentrate."

Zack took a deep breath before thinking about himself wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. Tendrils rippled over his form as he changed back to normal with the clothes he visualized. "Man...that's freaky." he said patting himself down. "What was that that happened after I...uh, consumed that guy."

"It's called the Web of Intrigued. It's basically a memory library that we conglomerate from everyone we consume. It takes a bit to get used to, but it is a very useful thing." said Sean. "When we consume someone we obtain their bio-mass, their memories, even their DNA. And in the case of other infected, we can take their power." he explained further.

When the young Wraith-Evolved calmed down he discovered that he felt the empty feeling from before had vanished. He felt like he had eatten a big meal and had become a little stronger from it. Turning to the other cells, he glared at the three remaining soldiers, "They were planning something horrible for the girls at this school." he growled with tendrils rippling down his arms.

Sean looked at the how terrified Blackwatch personel, "Still hungry?" he asked casually. Zack grinned, "I've got a little room for seconds."

X

They left the now empty cell blocks minutes later. Zack feeling a bit of a headache from all of the memories that had bombared his mind, but much stronger than he had when he had first woken up. "That's pretty fucked up." he muttered shaking the last dregs of the headache.

"You'll get used to it. At least now we don't have to worry about you consuming someone by accident." said Sean as they walked through the ruins of the school.

Zack looked up at him, "Was it hard for you at first?" Sean gave a sad smile, "Yeah, and the worst part was I had no one to show me how to use my powers. I had to learn as I went and it was far from easy." he shrugged, "That, and consuming a few Gentek scientists who knew the virus better than I did helped."

"Zack!" The young Wraith-Evolved looked up for a familiar red blur to crash into his chest. But because of his new strength he only slid back an inch instead of being tackled to the ground. "Hay Kokoa." he smiled hugging the little vampire.

Kokoa released the hug and looked him up and down, "Are you okay now?" she asked seeing him looking better than he was before.

"Yeah, I feel good." Zack said grinning. He quickly pulled the red head into a searing kiss that made her blush and curl her toes. "Now I feel great." he said grinning wider. Kokoa's blush remained as her heart hammered her chest, her green eyes locked with his blue ones.

Sean scratched the back of his head feeling very awkward for being there. "Well...I'm gonna hit the old dusty trail...Your training starts tomorrow morning at 8 Zack don't be late." The younger boy just waved him off before pulling Kokoa into another kiss.

"Shit, save his life and I get no respect. What a world." Sean said rolling his eyes as he walked back to the ruins of the academy.

It didn't take long for him to find himself surrounded by his little harem. "So is Zack okay now?" asked Kurumu pressing his left arm into her breasts.

"He'll be just fine. I'm gonna start training him in the use of his powers tomorrow, you girls are welcome to come." said Sean as they walked together toward the still intact dorms.

"We'd love to. We could probably help too." said Mizore holding his other arm.

Sean looked over his shoulder and saw Moka trailing behind him. The silver haired vampire's gaze on the ground and looking nowhere else. "Moka?" he asked. The vampire stopped and looked up at him, her face passive, but Sean saw the subtle hints of unease in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked walking closer to her.

Moka pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "With my rosario being used to help power the barrier. I cannot slip into my other self. I'm permanently in my true form until I recieve another one."

Sean tilted his head, "Yeah, you explained that already remember? It doesn't matter to me, I still love you the same."

The vampire looked up at him, her red slited eyes searching his. "People in both worlds fear my kind. Are you sure you can love a true monster?"

Crossing his arms, Sean smirked, "Are _you _sure you can love a virus with a habit for destruction and eatting his enemies?" She gave a small smile before he held her face and gently brought her into a kiss that took her breath away.

Kurumu and Mizore came up to them when they seperated, "We don't think any differently of you either. You'll still the badass vampire mate of our Sean-kun." said the Succubus. Mizore nodded in agreement making Moka smiled again, "Thank you."

Moka looked at Sean before her eyes trailed down his face to the side of his neck, with a roll of the eyes Sean tilted his head to the side. "Have at it baby."

The vampire latched onto the exposed skin and started drinking. Sean scooped her up bridal style as they all continued to walk toward the dorms. "What are we going to do now?" asked Mizore.

"Figured we diserved a good rest. After that I intend on showing each of my girls how much I love them." Sean said with a lust filled smirk.

Mizore blushed brightly and had to open a new lolipop. Kurumu blushed and started to drool from the thoughts running through her mind. Even while draining his blood, Moka blushed at what their mate had in store for them.

For the rest of the day well into the evening no one heard or saw the four of them. But the loud noises coming from one of the rooms in the boy's dorms gave them a hint at what they were up too.

"SOOOO UNFAIR!" Yukari's voice rangout from the infirmary.

X

On a high cliff overlooking the ruins of Yokai Academy. A lone man stood, serveying the damage done with very little emotion displayed on his face. In his mind he was surprised to hear there hadn't been any casualties, and that the invading force ad been repelled and wiped out.

But dispite all of that, this man was here for a very specific purpose. His red slitted eyes scanned the landscape one last time as the morning sun began to rise over the horizon.

He vanished in a blur of speed, intent on finding who he was looking for. And he dared anyone to stand in his way.

Issa Shuzen wasn't one to be trifled with.

**A/N: Drama, Romance, Consuming Blackwatch assholes, and a Cliffhanger. Update's right around the corner guys!**


	20. Torn Heart

**A/N: After reading the latest batch of reviews I decided to crank out this chapter as fast as possible. And many of you have been expecting a lot to happen. I am going to tell you that your expectations will be met in this chapters and the few that will follow.**

**I own nothing**

Evil, sadistic, and a bastard were the best words that Zack could use to describe Sean at that moment.

At exactly eight in the morning Sean had kicked down his dorm room's door, grabbed his foot and proceeded to drag the Wraith-Evolved by his leg out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door before hurling him face first onto the ground.

It had all gone downhill from there as the older Evolved began drilling the younger Evolved in how to use his newfound powers.

First was running, and even though Zack couldn't run nearly as fast as Sean could the younger teen found himself going at speeds he never dreamed of before. He had also gotten running up walls fairly quickly.

Next was gliding. Since Zack didn't have wings like Sean did he had to learn the art of the glide. They had started at the top of the dorms where Sean had shown him what to do. The first few tries resulted in Zack falling 12 stories face first into the ground. But after a while he started to get the hang of it and was able to get halfway to the school from the top of the dorms.

They moved onto shapeshifting and the use of his bio-mass. Sean had Zack practice with the Blackwatch personel he had consumed the day before to help him get used to the change without there being any issues. It had taken the younger Evolved a little while to get over the feeling of discomfort everytime he changed into someone else.

His next lesson was using his bio-mass to enhance his strength, speed and recovery. Zack was also taught that his bio-mass could shifted to fit just about any style of fighting and that it was their ultimate weapon as Evolved.

After that they moved onto hand to hand combat, which was where the rest of their friends found them. "I think he's getting the hang of it." said Gin. As they watched the two Evolved fighting each other using only their hands and feet.

Sean kicked Zack in the chest sending the younger boy sliding across the ground several yards. Flipping back to his feet, Zack ran back at Sean and swung a wide kick that Sean blocked.

"Sean has a lot of experience, and I believe he wants to make sure that Zack is ready for what lies ahead." said Moka taking a sip from a glass of blood Sean had left for her that morning. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari nodded in agreement as they had their own drinks.

Kokoa watched with rapt attention. Making sure that she kept a close eye on the young Wraith turned Evolved and the progress he was making.

Sean blocked one final strike with a smirk. Zack was progressing very nicely and it was only his first day. "Alright. We've covered the basics of your starting abilities. Now we move onto something a little more advanced." His arms covered in tendrils and reforming into his claws.

"We have the ability to make our arms into weapons. Course you know this from watching me fight. Problem is that I aquired all of my weapons from consuming other infected."Sean smirked, "However; since you were a full blooded monster before your change, that might give you an advantage."

Changing his arms back to normal, Sean nodded to the younger Evolved. "Now remember what I taught you about your bio-mass. Focus on it. And adapt it to yourself." he instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Zack focused and his bio-mass. His arms rippled with tendrils as the began to shift, but at the same time the shadows around him began to ripple as well. Sean's eyes widened as Zack's arms changed into long curved blades, but unlike his that had the look of being metal, these blades were pitch black with red veins running through them.

The blades seemed to emit a strange black energy that was unlike anything the older Evolved had ever seen.

Behind Zack, the shadows came alive and turned into two exact replicas of their master with similar blades for arms. Sean crossed his arms with an impressed grin, "Wow little bro." he whistled.

Zack looked from the blades that were now his arms to his shadow replicas. "Now then." He looked at Sean and was just barely able to dodge a strike from Sean's huge blade arm. "Let's see you put those to use." Sean said holding his blade up.

The younger Evolved brought his blades up as his replicas got ready as well. Sean went on the attack, his three opponents swung their blades in response forcing the more experienced Evolved to block and perry.

Sean's arms changed to their claw form as he blocked more strikes from the two shadows. Grabbing one blade arm, Sean brought the shadow forward and beheaded it with his claws. The shadow fell to dust as the second took a swung at Sean.

Dodging the strike, Sean lept over the shadow, claws piercing it's back before swinging it around and slamming it hard into the ground.

With the two shadows down, Sean formed a shield with his left arm intime to block a strike from Zack who tried to flank him. "Not bad." said Sean reforming is arms into his blade and a hammerfist.

Zack brought his blades up and went in swinging. Sean brought his blade up to perry a strike...only for the black glowing blade to pass right through Sean's blade and slicing a gash in the older Evolved's shoulder.

Sean blinked.

Zack blinked.

Everyone blinked.

The large cut in Sean's shoulder quickly healed as he raised an eyebrow to the younger boy. "Well, I think we just discovered your special gift." Zack looked at his blades in awe before looking back at Sean, "I...don't even know how I did it..." he said still shocked.

"What were you thinking when you attacked me?" asked Sean. "I was concentrating on actually hitting you." replied Zack.

"That's your answer." said Sean. "Since you kept your abilities as a Wraith when you became an Evolved, it's integrated into your abilities as an Evolved." he pointed at the two black blade arms, "Your blades work as your shadow swords. They can pass through solid objects at your will."

Zack reformed his arms back to normal as the duo headed over to join the others. "So how'd I do?" asked Zack as they sat down. Zack with Kokoa and Sean with the other girls. "Good so far. But you've got a long way to go before your a pro." replied Sean as he dug into the lunch Kurumu made for him when Zack's training was done.

The younger Evolved blew out a breath, "I still got more hell coming to me don't I?" Sean chuckled, "Yeah, but you got a pretty tight handle on things. Don't feel too bad man, I'm still learning new shit every time I turn around."

They ate their lunch in silence. Zack and Kokoa leaning on each other. Sean with the girls around him just enjoying the silence.

Gin leaning against a tree looking at the pictures on his camera. After the invasion attempt the werewolf had taken several pictures for the last issue of the school paper of the year. The Exorcist had told them that he had convinced the other students and parents that Anti-Thesis had sabotaged the schools barrier in a way to reveal the monster world to the human world and that the school had been destroyed when the newspaper club fought the group of radical half-breeds.

It was believeable, and would have much less fallout than the truth would have been if revealed.

"So the school's closed until repairs are finished?" asked Zack as Kokoa got comfortable next to him. "Yeah. No school for roughly six weeks so we have ourselves a nice vacation for the time being." said Gin setting his camera aside.

"Atleast the finals have been postponed too." said Kurumu. "Didn't study?" asked Yukari. The Succubus nodded hesitantly as they went back to their lunch. Sean patted her back, "Don't worry Sweetheart, we'll help you study when school starts again." Kurumu smiled thankfully at her Destined One.

"You can't do worse than your last test." said Mizore earning a glare from the bluenette. "It's a joke Kurumu, we'll all help you." said the Snow Woman nudging her shoulder with the Succubus'.

A gasp caught their attention. Sean crained his neck slightly and chuckled at the sight.

A shocked Zack sat wide eyed as a blushing Kokoa had her mouth latched to his neck. The slight movement of her pale throat was a good indicator that she was drinking the boy's blood.

The other girls fought giggles, Moka smiled seeing her little sister doing what she did to Sean on a regular basis.

Kokoa removed her fangs slowly and licked the few droplets left behind off of Zack's neck. "Delicious." she purred while nuzzling her face in the Wraith-Evolved's neck. "T-That good huh?" asked Zack fighting his own blush and failing miserably.

The vampire nodded while smiling, "You were my first Zack-kun." she said with a blush.

Sean coughed, "Now Zack, being her first, you had better take responsibility." he said in a mock serious voice. The girls burst out laughing, Moka covering her mouth to fight back the laughter while Gin was literally howling while rolling on the ground.

The young couple blush atomic red at the innuendo fired at them while the others continued to laugh at their expense.

When they all calmed back down the group went back to enjoying their afternoon, completely unaware of the red slitted eyes watching them from the shadows.

X

Since the school and classes were cancelled for the next few weeks, the Newspaper club had two choices. Either return home with their families until the school reopened. Or stay on campus and help with the reconstruction.

Since Sean had no 'home' to go back to he decided to stay and help the school since it was his enemies that attacked it. The girls all wanted to stay to be with him and help while their parents all headed home to let everyone know that everything was fine.

It was a lot of work, but the group had managed to enjoy it and have a little fun too during their off time.

At the end of the day everyone heading back to the dorms to sleep. Sean staying behind to put some last minute touches on the section of school they were working on.

Moka stepped out of the bathroom in her dorm, quickly drying her silver hair before the herbs she used to bathe wore off. Once dry and dressed for bed, the vampire noticed a piece of paper sitting on her pillow. Picking it up, she was paled recognizing the handwriting on it.

On the another floor of the girl's dorm, Kokoa was having the same problem with a similar note before she ran out of her dorm and to her sister's door.

Moka opened the door and saw Kokoa with a similar note, "Nee-sama..." she said with a shaking voice. Moka nodded, "I know Kokoa...Father's here."

X

Sean, Zack and Gin sat at a table in the partially rebuilt cafeteria, a lantern illuminating the corner they were in as they talked. "Something's here." said Sean catching the other boys' attention.

"What? More Evolved? Infected?" asked Gin leaning on the table. Sean shook his head, "No. I've felt a powerful aura on campus since the fight ended. Been sending out hunter pulses to find out what it could be, each time the pulse was deflected. Almost like whoever it is didn't want to be found out." said the Evolved.

"You think it could be more trouble?" asked Zack.

Sean shrugged, "Don't know. Whatever it is it's powerful." He slumped in his seat a little, "I got that bad feeling guys." The other two slumped too.

Sean's gut feelings were always on the money these days.

X

The next morning, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari came out of their dorms and decided to meet up with Moka and Kokoa in the lobby.

Along the way, they saw a door open and Dana wearing a black tank top and boy shorts step out into the hall. "Morning." said Kurumu making the female Evolved jump a little, "Oh, hay girls." she said blushing a little.

The three younger girls looked confused a moment until Ruby came out of the same room with a robe wrapped around her bare body. She paused and blushed seeing everyone. "Uh...morning." the witch said blushing bright red.

Yukari giggled, "Naughty naughty Dana and Ruby-nee-chan."

Both older women blushed even darker. As the younger girls continued on their way. "Well...that was embarrising." said Dana before looking back at Ruby who gave her a sinful smile. Her hand slowly undoing the sash on her robe as she went back into her dorm.

Dana grinned, eyes flashing red as she followed her girlfriend back inside. Clothes receeding along the way.

X

After the encounter with Dana and Ruby, the girls went to Moka's door and knocked. "Moka? You up yet?" asked Mizore. No response. The girls looked at each other before knocking again. "Moka?" asked Kurumu as she tried the knob.

The handle clicked signifying that it was unlocked.

Confused, the girls steped into the vampire's room to find it bare. Everything was perfectly neat, but all personal possessions were gone. "What the?" wondered Kurumu as they searched the room. "Did she just up and leave?"

"But why?" asked Yukari a little upset.

Mizore looked around the room before her eyes settled on the small garbage can by the desk. Inside layed a crumpled up piece of paper. The Snow Woman reached inside and took the paper out and read what was on it. "Guys..." she said catching their attention.

The other two looked over her shoulder and read the note. Their eyes widening and their faces paling slightly. Lookingup from the note to one another, the three girls ran from the room and up one floor to Kokoa's room to find it unlocked and bare like her older sisters.

"Oh no..." said Yukari as they quickly searched the room top to bottom. They found a similar note sticking out from under the bed. "We have to tell the boys!" shouted Kurumu as they quickly fled the building and out to where Sean had been training Zack the day before.

They reached the clearing in record time and saw Gin in his werewolf form taking on Zack in a sparing match with Sean observing from the sides. "SEAN-KUN!" they shouted making everyone jump a little. "Morning girls." Sean said smiling.

The smile vanished when he saw the frantic looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked now serious.

"Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan are gone!" shouted Yukari. "WHAT!" Sean and Zack shouted at the same time. "Here look." said Mizore holding out the note she found.

Taking the note, Sean read the eligant handwriting inside;

_Moka - _

_I recieved the notice that the school had been attacked. It's good to see that you and your sister are alright, I have a feeling that you two had a hand in ensuring that the school didn't fall into the wrong hands._

_I had come to visit the two of you, you can imagine my surprise to see you both in the arms of INFERIOR monsters._

_I can sense that you marked the dark haired one as yours, how could you daughter? I thought I raised you and your sister better than that? To be with such inferior creatures is unbecoming of vampires of our status._

_That being said, you and Kokoa are to return home. It is obvious that Yokai Academy wasn't the most ideal choice for your schooling._

_You will be picked up at the bus stop at 9:00. Do not be late._

_- Lord Issa Shuzen, Your Father._

The paper crushed in Sean's grip as anger coursed through him. "Kokoa had a similar letter in her room." said Yukari holding the note up. Zack snatched it out of her hand and read it. Tendrils rippled down his arms as his emotions got out of hand.

Sean checked his watch, _8:57AM_. "No one's taking her away." he growled before taking off in a dead run through the trees at speeds stock cars could never reach. The others glanced at one another before quickly giving chase.

X

Moka's red slitted eyes looked out over the large ocean of red water. Kokoa next to her with all of their belongings as they waited for their ride to arrive.

The silver haired vampire's face was impassive, but inside she felt her heart breaking painfully. She didn't want to leave, neither of them did. The school, their friends...Sean.

The mere thought of his name made her realize that what she was doing was a mistake. She was leaving her mate behind without so much as a word. Sean diserved better than that. But neither of them could ever ignore the word of their father.

She looked down at Kokoa who had an impassive expression as well, but she could make out the unshed tears in her green eyes. Her hand reached up and rested against her chest, "Nee-sama...why does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Moka patted her shoulder gently as the tunnel leading out of the school grounds lit up, a long black limosine came out and parked next to them.

With a heavy breath, Moka reached for her bags. "MOKA!" Her eyes widened as Sean came flying from out of the forest and skidded to a stop infront of them. "Sean." she said still wide eyed.

"What the hell's going on Moka? Why are you leaving?" He asked wanting answers.

Moka looked away, "It's...complicated Sean." she looked back at him, "How did you find out?"

"The girls found the notes in your's and Kokoa's rooms." he approached her, "Why would you need to leave? Your dad can't just make you pack up everything and leave can he?" Sean asked.

"He can and he will." All of them froze on the spot. A tallm regally dressed man came out of the trees, a small cape billowing behind him with every step. He stood roughly a head taller than Sean with silver hair cut short and piercing red slitted eyes.

But what really stood out about this man was the aura that flowed around him naturally. An aura that spoke of experience, bloodshed and power. The one before them was an incredably powerful individual. And from the looks on Moka and Kokoa's faces, they were looking at only one person in particular.

"Issa Shuzen." said Sean as he faced the powerful vampire lord.

Issa's eyes narrowed, "That's _Lord Shuzen_ to you welp. You dare to sway my daughters from my words, who do you think you are?"

"Sean Mason, the pissed off boyfriend of your daughter. And your goddamn right I dare." said Sean standing his ground. Moka and Kokoa looked between the two in slight fear. _"Sean you fool_..._"_ Moka thought with unease.

Issa's cape billowed as a blast of wind went through the area. Sean skidded back a ways but managed to stop himself after a few feet.

Sean looked at the vampire lord, that wasn't wind that pushed him. That was energy coming off of the man.

"A creature like you, should know your place." said Issa with finality as he walked to the limosine. "My place is at Moka's side." Sean said as his arms shifted into claws.

Issa watched the transformation with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, I see. You possess the cursed Blacklight virus." Sean's eyes widened, "You know of it?"

The vampire lord chuckled darkly as he turned to the teen, "Know of it? I watched humanity attempt to harness and control a scourge that ultimately led to the deaths of countless. A scourge capable of untold devistation."

Red slitted eyes glowed as he observed the young Evolved, "I see it now. You are infected with Blacklight. It's obvious now how Moka has fallen under your influence."

Sean gritted his teeth in aggrivation, "I am infected. But I would never use my power to influence anyone. I'm nothing like the Evolved that came before me." he said with his claws flexing. "I love Moka, and if you think for a second that I'm just gonna let you take her away, her father or not, you got another thing coming old man."

Issa sneered, "You, have no idea what you are dealing with _Abomination_." Sean smirked, "No, I don't think _you_ know what your dealing with _Old Man_." the teen took a stance as the vampire lord brushed his cape aside.

They stared each other down, Moka and Kokoa both were becoming extremely uneasy with the situation. "Father,-" Moka attempted to say before a glance from her father silenced her.

Sean ran at Issa with speeds that Evolved were known for. His claws swung out only to be met with empty air. The teen had a second to feel shock before a palm struck his chest with the force of a derailed bullet train.

The Evolved was sent flying several dozen yards back, through multiple trees before coming to rest in a large crater in the middle of a clearing. "...shit..." he grunted as he slowly staggered out of the crater.

X

Back at the bus stop, Issa lowered his outstretched palm with a satisfied smirk, "If he's smart. He'll stay down." he looked to his daughters, "Let us go home."

Moka looked where Sean had been blasted before looking to the ground and stepping toward the limo. "MOKA! KOKOA!" the vampires looked up to see their friends running toward them. Yukari ran ahead and hugged Moka tightly, "Please don't do Moka." she whimpered sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I must." Moka said prying the little witch away from her and getting into the car. Zack looked at Kokoa who refused to meet his gaze. "Kokoa...?" he asked. She looked into his eyes with unshed tears threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry." she mumbled getting into the car as well.

Issa looked at the group of teens, his powerful gaze nearly freezing them on the spot. "Take this as a lesson from your betters. Forget you ever met my daughters."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL!" Sean roared as he fell from the sky, his whipfist shooting out like a deadly spear about to impale the elder vampire.

Issa looked on in disinterest before grabbing the bladed tendril by it's tip with two fingers making everyone gasp. With a small pull, Sean was yanked from the sky before finding his neck in the grasp of the vampire lord.

"You, are proving to be a great hinderance." Issa growled with his eyes glowing. Sean glared back, his own eyes shining over red, "Fuck you. I'm not quitting, not until Moka's where she belongs."

The vampire sneered, "Her place is with her family. Away from the influence of Abominations like you." his grip tightened on Sean's neck greatly. "You should show respect to your betters."

"Respect is earned, and I refuse to give it to a self-rightous asshat like you!" Sean snarled.

Everyone in attendance felt as though their breath was stolen from them. Issa's face contorted to one of something beyond fury. The arm holding his whipfist grabbed his arm and tore it from the teen's body as though he were ripping tissue paper.

In the next instant he rammed the bladed arm right through Sean's stomach out his back before blasting him into the ground without so much as blinking. "Stay down, where you belong." said Issa darkly turning away.

His hand shot up and deflected a fireblast aimed at his head. Sean pulled himself from the ground, the whipfist arm in his stomach was absorbed back into his body as his stump regrew into his blade-arm. "I didn't hear no bell old man." the teen said getting back to his feet.

Issa's gaze narrowed, "You are persistant. I'll give you that much." the vampire lord vanished from sight in a burst of speed.

He reappeared infront of Sean, driving his fist straight through the Evolved's chest and out his back. Coughing up blood, Sean swung the blade at Issa's head only for it to be stopped by the vampire's other hand. "Your nothing more than a scourge child. One that belongs in the void." Issa said cruelly.

Sean glared back, defiant to the end.

The vampire lord shook his head, "You should know your place." In the next instant Sean was ripped in half. His upper body landing several feet away while his lower half fell where it stood.

The others were horrified while Issa shook the little blood off of his sleeve and causally got into the car.

With the vampire lord's aura gone, the others quickly ran over to Sean as his body slowly reattached itself, with tendrils sprouting from the torn halves and mending together again. "Sean-kun! Are you alright?" asked Kurumu in tears.

Sean snapped the last parts of himself back together inside and out as the limo drove back down into the tunnel. "NO!" Sean roared taking off after it. But the limo managed to pass through the barrier and disappear into the darkness of the tunnel beyond. Vanishing from the school grounds and out of the Evolved's reach.

The teen stood facing the tunnel, his whole body shaking in barely restrained rage and fury. Fists clenched tightly as he cried out into the abyss.

"MOKA!"

**A/N: I know for a fact that many of you were expecting that particular confrontation. But let me tell you, the next round between those two will make the fight against Mercer look like a scuffle on the playground. And you guys should know that I always come through for my readers. Till next tme guys!**


	21. Confrontation

**A/N: I couldn't wait. I just couldn't wait so I cranked out this chapter as fast as I could while trying to make as little mistakes as humanly possible for your sake guys. And since you all are all over with me updating I decided to come through for you all. **

**Just remember, all of this is possible because of all of you. You guys and your reviews, PMs, and just simply reading my fics show me that I can actually do this and do it well. So on with the show!**

**I own nothing**

Ruby sighed, things had been going great so far that day.

After spending some 'quality time' with Dana that morning she set out to complete her jobs for the headmaster with a smile on her face. Everything felt right in the world at that moment.

_'CRASH!'_

The witch jumped several feet when the door leading into the office was blown off it's hinges. Sean stomped in almost exuding fire and brimstone as he headed for the headmaster's office. "Sean? Sean what's going on?" she asked as the others ran in after him.

The Evolved was silent as he kicked the large doors leading into the Exorcist's office and nearly splintering. The Dark Lord looked up from his desk, "Mr. Mason. What brings you here?" he asked casually.

"Cut the bullshit. You know exactly what's going on and why I'm here." Sean growled with barely contained fury. "Nothing happens here on campus without you knowing." He slammed his hands on the desk causing cracks to spread across it. "Why did Issa Shuzen take Moka and Kokoa home?"

The Exorcist's glowing eyes narrowed slightly, "He is their father Mr. Mason. He has the right to take his daughters home when he deems fit. I have no say in the matter." Sean clenched his fists, eyes flashing red. "Then tell me where they live."

Everyone gasped, save for the Exorcist whose eyes widened, "You are not considering challenging Lord Shuzen." implored the headmaster.

Sean leaned off the desk, "If diplomacy fails...then yeah."

"Sean that's suicide!" Exclaimed Ruby. "Vampires are the strongest monsters in our world, and Issa Shuzen is the leader of the vampire clan making him the strongest monster in the realm!"

"Nee-chan's right Sean-kun." said Yukari. "It is also fabled that Lord Shuzen is one of the Dark Lords. One of the most powerful monsters in our worlds' history." explained the little witch.

Sean looked at them, "I've heard that term a few times now. Who are the 'Dark Lords'?"

The Exorcist stood from his desk and approached his large bookshelf. "Long ago, there was a Shinso-Vampire by the name of Alucard. He was the original, and possessed unimaginable power that was unmatched. His thurst for power lead him to consume the abilities and powers of many yokai that stood in his path. But after he had consumed so many monsters he lost any chance of ever having a human-like form ever again."

Removing a book from the shelf, the Exorcist returned to the desk. "With his power, Alucard attempted to wipeout humanity nearly two hundred years ago. With his abilities he would have succeeded within seven days. It was then that the Dark Lords rose to challenge him."

Opening the book, the Exorcist pointed to an image of three individuals facing a large beast that didn't seem to have a set form. "I was among them. With Touhou Fuhai and another Shinso-Vampire, Akasha Bloodriver."

Sean perked up at the name, "Akasha Bloodriver? Isn' that..." The Exorcist nodded, "Moka's mother. She was our leader, and a very brave soul as we stood against Alucard and defended humanity from destruction. The battle was long and brutal, but we succeeded. Akasha succeeding in using her powers to seal him away in an eternal slumber. After that, the three of us constructed Yokai Academy with the hope of helping monsters blend in with human society."

"What about Issa?" asked Sean. "He became an, 'honorary member' I guess you could say because of his power and ability to make powerful barriers. Such as the one that protects the school." explained the Exorcist.

"And Alucard?" asked Mizore now interested. "Still sealed in eternal slumber, though there was an incident not long ago where he almost came back." said the Exorcist.

"What happened?" asked Kurumu, fear in her voice at the possibility of such a powerful entity coming back to power.

After thinking a few moments, the Exorcist sat at his desk and explained, "To understand how, you must understand what Akasha had to do for her daughter." he paused a moment, "When Moka was born she was incredably weak, dying. Akasha did the only thing a mother could do for her child in her position. She injected her Shinso blood into her newborn daughter, saving her life as well as giving her a gift. The power of a Shinso-Vampire."

"One day, Akasha's step daughter Akua attacked her. Moka became enraged and activated her Shinso blood. However; the power unleashed was so great that it cracked the seal Alucard was trapped behind. Having no other options, Akasha allowed herself to be consumed by Alucard in order to seal him once again. This time from the inside out." said the Exorcist.

Everyone was in awe, "That must be another reason why her true power was sealed for so long." said Gin rubbing his chin.

Sean shook his head, "Even though I love a good history lesson, that doesn't change our current situation." He looked back at the Exorcist, "Where do they live? If you won't help me then I'll find my own way outside the barrier." he said dead serious.

The Exorcist looked into the Evolved's eyes and saw that no matter what they said wouldn't change his mind. "Very well. My brother will be arriving within the hour, I'll instruct him to take you to the Shuzen Estate in Romania. But once you arrive, your on your own Mr. Mason."

With a nod, Sean spun on his heel and left the office. His friends watched him go before going after him.

"Headmaster you cannot seriously consider letting Sean do this!" Said Ruby. "He has made his decision Ruby. And if there is one thing I learned about that young man is that once his mind is made up it cannot be changed. Especially when it regards the young ladies with him." said the Exorcist.

The witch was still troubled, Sean was a strong being. But the monsters and Evolved he had faced before paled in comparison to the power held by the head of the Shuzen Clan.

X

Almost an hour later, Sean stood at the bus stop. His outfit was the same one he wore during his fight in New York Zero. His hood pulled up as he looked out over the cliff.

He felt the presence of the others without needing his hunter pulse. "You all here to change my mind too?" he asked.

"No. Just here to see you off." said Kurumu wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzling her face in the back of his neck. "We've never lost faith in you before Sean-kun. And that faith stays even now." said Mizore cuddling up into his left side.

"Just be sure to bring our _sister_ back, Sean-kun. And please...come back to us." said Kurumu holding him a little tighter. Sean nodded and relaxed into the two girls holding onto him. "I've never broken a promise before. I don't intend to start now girls."

Yukari came up and hugged his waist with tears in her eyes, "Please don't get hurt Sean-kun." Sean rubbed the little witch's head. "It'll take a lot more than some super powered vampire to stop me little sis."

Gin shook his head, "And I thought you were crazy fighting off that invasion. Taking on Lord Shuzen is borderline insane." said the werewolf. Sean chuckled, "You'd have to be insane to be through half the shit I've been through flea-bag. But that never stopped me before."

Zack clenched his fists, "I want to go. That bastard took Kokoa too, I wanna fight." Sean shook his head, "Sorry Zack, I can't let you go with me."

The younger Evolved gritted his teeth, "What the fuck not! I'm stronger than I was before!"

"And I'm still multiple times stronger than you, look what happened when me and Issa fought. I've fought some strong assholes, but he wins in a landslide against all of them." said Sean heatedly. "I didn't take a risk of bringing you back from the brink for you to throw that life away."

He let out a breath and rested a hand on the Evolved-Wraith's shoulder, "I'll bring her back little brother. I swear it on my soul, I'll bring her home." Zack wanted to fight more on the subject, but he knew deep down that he could trust Sean. So the younger man just nodded and wished him the best.

It was then that the bus for the academy came out of the tunnel and stopped before them. "This is it." said Sean rolling his shoulders. He turned back to Kurumu and Mizore, giving each a deep kiss, "I'll come back to you. I promise." The girls nodded with tears in their eyes, Mizore's freezing halfway down her cheek.

Sean wiped the tears away and gave them one final kiss, placing one on Yukari's forehead before stepping on the bus. "Couldn't stay outta trouble long could ya kid." said the driver as he closed the door.

"I don't go looking for it old timer. It usually finds me." said Sean sitting down in one of the seats as the bus started back down the tunnel. "That was one hell of a promise you made those girls." said the driver.

The Evolved smiled, "I meant every word." He looked out the window as they began to pass through the barrier, "I just hope that this is one that I can keep." he muttered to himself.

X

Moka sat in her room, red eyes gazing out across the grounds of the family estate. She hadn't moved since her father sent her there, and Kokoa was most likely in the same position in her room.

The long black dress hugging her pale curvy form slid lightly across the ground as she approached the large window as her thoughts turned to Sean. The way her father beat him down right infront of her. She should have done something, anything.

But all she did was stand there and watch. How could she do that to him after everything he had done for her.

Her red slitted eyes closed, she didn't diserve someone like him.

A pale hand rested over her heart. The dull ache she had been feeling since they left the academy hadn't lessened at all. And she knew that the pain wouldn't go away unless the one person who held it was with her again.

"Sean." she whispered into the quiet room.

X

The bus came to a stop outside a large iron gate with a large path that lead to a victorian style castle surrounded by forest almost three miles into the distance. "Where here kid. I wish you the best of luck." said the driver.

"Thanks old timer. I'm probably gonna need it." said Sean as he got up and stepped off the bus before it drove away. The Evolved looked at the large gate, fists clenching as tendrils rippled down his arms. "Let's do this."

(Play 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies)

The gate shattered like weak aluminum when Sean's hammerfists slammed into it. The Evolved flew through the broken gates in a dead run that made him almost a blur to the average eye.

As if an alarm was set off, multiple figures in black cloaks flew from the shadows and stood in the teen's path. "Your trespassing. Leave know or suffer." ordered one of the figures coldly. Sean glared, eyes flashing red, "Sorry, got no time for your shit." he said slamming his hammerfists into the ground.

The cloaked individuals weren't prepared for the shockwave or the spikes that shot out of the ground from under them as they were impaled and tossed aside. Alive, but heavily wounded. Unfurling his wings, Sean took to the skies as the castle began to get closer.

Sending out a hunter pulse, the whole area became bathed in an orangish color that only he could see as the echo location-like sight stretched outward until it reached the castle where it rebounded from a room within.

His hunter pulse now locked onto Moka's genetic signature, Sean picked up speed as he approached the castle.

A dozen cloaked figures lept from the forest below, swords held in their hands as they attacked the Evolved. Sean saw them coming and brought out his claws to perry the assault. Sparks flew from the strikes as the teen spun in the air, slashing and knocking the attackers away.

One figure ran his sword through Sean's chest, to his shock the teen glared at him before grabbing him by the head and diving down toward the ground.

Sean slammed his assailant into the ground headfirst making a large crater from the impact. "Take a dirt nap pal." he said pulling the sword from his chest and tossing it aside. The hood of the individual fell off revealing a pale faced man, but a closer look showed elongated canines poking out from between his lips. "Vampires...figures." Sean muttered.

Several other people in cloaks went on the attack, but Sean pulled out his whipfist and batted them aside as he began running again. The remaining cloaked guards giving chase.

Knowing that he was being followed, Sean quickly formed his tendril arms, spun around and fired a blackhole attack that caught all of the guards and slammed them all together. Bones were broken as the guards were knocked out cold before the Evolved took off into a dead run once again.

The castle was much closer, but more guards began coming out of the woodwork making Sean stop in order to fight them. They came at him with swords and daggers, but Sean's various weapons proved to be too much of a match for them.

Sean's blade slashed through the air snapping the blades off of several swords aimed for him before he spun the other way and swatted the guards aside with a hammerfist. Sensing someone behind him, Sean lept into the air struck the guard behind him with a spinning kick that sent them through a nearby tree.

Doing a quick backflip, he grabbed another guard trying to run him through from behind. He grabbed their shoulders with his claws and slammed them into the ground. "Mistake." Sean growled as his now red eyes glared into the guard's shocked ones. His foot came up and slammed onto the guard's face shattering their nose and knocking them out while creating a crater in the earth with the back of their head.

A sword flashed in the air making Sean lean back out of the strike. The guard swung again and again trying to slice into the Evolved only for him to dodge.

Snatching the blade in the air, the blade cutting into his palm. Sean formed his hammerfist again and delivered a bone jarring uppercut that knocked the guard into the air. Small cut healed, Sean lept into the air and kicked the guard hard in the chest sending them crashing through that gates that lead into the castle's grounds.

X

In seperate rooms within the castle, Moka and Kokoa looked up hearing the loud crash outside. Running to their windows, both vampires were shocked at what they were seeing. "No way..." said Kokoa wide eyed.

"Sean?" said Moka both shocked and horrified at the appearence of her mate.

X

Sean stepped over the fallen guard and walked onto the castle grounds leasurely. He looked at the large ominous castle before him, where over fifty vampire guards stood in a wall with their weapons ready.

Looking at all of the guards, Sean rolled his shoulders, "I'm here to see Lord Issa Shuzen!" he called out loudly.

The guards remained silent. The large doors behind them leading into the castle opened, the guards parting like the red sea as the imposing form of Issa Shuzen walked through them until he stood at the front. His red slitted eyes locking onto Sean's.

"It was a mistake for you to come here Abomination. You don't know what you are doing." he sneered.

Sean looked around briefly, "Uh, Shakespeare in the park?" He motioned to the vampire lord's cape, "_Doth mother know, you wearith her drapes?_" (A/N: I couldn't fucking help myself guys!)

No one moved, Issa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your humor is ineffective child." Sean shrugged, "Worth a shot. Regardless, I got a bone to pick with you." he said becoming serious. Issa crossed his arms over his chest as he kept his gaze on the Evolved.

"You come here. Trespassing on my grounds and desecrating my home with your filthy footsteps. Assaulting my guards and making demands you have no place making. What would a _creature_ like you possibly want?" asked the vampire lord.

Sean's eyes flashed red, "I challenge you, _Lord Shuzen_. One on one."

That got a reaction. The guards all looked at each other in shock and awe at the fact anyone had the courage to challenge their lord and master.

Issa uncrossed his arms, his dark aura flaring strongly making almost everyone shake. "You dare challenge a Dark Lord? The leader of the Vampire clan and head of the house of Shuzen?" he demanded with his eyes glowing with power.

Sean held his gaze, "Your damn _fucking_ right I dare. I don't give a fuck if your a Dark Lord, Vampire Lord, or the Lord Almighty himself. I bow to no one, and if you even got a pair under that dress of yours you'll face me!"

Silence. Everyone in attendance paled at how the Evolved addressed the most powerful being in their world.

Issa, for his part, was _slightly_ impressed. The one before him was either incredibly stupid, or very brave. "If I were to accept this challenge, Abomination, what are you hoping to gain from it?"

Clenching his fists, Sean spoke with conviction. "The hand of your daughter, Moka Akashiya. And the freedom of your other daughter Kokoa Shuzen."

Issa raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, you have such strong feelings for my daughter. But is it my 'true' daughter that you care for? Or the fake that was created by her seal?" Sean gnashed his teeth, "I love Moka. Her personality, her strength, her heart. No matter what form she's in she'll always be one of the most important people in my life. And I'll do whatever it takes to be by her side."

"Then your quest will be a foolish one." said Issa as a blast of energy flew at the Evolved. Sean formed a shield and slammed it into the ground. The energy hitting the small wall of hardened sinew and parting in two directions as Sean held strong against the powerful aura.

Sean dropped the shield while Issa waved his arm. All of the guards backed up giving the two a large amount of space in the football field sized courtyard. "I accept your challenge, Abomination. Are you prepared for death?" asked the vampire lord.

"I died once already in my life old man. I don't intend on dying again." said Sean as his arm changed into his blade, slicing it across the ground infront of him.

Issa blurred out of view, Sean's eyes quickly scanned the area before ducking under a palm strike that would have sent him flying. Blade lashing out hoping to catch the vampire lord off guard.

Seeing the attack, Issa caught the blade and threw Sean to the side. The Evolved flipped in the air and landed back on his feet in time to dodge several other palm strikes aimed for him. On the defensive, Sean tried to get some distance between himself and the vampire.

But Issa's unmatched speed couldn't be dodged forever. Sean saw another palm aimed for his head and quickly brought up a shield.

The strike hit, to Sean's horror the hardened sinew shattered like glass from the force of the blow and sent the Evolved skidding across the ground. Quickly thinking of a new strategy, Sean brought out his hammerfists and slammed the ground sending spikes in every direction.

Issa lept over the spikes and dove down with a crushing kick to Sean's chest that sent him into the wall of the courtyard. "You can change your form as many times as you wish Abomination. Nothing will give you an edge in this fight." said the vampire lord.

Sean got out of the wall, his claws glinting in the light as his armor form covered his body. "Maybe not, but I'm crazy enough to try anyway." he said as the armor formed around his head. Issa blurred out of sight. Sean lept over the strike and spun with his claws out only to hit empty air.

He dodged under a straight on strike and launched his whipfist in an attempt to spear the elder vampire through the middle. Issa merely swatted the bladed tendril aside before having to dodge dozens of other tendrils that were launched out of Sean's arms.

A fist connected with Sean's back making the armor crack loudly. Another fist quickly struck his chest, side, and shoulder before one last one hit his head knocking him to the ground. His armor cracked severely from where he was struck.

Issa approached the downed Evolved, preparing to strike him down when red energy began to leak off of his body.

The vampire lord lept back at the last second as Sean's armored form exploded in a large blast of tendrils and flaming pieces of hardened sinew. He looked up to see claws flash before his eyes that he managed to lean his head out of the way of.

Seperated, the two combatants stood several feet apart. Sean breathing heavily after use of his devistator attack. Issa glared at the Evolved, until he felt something dripping down his cheek.

Reaching up and dabbing his cheek, the vampire lord pulled his hand away to see blood on his fingers. "Heh, guess even a 'great and powerful vampire' can bleed." said Sean as the cut on Issa's cheek quickly healed.

The vampire's eyes glowed bright red in rage. Sean was struck with a blow so hard that it could have leveled the Empire State building like it was a sand castle.

The Evolved's body made a deep trench in the ground from the force. Struggling to recover from the damage, Sean looked up as Issa's fist slammed into him caving in half the courtyard.

Moka and Kokoa ran out of the castle as a blast of dust and debris blew past them. When the dust settled, Issa casually walked out of the massive crater dusting off his hands. "He's finished." he said heading for the doors.

Tears streamed down Moka's face, "No..." She fell to her knees as the feeling of her heart being ripped out crippled her "SEAN NO!" she screamed.

X

_Pain...was the only thing that came to him at that moment. _

_Sean opened his eyes and saw that he was in his Hive Mind laying in 'Central Park'. "Well, ain't this a fine predicament we find ourselves in." said Mercer from a nearby park bench._

_"Fuck you Mercer. I already know I'm getting my ass handed to me, I don't need you rubbing it in." said Sean pulling himself up. "The guy lives up to his name. Christ, not even you hit me that hard." he said as he could feel his body starting to heal from the extensive damage._

_"He's the head of all vampires for a reason kid." said Mercer standing up. "And it's gonna take a lot more than what you can dish out to even the playing field." _

_Sean regarded him, "Then what the hell's it gonna take?" _

_**"Everything."**_

_The two turned and saw what looked to be a clone of Sean approaching them. Only he had glowing red eyes and aura around him that felt as powerful as it was dangerous. _

_Sean recognized the replica instantly, "ARES. Guess you've come to give me a pep talk?" he asked._

_The embodiment of Blacklight shook his head. __**"No Sean. I have come here because it is time."**__ he approached Sean and looked him in the eye. __**"Alone, you cannot hope to defeat Issa Shuzen. His power is far greater than any threat you have faced up to this point. You will need more."**_

_"And what is that exactly? Even at my best I barely scratched him. What else is there?" asked Sean heatedly. _

_ARES tilted his head. __**"You have the power within you to defeat him. But you are afraid to use it. Until now we have remained separate entity's, your fear of losing control like many of the Evolved before you is what keeps you from being at your best."**_

_The virus smiled sadly at it's host, __**"You are afraid to accept what you are. Sean Mason."**_

_Sean gritted his teeth, "I know what I am. And I refuse to give my body over to the virus because I'll end up like him!" he shouted pointing at Mercer. "The virus controlled him and made him into a fucking maniac that tried to control the world through the infected. I would rather die than become like that!"_

_ARES shook his head, __**"You are mistaken. I cannot take control of you like the virus has to others. Two very important things will not allow me too."**_

_That caught Sean's attention. "What? How is that possible?" ARES smiled again, __**"It is your DNA. The virus may have changed you, but you also changed it. Every infected is reborn with a gift. You can control Blacklight on a cellular level, changing it to your will and making it to what you need it to be. Like how you changed your friend Zack to an Evolved. Like you, he will never lose control of what he possesses."**_

_This information left Sean's head spinning. He changed Blacklight with his DNA? He knew that depending on the person they'd be capable of special abilities when infected with the virus. Was his that unique?_

_"That's why I tried to convert you so hard Sean." said Mercer. "I saw the abilities you possessed. I knew you'd grow to be more powerful than anything that Blacklight could create. Your DNA is quite literally one in a million. A strand that can change, but never become corrupted." explained the ex-scientist._

_Sean looked back at ARES, "You said there were two things keeping you from complete control of me. What's the second?" _

_The Embodiment of Blacklight held out his hand and a blood red orb formed in the air above it, __**"A gift. Given to you by someone close, past down by someone important to them. Do you remember the tale spoken to you by the Exorcist about the one named Akasha Bloodriver and her daughter?"**_

_Sean nodded, "Yeah, he said that she injected Moka with her Shinso blood to keep her alive after birth. What's that have to do with anything?" _

_ARES grinned, __**"When you were plagued with the parasite injected into you by Rooks. Ragland had to use Moka's blood as a catalyst to make antibodies to fight it. In essence, you were injected with Moka's blood. The same kind of blood given to her by her mother."**_

_If anything were possible, Sean felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. "Are you telling me...that I possess-" "The blood of a Shinso-Vampire." Mercer finished for him with a wide grin. "And with that blood mixed with the rest of your combined Blacklight-DNA..."_

_**"Will make you the most powerful being in existance when completely harnessed."**__ added ARES. The orb above his hand pulsating a few times before being absorbed back into his being. __**"Our time now is short. If you truely wish to defeat Issa Shuzen, we must become one. Your mind and body will be your own, but you will possess my power. A power that is rightfully yours to wield. It is the only way."**_

_With a sigh, Sean began to realize that ARES was right. He was so afraid of becoming like Mercer and all of the other homicidal Evolved that he never dared tap into his inner virus. And all that power, combined with the strength from the Shinso DNA would give him all the strength he needed to protect his loved ones._

_ARES was right, this was the only option._

_"Alright...let's do it." said Sean with conviction. ARES nodded as he approached his vessel. __**"Take care, Sean Mason. Protect that which you love. And destroy all who threaten it."**__ In the next instant ARES plunged his hand into Sean's chest before being sucked inside like he was caught in a vacuum._

_Energy burned through him. From the center of his chest where ARES disappeared to the top of his head, to the tips of this fingers and toes. His body pulsed again and again as he felt the energy getting stronger. The Hive Mind quaked as red energy swirled around him like a hurricane._

_Mercer lept back and watched in awe, "My god..." he said as the energy continued to grow to what thought to be unreachable levels._

_In a bright flash, everything vanished._

X

Issa had about reached the steps of his castle when a blast of energy shook the ground around him. Everyone was on alert at the sudden change as a powerful aura filled the air. "What is that?" asked one of the guards as the energy continued to grow.

Back at the crater, a form slowly rose before making it's way out of the ground. Those nearby looked on as the form stood at the edge of the crater, red energy billowing off of it in waves. Tendrils covering it as it began to take shape.

Moka's tear soaked eyes widened seeing the form standing tall, red and black tendrils rippling like a pit of vipers as they began to solidify.

A pair of black combat boots started at the feet, followed by digital camo pants on the legs. The tendrils continued to form until a torso with a black hoodie under a large black leather jacket with a glowing red cross on the back was formed. The arms formed with black fingerless gloves on the hands that clenched into fists.

Kokoa was in complete awe, "Is that..."

Issa's own eyes narrowed, "It's not possible..."

Moka felt hope rise in her heart, "Sean-kun..."

The tendrils covered the head and faded finally revealing Sean Mason. His face shadowed by the hood of the hoodie under his jacket. A new change however, was the elongated canines that poked out from under his lips.

But the biggest change noticed by everyone was the glowing red eyes that matched the energy swirling around him. But unlike before, these eyes had a slitted pupil making him look like a demon from hell.

Sean cracked his neck loudly as his gaze settled on Issa, a wicked grin on his face. **"Like I said before old man. I didn't hear no bell."**

**A/N: I know that alot of you guys had questions about whether or not things would turn out this way, now you have your answer! Sean has become what I like to call a Shinso-Evolved. A bigger explination on what that is will be explained later on in the story.**

**EPIC FIGHT in the next chapter, and things are going to be BADASS! So ready yourselves folks. **


	22. Shinso-Evolved vs Dark Lord

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, I've had a lot on my plate the last couple weeks and I needed to sort through it. Anyway, without further interruption the fight all of you readers have been looking for! **

**I own nothing**

In the past two centuries, Issa Shuzen had never felt such a powerful aura before. Yet the Abomination before him had an energy that was nearly on par with his own.

What happened? This creature was on the ground and defeated, where was this power coming from?

Moka looked at her mate's new form in awe. She could feel the power radiating off of him, power she never knew that he possessed. But dispite all of that, the vampire felt a primal urge rising within her. Her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach squirming as heat pooled in it.

As if sensing her, Sean's slitted orbs found hers. A grin spread on his face before he vanished in a blur. A second later he reappeared infront of her shocking everyone. _"Fast."_ they all thought at the same time.

Sean grinned down at Moka, the vampire looked back up at him as the primal feeling got stronger with the close proximity. The Evolved's eyes scanned over her making her blush. **"Nice dress baby."** he said. His voice sounding the same but with a deep echo to it.

Moka's breath started coming out in pants. Sean's voice, his presence, and the aura around him was causing her arousal to spike very high. She needed to mate with this man and soon.

The grin on Sean's face widened as if reading her thoughts. He leaned close to her ear, **"Soon beautiful. Just gotta have a little chat with your old man."** he blurred out again and reappeared at his original position.

Issa's eyes glowed, "You believe your newfound power will give you a chance?" Sean cracked his neck, **"Not sure...wanna find out?"**

(Play 'Boom' by POD)

The two stood still for a moment before they both vanished in a blur of speed. All was silent until they reappeared, knuckles slamming together and sending out a large shockwave from the clashing auras.

Leaping apart, Sean's arms changed into their claws which now looked sharper and more deadly than they did before. Issa shot out his hand sending out a concussion blast with his aura. Waiting until the last second, Sean slashed his claws through the air and cut the shockwave in half.

Grinning, the powered Evolved ran across the courtyard multiple times faster than he ever ran before. Issa blocked the strike aimed for his head, shocked at the much stronger force behind the attack. Sean blurred from view forcing the vampire lord to block another strike aimed for his back. "Your much stronger Abomination, but you cannot win." said the vampire.

Sean grinned, **"That's what you think old man." **he quickly brought out his hammerfists and started swinging.

Issa found himself on the defensive, dodging the large and now spiked fists that were attempting to crush him. Grabbing one of the punches, the vampire lord was pushed back a little from the force behind it as he threw the Evolved away. Sean grinned as he spun in the air and brought out his blade, taking a large swing at his opponent.

Seeing the attack coming, Issa managed to duck out of the way. Three silver strands of hair floating through the air from how close the deadly blade came to his head.

Bringing his blade to bare, Sean went back on the offensive. Keeping the elder vampire on the retreat and unable to get close enough to him. Reforming his arms into their tendril form, Sean launched several barrages of tendrils at Issa forcing him to dodge around them and remain at a distance.

Arms shifting again, Sean's whipfist lashed through the air. The bladed tendril had also changed, gone was the sharp spike, now there was an end in the shape of a hand with razor sharp tips at the end of the fingers.

The large tendril shot forward toward the vampire lord. Issa lept aside as the tip stuck into the wall behind him. The elder vampire faced the teen and saw him flying toward him with a hammerfist cocked back.

The large fist struck Issa in the face sending him skidding back, but remaining on his feet. The vampire lord wiped his chin with the back of his hand from the blow. "Hm, impressive. It seems that I'll have to take things a little more seriously."

Sean's arms shifted back to normal as he stood ready.

Issa stood straighter, the energy around him growing in intensity, eyes glowing like the fires of hell. His short silver hair almost standing straight up as his power grew stronger. In the next blink the elder vampire vanished.

A quick hunter pulse was sent out. Sean spun around and made a shield just as Issa threw a powerful strike aimed for the back of his head. This time, the shield held instead of shattering. However, the force of the blow caused the Evolved to drop to one knee in order to hold it. **"Guess you have a few more miles left huh old man?"**

Issa snarled, "You will pay for your insolence Abomination!" his fist swung nearly creating a sonic boom behind it. Sean caught the fist, the ground underneith the two to crack from the force. The Shinso-Evolved swung his own fist which Issa caught just as easily making the cracks around them deepen.

Glaring at one another, the two combatants struggled, both trying to overcome the other. Their aura's clashed making the air for those close by to become suffocating.

Moka watched in awe, dispite her breath being stolen and the heavy feeling in the air she never took here eyes off of Sean and her father. For as long as she could remember there had been no one stronger than Issa. Yet once again her mate was defying the odds and matching the vampire lord nearly move per move.

After several moments the two lept apart and started walking in a circle around one another, "What is it that drives you?" asked Issa. "Why do you fight so hard in a world that fears and despises you?"

Sean shrugged, **"Got that in the human world too. It makes no difference to me. I'm just a simple teen who got the shit end of the stick one too many times."**

Issa's eyes narrowed, "Then why fight? Why go through all the trouble of attempting to be where you are not wanted? Why risk your existance Abomination?"

The Shinso-Evolved stopped, his red slitted eyes glowing, **"Because I have something to fight for."** he looked over at Moka before looking back at the vampire lord, **"I lost everything I ever loved once, including my humanity. I would rather die than watch it all happen again."** his arms shifted into his claws, **"And if that means kicking the shit out of you to be with one of the girls I love more than life...then so be it."**

He vanished in a burst of speed, Issa leaned back just as the deadly blades sliced the air where his head had been. But the light sting on his cheek and nose told him that the tips of the claws had managed to make contact.

Sean spun on his heel and drove his elbow hard into the elder vampire's ribs before forming a ball of fire in his left hand and driving it into his stomach. The blast sent Issa hurling across the courtyard and through a wall on the far end.

The courtyard fell silent. Sean kept his gaze where Issa had been sent, the attack was strong, but the teen knew full well that the vampire lord was far from done.

A presence was felt behind him making the Shinso-Evolved drop down as a large black blade just barely missed the top of his head.

Rolling out of the way, Sean got back to his feet with his blade at the ready as he got a look at Issa.

The clothes on the vampire lord's midsection was ripped and burned. As was the skin underneath. But the high ranking monster's healing was dealing with the damage quickly. In his right hand was a large black bladed claymore with a silver hilt. The blade guard was in the shape of a bat with rubies for eyes, it's wings extended outward giving the dark blade an even more sinister look.

Wiping the small trail of blood from his lip, Issa smirked. "It...has been such a long time since I encountered a real challenge." he said holding up his sword. "I felt I would never get the opportunity to use my old weapon again. But now..." he leered at Sean. "You should feel honored to fall at the end of this blade."

Sean smirked back, **"Funny, I should say the same."** he said holding up his blade arm, **"Then again, mine may not be as 'special' as yours."**

Issa's body became covered in his aura, a moment later the vampire lord was wearing a suit of medevil-like armor. Midnight black with silver trim, the Shuzen family crest proudly displayed on the breast plate with a billowing red cape flowing behind him. With his head uncovered, the elder vampire smirked again as he held the grip of his sword a little tighter.

Tilting his head at the transformation, Sean's body rippled with tendrils allowing his armor form to cover him from neck to toe. **"Sword play huh?"** his blade-arm began to change. Instead of it's large and curved form, it thinned out and looked more like an actual sword.

(A/N: If your wondering what Sean's new blade looks like, picture Mercer's blade from Prototype 2.)

**"Well old timer, let's dance."**

(Play 'Bring it' by Trapt)

The two vanished in a burst of speed, metal clashed like thunder multiple times, flashes appearing in midair around the large courtyard as the combined aura's spread around like a dense fog.

Sean and Issa appeared with their blades locked together, electricity arching off of them as the power around them reached a peak. They lept apart, slashing and stabbing at one another trying to spill blood with each vicious strike made.

Issa parried a blow from the blade-arm of his opponent before snapping his hand out. The Shinso-Evolved's wings came out and solidified infront of him making a shield that absorbed the concussion blast fired at him.

The wings flapped, launching Sean into the air to dodge the strike aimed for his heart and bringing his blade down hard.

Issa flanked to the side as the organic weapon sliced a deep cut into the ground where he had been standing. Sean lashed out with his other arm, shifting it into a whipfist and forcing the vampire lord to block.

Snapping the whipfist back, Sean changed it into a claw and drove it into the ground infront of him. Issa felt the slight tremor and lept into the air as several large black spikes shot up from the ground where he had been standing.

Looking back at his opponent, Issa was struck with a powerful left cross from Sean's hammer fist. Rolling with the hit, Issa spun in the air and kicked the teen hard in the side. The momentum of both blows sent both combatants flying away from each other.

Landing on the ground. Issa wiped the blood from his chin and Sean felt the two cracked ribs heal themselves as they prepared for another round.

In the blink of an eye they were in each other's faces. Their blades locked together, turning red hot and shooting sparks from the pressure being forced into them.

Sean formed a fireball in his left hand. Issa saw this and used his aura to send the Shinso-Evolved skidding back. Sean threw the fire ball which split into dozens of smaller ones that each exploded on contact.

Issa came out of the explosion unscathed as he seemed to fly across the ground with his sword poised. Sean brought his bio-mass to critical levels and unleashed a devistator. The vampire lord skidded to a stop and lept back, but several of the tendrils from the attack managed to dent the a few parts of his armor.

Sean came out of the attack with his fist cocked back, the vampire lord brought his blade up as the sound of flesh being sliced echoed.

Everyone stood agape as they saw Issa struggling against the Shinso-Evolved. His sword was _inside_ Sean's fist as it was cut down the middle. Blood dripping down the black blade as the limb healed itself.

For his part, Sean merely looked back at Issa with a smirk. He twisted his hand, his armored flesh tearing as he grasped the blade tightly. **"Gotcha."** Both his feet shot up and kicked the Dark Lord hard in the chest sending him through the courtyard wall and into the garden.

Sean slammed the black bladed claymore into the ground before leaping high into the air. Getting to his feet, Issa saw Sean diving toward him. His aura flared as he braced himself for the impact.

The following shockwave sent a sonic boom throughout the whole contryside. Every window in the castle shattered from the blast as the once beautiful garden became a crater several meters deep. Everyone witnessing covered themselves as glass and debris flew around them.

Before the dust even settled, the two powerful monsters were exchanging blows with their bare fists. Striking and blocking at every possible opening that presented itself.

A fist connected to armor causing it to dent inward. Another struck hardened sinew causing it to crack and splinter. Sean swung a foot out that caused Issa to grab before striking the teen hard in the face with a punch.

Rolling with it, Sean twisted and slammed his elbow into the vampire lord's chest making him skid back. Issa fired a concussion wave with his power that Sean lept over, launching a fireblast right after that the elder vampire swatted aside.

Sean changed his arms into claws covered in flames as he slashed the air while spinning. A tornado of flames quickly formed and began to tear a path toward the Dark Lord. Issa focused his power and slammed his hands together, the following shockwave struck the flaming attack and dispersed it.

His eyes widened when the Shinso-Evolved came through the vanishing flames with his blade ready to cleave him in two. Snapping his hand out, Issa's claymore came out of the ground and flew into his hand.

_SLASH_

The opponents stood with their backs to one another, several meters separating them as they stood up straight with their respected blades in hand. Neither turning to face the other.

"I have seen this power before." said Issa calmly. "The power of a Shinso Vampire...how did you acquire it?" he asked. A large cut in the center of his armor with blood pouring out of it.

Sean smirked, a similar cut in the center of his chest with just as much blood gushing. **"Your daughter. I was infected with a parasite that was ravaging my body, she gave me her blood to help fight it. The Shinso DNA contained in it changed me a lot more than I thought it would."**

Issa smiled, "She is so much like her mother that it frightens me at times. And to see her falling for one of your kind...its surprising. I thought you nothing more than a mindless Abomination much like all those who were infected with the scourge known as Blacklight. I can see that I was mistaken."

**"I'm not some dime store infected old man." **said Sean knowing full well that the Dark Lord was being honest. **"I control Blacklight. It is my weapon to wield. My gift and my curse. But I wield it to defend those who are in danger. I wield it to ensure the safety of humans and monsters alike."** Sean turned, Issa doing the same to face the Shinso-Evolved. **"I wield it...to protect those I love."**

Never before had the elder vampire felt such honesty and conviction from one so young. He knew that the boy...no, that the man before him meant every word and would fight to the bitter end to keep it. Nothing would stop him or keep him from his goals. He challenged one of the most powerful and influential beings in the Yokai world for someone he loves and would give his all to prove it.

"Your will is strong. And your conviction is commendable." said Issa as he gripped his sword. Sean rolled his shoulders as his wounded chest finished healing. **"That mean your gonna quit old timer?"** he asked holding up his own blade.

Issa smirked, "No. I am just stating my observations. But you have proven that you truely love my daughter." They stood stock still for another few moments before charging one another. Their blades connecting sending out sparks as they struck again and again.

Sean ducked under a slash aimed for his head and swung his blade-arm out. Cutting a shallow mark in the vampire lord's armor just under the deep gash from before. Issa brought his blade down hard ready to end the fight once and for all.

In the last instant, Sean brought up his other arm forming a shield that connected with the black blade. A loud 'clang' echoed out as the sudden deflection sent the powerful claymore flying from Issa's grasp.

Now with an opening, the Shinso-Evolved brought his blade-arm up and stabbed it forward.

X

Everything went dead silent. The assembled guard, Moka and Kokoa ran to the garden and saw the destruction around them. The fight had been one that many had never thought that they would see such a raw display of power.

The battle had been something that none of them would ever think possible.

The first thing they all noticed was Lord Shuzen's claymore sticking out of the ground. The next was the vampire lord standing perfectly still, Sean standing before him with his blade arm out, the blade frozen in place with the tip half an inch from piercing the powerful monster's throat.

Time itself seemed to be at a standstill as the two locked gazes. Their auras fading making the air breathable again, but everyone held their breath regardless as they waited for one or the other to make a move.

After what seemed like an eternity, Issa Shuzen smiled. "I concede."

Everyone gasped. Sean smiled back, **"Your one tough old m**an. We should do this again some time." he said as his Shinso power slowly receeded. His blade arm returning to normal.

Sean's eyes suddently rolled back into his head as he collapsed onto the ground. Issa fell into a kneeling position as his armor dispelled revealing his heavily damaged, but slowly healing, form.

Moka moved quickly and caught her mate before he hit the ground. Setting him down gently with his head craddled in her lap. "Sean?" she asked with worry lacing her words. "He'll be fine daughter." said Issa as one of the guards helped him stand. "His Shinso power took a lot out of him since this was the first time it was activated."

Looking from the unconsious Evolved to her father, Moka narrowed her eyes. Issa held up his hand before she could speak. "Your words are not needed Moka. This man has proven his words in interest. He has shown me that he is more than he seems, to fight on an even level with myself is a feat that not many could reach in their lifetime. Yet he did so with pure will and his dedication...to you."

Issa smiled proudly, "I approve of your mate."

Moka's jaw dropped a little, "F-Father..." The vampire lord shook his head, "He is powerful for his age. I can only assume he will continue to grow stronger with time. To know that he stood against me without fear, and will be at your side no matter the situation is enough to show me that he is worthy."

Motioning to the unconsious teen, "Take him in to rest. I believe that he will most likely be lodging in your room Moka?"

Overcoming her shock, the silver haired vampire nodded at her father. Issa ordered to guards to assist his daughter. Two cloaked figures came forward and lifted the Evolved and carried him to the castle with Moka never leaving his side.

Kokoa watched them go before turning to her father, "Father, I-" Issa held up his hand. "I understand that you have affections for one similar to him." he stated rather than asked. Kokoa nodded slowly, "Y-Yes father. Zack, he was a Wraith before he was mortally wounded. Sean infected him with the virus making him a hybrid."

Issa nodded, "And has he proven to be a suitable mate?" Kokoa nodded, "He stood strong against the invasion. He gave his life fighting for everyone. There is no one in this life I would possibly be happier with father." she admitted.

The vampire lord was silent as he thought things over, "I will have to meet him then. If he is anything like Moka's mate, then I should expect great things from him."

Kokoa smiled widely before running back into the castle.

Issa watched his youngest daughter leave, his wounds finished healing but he still felt a significant amount of his energy gone from the fight he had against Sean. "He is as powerful as you said. We can expect much from him." he said outloud.

"Have I ever lead any of you wrong in my beliefs." said a familiar voice as the Exorcist came out of the shadows behind him. "And this final test has proven our suspicions."

Issa nodded, his hand running over where the deep gash had once been on his chest. "Yes. He's the one we've been looking for. And he will be ready for what will come to pass."

X

Sean groaned as his eyes opened. Finding himself in a very elegant room with beautiful painted walls. Laying in a bed with soft, red silk sheets that would have fit someone of royalty.

When his senses came into complete focus, the Evolved saw the worried red slitted eyes looking back at him from the top of his chest. He smiled, "That's a beautiful way to wake up." he said grinning.

Moka felt tears in her eyes as she burrowed her face into his chest, "You stupid...stupid man..." she whimpered. Sean wrapped his arms around her, "I couldn't let go. I can't." he said holding her tightly.

"You could have been killed Sean." Moka said with gritted teeth. Sean looked back just as serious, "And like I told your old man. I died once, I don't intend on it happening again. Not without one hell of a fight."

The vampire's face melted into a gently smile, her fingers tracing her mate's face. "I thought I'd lost you. I wouldn't be able to face Kurumu and Mizore if you died...I wouldn't be able to face myself."

Sean held her hand and kissed it, "I'm not going anywhere beautiful. You three are stuck with me." he said with a cheesy grin. Moka rolled her eyes, "Yes, what will we ever do with you?" Sean grinned ferally, "Oh I can think of something." he said as his hands slid up her sides.

Moka moaned softly as his hands caressed her curves, her slitted eyes glowing as her arousal began to rise. She quickly straddled him and pressed her lips to his, being sure to prove how much she truely loved the man under her.

Even in his weakened state, Sean felt himself responding to his vampire girlfriend with ernest. But something seemed different. His body started heating up and he felt something else starting to overcome him. A new instinct.

Flipping them, Sean began attacking Moka's pale neck. The vampire overcame her shock as she felt her mate's rough treatment on her flesh.

Sean felt something pulsing in him as he kissed his way down to where he could feel the blood pumping through her pulse point. He leaned back and looked into Moka's clouded eyes. She looked back and felt her breath halt.

The Evolved's eyes were red and slitted, his canines elongated revealing his newly acquired vampire DNA had surfaced, but not in his Shinso-Evolved form. But what had her quivering in want and need was the hunger in his eyes.

"Moka?" he asked, his voice deep and husky making her shiver again.

"Take me. Claim me. I am yours." Moka said breathlessly. She may share him with Kurumu and Mizore. But right now, he was all hers.

Sean growled deeply as he went back to her neck again. Moka's hands grasping his shoulders so tightly her knuckles had gone white under the assault of his lips.

With his new instincts kicking in, Sean sank his canines into Moka's neck. The vampire moaned loudly as she felt her blood being sucked out. Her own canines elongating before sinking them into the Evolved's neck and doing the same.

The new sensation was very pleasurable, but Sean also felt that his strength was returning with each swallow. Similar to what it was like to consume someone only he was acquiring more energy instead of bio-mass.

Their pleasure peaked, Sean's hands tore the sheets under them as Moka came from the sensation overload. Withdrawing their fangs, their mouths clashed together in a frenzy. Moka's dress was shredded in seconds as Sean quickly shifted out of his 'clothes'.

Moka tackled him off the bed, her naked pale form pinning him to the floor as their slitted eyes locked. "Mine." she growled possessively. "Yours." Sean growled back as he gave into his new instincts.

**A/N: Sean won the fight, but what is going on with the Exorcist and Issa? And what does it all have to do with Sean? The end of this arc of the story is coming up fast and I intend to really end Project ARES Capu 2 with a real show stopper before working on part 3. Till next time guys.**


	23. Return Home

**A/N: Two chapters in two days. I'm doing good, but I'm just trying to drag things out to delay the inevitable. That's right folks, this is the second to last chapter to Project ARES: Capu 2! I know it sucks, but as I'm finishing this one up I'm already in the process of making Project ARES: Capu 3 and it's gonna be BITCHIN!**

**This chapter is more or less a dialogue chapter that will help pave the way for what will occur in the future. And it will answer a few questions that may have come up in the previous chapter. So here it is!**

**I own nothing**

Even though the outside looked like armageddon, the rest of the Victorian style castle looked beautiful.

Sean looked around and observed the large castle as Moka gave him the tour of her family's home. Though his eyes kept going to her neck were two scarred puncture wounds were proudly displayed to the world.

After their long love making session, the two tried to figure out how Sean had started to exhibit vampire-like instincts. The only conclusion the Evolved could come up with would have to have been when the Shinso DNA in his body became active.

Moka had agreed that it was the most likely of possibilities. And considering that he had marked her in the same fashion she had marked him it was very believable. Though Moka told him that he would do the same thing to Mizore and Kurumu since they were his mates as well.

When they had traversed the whole castle, Moka brought him to the main dining hall where Issa and Kokoa were waiting for them. "I see that the two of you could find time to leave the bedroom." said Issa calmly making the teens blush.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lord Shuzen." said Sean as he and Moka sat down at the table. Issa raised an eyebrow, "_Lord Shuzen_? If memory serves you had a long list of names for me yesterday."

Sean shrugged, "What can I say? You made just as much an impression on me as I did on you." Issa nodded with a slight smirk, "Very true. I trust your stay thus far has been enlightening?

"It has. Moka has shown me around your home. I must say that it is impressive. Then again considering your status in the Yokai world its understandable." said Sean.

Issa nodded as he steepled his hands infront of him, "I have asked you here for a specific reason." the vampire lord's eyes glanced at the puncture scars on Moka's neck. "I see that you wasted no time marking my daughter with your newfound power."

Moka didn't look the least bit ashamed of her mate's mark on her flesh. Kokoa looked at Moka's neck wide eyed and blushed realizing what it meant.

Looking from his daughter to Sean, Issa spoke seriously, "You do realize the significance of those marks, do you not?"

Sean looked confused, "It means Moka and I are mates...right?" Moka looked bashful all of a sudden. Kokoa had a large blush but giggled while Issa looked on with amusement. "I'm afraid they mean a lot more than that." he said catching Sean's complete attention.

"You see, when a vampire marks another being it's symbolizes that that being belongs to that vampire." explained Issa. "But when two vampires mark each other, during the throws of passion, it symbolizes union. In blood and bond. Essentially...you and my daughter are all but married."

_Thunk!_ Sean's head hit the table loudly making everyone in the room chuckle. "Alright...that's the last time I let my instincts take over." he muttered into the wooden surface.

"I don't know. Neither of us were complaining last night." said Moka as she fought the blush that warmed her face. Sean lifted his head and looked at her with a sad smile, "I would have prefered to propose and give you a proper wedding beautiful. That's what I had planned for each of you girls one day."

Moka waved it off, "Consider this a...long engagement Sean. I do expect a wedding in the future, as will the other girls. Though you will probably mark them the moment we get back to Yokai Academy."

Sean looked at Issa who hadn't said a word since he explained everything. "And your input, sir?" he asked being as respectful as possible considering the delicate situation he was in.

Granted the two were beating the living shit out of each other 24 hours prior but that was over something completely different...well...not completely.

"I already informed Moka that I approve of her choice in a mate. Your victory in our battle yesterday further proved that you will be right for my daughter and provide well enough for her. Though there will be...repercussions, should you ever harm her in anyway." said the vampire lord with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Nodding seriously, Sean leaned on the table slightly, "I would rather die again than risk harming Moka or Mizore and Kurumu. They mean more to me than you could possibly understand." he reached out and held Moka's hand feeling her squeeze back. "They saved me from myself. Gave me a purpose in this world. And I intend on making them very happy and provide a bright future for them."

Issa heard the honesty and conviction in the Evolved's words and couldn't help but be proud. Dispite his earlier beliefs, Sean had proven to him in spades in how wrong he really was. We was a powerful force and the Dark Lord knew that he would become something great one day.

His daughter had chosen well.

"I have also been informed of Kokoa's chosen." said Issa getting everyone's attention. "Can I assume that he is honorable and will treat her well?" he asked.

Sean nodded, "Zack's a good kid. He'll do everything in his power to make sure Kokoa's happy. You have my word on that one." Issa nodded, "Then you have my trust on this. I hope he lives up to your expectations, and in extension, my own."

The four of them settled in and had a light breakfast. Moka getting her's straight from Sean which didn't bother her sister or father in the slightest.

During their meal Issa began to question Sean. How he got his powers. How he was able to control it on such a large scale. What happened to him in his past life.

Sean left nothing out. He told the vampire lord his whole story. From the first outbreak in New York to the invasion at the school a week ago. The vampire lord listened to every word. Kokoa's eyes widened when Sean spoke of what he and the others had been through during the second outbreak leading up to the fight against Alex Mercer...is creator.

When the story was done Issa soaked in everything, "I can see now where you get your unbreakable will. No matter what had been thrown at you, you had found some way to overcome the odds. Your a survivor, a very commendable trait. But also a born leader to those around you."

He smirked, "You are an enigma, Sean Mason."

"Funny, your daughter said the same thing not long after we first met." Sean replied. "Though I do what I can for those I care about. Their lives matter to me more than anything, which was why I fought so hard to ensure everyone's safety during the attempted invasion. Blackwatch and the Evolved thought they could overwhelm us with superior numbers. But they should have learned from their past mistakes not to underestimate us."

Issa nodded, "Very true. I have heard of this PARIAH in my travels through the human world in the past. Not much to provide you with any good information. But I know what to expect when you finally face it."

Sean leaned forward along with Moka and Kokoa as the vampire lord looked at them in complete seriousness. "Expect death, Mason. A lot of death." he said gravely.

After a few moments of thought, a chuckle came from the Evolved. "If I backed down everytime someone told me that death was heading my way I wouldn't have gotten this far old man."

X

Later that evening, Sean stood on the balcony outside Moka's room overlooking the country side outside the castle's walls. He'd spent most of the day with Moka and Kokoa after spending most of the morning talking with Issa.

The old vampire was a treasure trove of knowledge and experience. And after their fight the two of them had a shared respect for one another.

"Thinking too hard again?" said Moka walking up next to him and wrapping a silk robe around herself. Sean smirked, "You could say that." he said looking out at the setting sun in the distance.

Moka leaned against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's going on Sean? You stood against my father knowing full well you may not stand a chance. What has got you so worried?"

Sean rubbed his eyes, "Everything." he whispered just barely loud enough to hear. Moka's eyes widened as she stood up straight. Her mate looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. The same eyes she had seen whe he was forced to infect Zack to save him.

"Moka...after everything that's happened. Everything that's occurred since I came to the Yokai world I've come to a conclusion." He looked back out over the horizon. "It's me. The attack on the school, PARIAH coming after us. It all comes back to me. I'm the target, I've always been the target. I'm just worried about what will happen, how things will get worse in the near future."

The vampire was quiet a few moments before approaching her mate and wrapping her arms around him. "Sean, no matter what happens, none of us are going to leave you. You know this. No matter how hard things have gotten for us we've always stuck together." She looked into his eyes seriously. "We won't let you face PARIAH alone."

Sean smiled as he rested his forehead against the beautiful vampire before him. "Sorry about the melodrama. I guess everything is settling in now that no one's trying to kill me."

Moka smiled, "You need to let it out Sean. After everything you've been through, what me and the other girls have seen you go through, you have just as much a right to release your fears as anyone else. Remember what I told you when we were all back at New York, stop trying to shoulder all of this by yourself. Let us share some of the burden too."

"Wow, when did you become so well intuned with the inner workings of my mind?" Sean asked chuckling. Moka rolled her eyes, "I'm your mate, your _fiance_, as will the other girls will be very soon. We know you a lot better than you think Sean." she said with a cocky smirk.

Sean shook his head, "I'll try to remember that. Thanks Moka."

The vampire spun around and strutted back to the bedroom, her hips swaying sensually. "You can thank me by making love to me until the sun rises." she said tossing the robe off of her body and heading to the bed.

The Evolved's eyes were glued to his mate's form the whole time before heading in to join her.

This was their last night alone together and Moka wanted to make the most of it before they returned to the academy the following day.

X

Yokai Academy was almost completely repaired. The debris from the battle had all been cleared and the school was almost up and running. At most it would be another week or two before the students would be allowed to come back and finish the year. A lot sooner than originally anticipated.

The members of the newspaper club had been on pins and needles the last couple of days. Ever since Sean had left to go after Moka and Kokoa they were anxious to hear from any of them.

Yet they heard nothing, and they were starting to really get worried.

"I swear to god if we don't hear anything by the end of the day I'm going after him." said Kurumu rubbing her temples. The others all sat at the same table in the now fully repaired cafeteria. "I think we all will." said Mizore slowly rolling the lolipop in her mouth.

Yukari was silent as she played with the rim of her hat on the table. Zack was glaring at said table with such fury one would think the table would burst into flames. Even Gin had been abnormally quiet since Sean's departure.

The Evolved was so much more than a friend, lover, brother to those in the group. He was the one they could count on the most when things got bad. The wind at their backs guiding them to the light in the shroud of darkness around them.

Sean was the glue that held them all together. His strength, his courage and his heart inspiring them to reach heights they never believed they would reach in their lives.

Time ticked by slowly as they sat in silence thinking about the Evolved and what had happened to him when the doors leading into the cafeteria opened. The group didn't look up thinking that it was either Dana, Ruby or both of them. "When the hell did you all become so depressed?"

Everyone's heads shot up as they saw Sean standing in the door way. Moka on his right and Kokoa on his left.

It took two seconds before the whole group lept up and ran to the trio. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari latching onto Sean and Moka. Zack ran to Kokoa and picked her up in his arms and spinning her around before bringing the red haired vampire into a passionet kiss. Gin hung back and grinned at his friends. Glad that they were all finally happy again.

"Sean-kun you did it!" Kurumu shouted kissing her destined one deeply. "It wasn't easy sweetheart, but I did." said Sean as he kissed Mizore as well.

"How did you do it? How were you able to defeat Lord Shuzen?" asked Yukari after several moments. Sean was about to answer when he froze up. Two very sweet and alluring smells came past his nose which sent his heart hammering.

Everyone looked at Sean oddly, Moka grinned knowingly while Kokoa giggled.

Sean brought his nose to Mizore's neck and inhaled deeply. The snow woman blushed brightly and felt her heartrate start to pick up. The Evolved then brought his face over to where the other smell came from, inhaling Kurumu's scent next making the Succubus quiver from some unknown sensation.

Instincts awakening, Sean's canines elongated before he sank them into the blue haired girl's neck. Kurumu 'eeped' before letting out a deep moan from the pleasure that suddently erupted where her destined one was now sucking her blood.

Licking the wound closed leaving two scars where he had bitten, Sean muttered "Mine." just loud enough for her to hear which caused the Succubus to flush with excitement at the possesive tone in his voice.

Switching back to Mizore, Sean's fangs sank into the snow woman's neck as well. Her blood was chilled like the rest of her body, but the Evolved loved the taste as much as he did Moka's and Kurumu's.

Mizore's head tilted back, lolipop falling from her mouth as her eyes closed in bliss. Hands going into Sean's hair as he took another sip of her essence.

Pulling back, Sean licked the wound closed leaving scars similar to those on Moka and Kurumu. "Mine." he rumbled making her flush from the tone as well. The two girls reached up and touched their scars and felt as though their hearts were now joined with Sean's on a deeper level than before.

"I knew it wouldn't take long." said Moka grinning and shaking her head. "Guess it's official now."

"What the hell just happened?" asked Zack very confused after what they just witnessed. "Sean claimed Kurumu and Mizore like he did nee-sama when we were at our home." said Kokoa.

Yukari stood wide eyed, "Is...Is Sean-kun a vampire now?" she asked. "It's a long story little sis." said Sean scratching the back of his head after regaining his senses.

He had spent the next two hours telling what had happened when he stormed the gates at the Shuzen estate. His fight with the vampire lord that had lead to the awakening of his Shinso powers that had merged with his abilities as an Evolved.

"Guess that explains why you now have vampiric instincts." said Gin when Sean was done.

Kurumu and Mizore were both blushing when Sean had said that he had marked them as his mates and that Moka was as well. "Well...I guess we're all meant to be." said Kurumu grinning widely.

"Can I be next!" Yukari shouted while bouncing in her seat. Everyone sweatdropped, "Uh, sorry little sis. I don't think that's gonna happen." said Sean fighting the urge to beat his head off the table. The little witch pouted, "But why?"

"Because not only are you too young, but I consider you a little sister Yukari. It just wouldn't feel right." said Sean honestly. Yukari looked depressed before Sean rubbed her head with his hand, "But I love you regardless. Just not like I love Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. Your just as important to me and just as much apart of my life." he said smiling.

Yukari smiled back before leaping into his lap and hugging him. Sean hugged her back and looked at everyone. His friends, his mates, his _family_. Moka was right, no matter what happened from here on out, they were in it together to the end.

X

Gyokuro Shuzen looked down at the kneeling figure before her when they had finished reporting to her. "So, the child managed to defeat my husband. And with the power of a Shinso Vampire fueling his own abilities. This is very interesting." she said standing from her throne.

"Does PARIAH know of this?" she asked. The figure shook their head, "No, but it will. One of it's subordinates will report in soon enough." spoke a woman's voice from under the cloaked hood.

Gyokuro narrowed her eyes in frustration, "Regardless, we cannot allow that _creature_ to know of our goals. If it does, the repercussions could be catastrophic. We may need to push our plans ahead of schedule before he gains a stronger foothold. We won't be able to stand against him alone with the amount of strength he possesses unless we succeed."

The cloaked figure raised her head revealing a beautiful pale face with raven colored hair and red slitted eyes. "Will we go after Moka now?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Gyokuro smiled, "Patience Akua, all in good time."

Unknown to the two vampires, a pair of glowing red eyes slowly disappeared into the shadows, intent on reporting back to it's master.

**A/N: Well, it seems Gyokuro has plans outside of what PARIAH is creating. But does it already know what she is planning? The final chapter is next and I'm gonna make sure it leaves you all craving the next installment!**


	24. Just the Beginning

**A/N: The end is nigh folks. As much as I hate to put an end to this fic I gotta end it somewhere, and I'm already in the works of making the third and final installment of the series.**

**On a side note, I'm sending out a personal thank you to Nairad. Not just for her review, but she had drawn what she believed Sean Mason would look like and posted it on her account on Devianart. And I gotta say she was very accurate, her art looks almost exactly what I pictured Sean to look like as a character. **

**If you wanna check it out, the link is; art/Sean-Mason-356651021?ga_submitnew10%253A1361948682. Be sure to leave her a comment too, the girls got some damn good skill. And to Nairad, it's a great piece of art, and thank you for thinking of me.**

**Now on with the show! (I own nothing)**

The final weeks of the year came and went almost like nothing. The school had been completely rebuilt and the students all came back to finish up the year. But when the populace saw the newspaper club they cheered.

The group was considered heros by the students and their families for restoring the barrier and stopping Anti-Thesis' plans. Sean was looked upon as a god and was bombarded by praise and good wishes.

And if it were possible, he had become a hot commodity among all the girls at the school. To the chargin of Moka, Mizore and Kurumu who had to threaten quiet a few girls that approached their mate.

As for the newspaper club, they went about their business as usual. Sean continued with Zack's training hoping to make the Wraith-Evolved reach his true potential and become accustomed to his new powers.

When he wasn't training Zack or hanging out with the rest of their group, he was in his dorm room being 'held hostage' by one of his mates almost every night. Mizore and Kurumu figured that Moka had a slight advantage over them and wanted to make up as much time with him as they could when ever they could.

Sean was happy that his new found Shinso power amped up his stamina in order to keep up with his three extremely horny mates.

X

"FINALLY IT'S OVER!" Kurumu screamed at the sky as they walked out of the academy's front door. "Relax Kurumu, the test wasn't that hard." said Mizore with her nose buried in a book. "Speak for yourself frosty. I was lucky to get through all that alive. Gotta love those last minute cramming sessions." said the Succubus.

"Studying would have been more productive if you didn't have your hands down our mate's pants." commented Moka as she ran her fingers through her silver hair.

Kurumu blushed, "What can I say, I can't help myself. I don't think none of us can at this point." she said running her fingers over the puncture scars on her neck. "He is quite...satisfying." said Mizore blushing as well.

Deciding to change topics before they decided to hunt Sean down and tie him to the bed...again. Kurumu looked at Moka. "So Moka, what are you going to do now that your unsealed?"

Moka shrugged, "I have approached Sean about me being sealed again. But he told me that he was happy as long as I was. That even though he liked my outer persona, he was just glad to have me as a whole." she blushed, "He fell in love with the real me, and not the me that the seal had created. My choice in what to do matters to him, and I don't want to be away from him ever again."

The other girls smiled, "We appreciate you too Moka." said Mizore. "Yeah, we liked the Outer you, but getting to know the 'real' you has been great." agreed Kurumu.

The vampire gave a small smile, even though she didn't show it much she cared about them too. Kurumu and Mizore were the only ones she could really trust other than Sean with anything. Yukari had become like a sibling to all of them like Kokoa was to her. Even Gin and Zack had become like brothers to them. With Dana and Ruby being like older sisters.

And it all came back to Sean. He brought them all together and turned them into one big happy family that would do anything for each other.

"Where is Sean-kun anyway?" wondered Mizore putting the book away. "He said something about getting together with Zack and Gin for a guys day." said Kurumu with a shrug. Moka rolled her eyes, "Those three alone? I shudder to think what they are doing."

X

Gin coughed as he slammed the shot glass down onto the table. "Four down boys...beat that." he wheezed while motioning to the opened bottle of whisky in the center of the table.

Sean smirked as he poured five glasses and knocked them all back one after the other without once breaking stride. "You forget I got a little more experience than you Gin...in just about everything at this point." he said grinning.

The werewolf flipped him off as he felt the alcohol starting to take effect. He turned to Zack who had been staring at his one untouched shot with uncertainty. "Com'mon Zack, you gotta do it." he slurred.

Zack shuddered as he picked up the shot. Clenching his eyes he swallowed the drink. The younger teen sputtered and coughed violently as the burning liquid went down his throat trailing fire behind it. "My...folks are gonna...kill me." he said between coughs.

Sean patted his back hard a few times to help him out, "Relax man, we're not forcing you to drink. And if your folks find out I'll take the heat. They probably hate my guts anyway for turning you into a hybrid Evolved."

"Actually they wanna thank you for saving my life, and doing everything you can to train me in how to use my powers." said Zack. "Though don't be surprised if my dad punches you in the jaw once when you guys meet." Sean shrugged as he knocked back a couple more shots.

Gin leaned forward to pour out more when he slumped forward onto the table out cold.

"Fuckin lightweight." said Sean taking the whole bottle and downing half of what was left before handing the rest to Zack to finish it off. The younger teen took it all down without difficulty. "You think it was right for us to not tell him we're unable to get drunk, and that alcohol has no effect what so ever?" asked the Wraith-Evolved.

"Nah, it's funnier this way." said Sean pulling out a garden hose and a sharpie. "Nice acting by the way." Zack shrugged, "Should have joined the drama club, but I have a lot more fun in the newspaper club with you guys."

Sean chuckled, "Yeah, been thinking about changing our name to the Justice League or something with all the shit we've done for this place. But I digress. Help me with this." he said hoisting the unconcious Gin up and dragging him out of the room. Zack grinned remembering what he and Sean had planned for their friend.

X

All the girls had gotten together in the school's courtyard, Kokoa and Yukari finishing the last of their final exams. Ruby and Dana when their work was finally done.

"Anyone seen the guys?" asked Dana looking for them. "No, they said they were having a guys day but other than that we got nothing." said Kurumu.

"Any idea what those three could be up too?" asked Kokoa wondering what her boyfriend could be doing at that moment. "With those three, anything is possible." said Ruby making the others nod in agreement.

"Someone talking about us?" They all looked toward the main gate and saw Sean and Zack approaching. Sean went to his three mates and gave them each a kiss while Zack did the same with Kokoa.

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Moka. Sean shrugged, "Just hung out. Did stuff. You know, typical guy stuff." he said cryptically.

Moka raised her eyebrow, as did everyone else. "Really? Just 'stuff'?" she asked not believing him. Sean nodded, "Yeah, nothing too big. Just a little something for the end of the year."

Kokoa looked at Zack who was fighting hard not to grin. "What did you idiots do?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Zack held up his hands, "Nothing Kokoa, I swear." he said as honestly as he could.

"Where's Gin?" asked Dana.

Both Sean and Zack grinned so widely the girls thought their faces would split. "Oh...he's just 'hanging around' somewhere." "Yeah he's getting some, fresh air." said Zack fighting laughter.

Yukari looked back and forth between them, "What did you guys-" she was interrupted by the sound of loud laughter coming from the other side of the courtyard. The group moved around the school and saw something that made them burst out laughing with the rest of the student body.

Hanging from a tree in the courtyard was a struggling Gin, hog tied with a garden hose with 'Pervert Pinata Take a Swing!' written in black on his forehead.

Everyone was practically in tears from laughing so hard. What made them laugh harder was a few of the girls he had been peeking on once before came up to him with large sticks before beating the hell out of him.

"Oh my...oh my god!" Dana exclaimed as she hung off of Ruby from laughing so hard. "I should feel sorry for him but I really can't" said Ruby trying to stay upright herself.

The other girls were roaring with everyone else, Kurumu had to sit down and hold her stomach. Mizore almost swallowed her lolipop. Kokoa and Yukari were in tears. Even Moka was laughing at the perverted werewolf's plight.

Zack shook his head, "He's gonna fucking kill us." he muttered. Sean shrugged, "He can try. Then again I'm curious on how he's gonna get us back." He caught the look Gin had shot him when he woke up. It was the 'I'm gonna get you for this' look with a bit of a death glare mixed in.

After everything calmed down they cut Gin down from the tree, the minute he was free he attempted to strangle Sean for the prank but the Evolved proved to be too quick for him. "I'm gonna get you assholes for this." he muttered as the last of his bruises healed.

"Bring it on fleabag. I wanna see what you can cook up." said Sean sensing a challenge. Gin grinned ferally, "Oh you'll see. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But it's coming when you least expect it."

Sean held his face in his hands with a fake look of horror, "Oh lordy lord! Someone save me from the big bad wolf!" he exclaimed with so much sarcasm the group started laughing again. Gin shoved his friend in the shoulder, "Gotta admit you guys got me good though. Still gonna get you back for it."

Waving him off, Sean walked with them toward the main gates of the school. "So what are you gonna do for summer Sean-kun?" asked Yukari latching onto his back. Sean thought a minute. "Dunno, maybe do a little sight seeing in the human world. Check on a few things before coming back to the Yokai world."

"Why come back here?" asked Kurumu. Sean smiled, "Since I've seen where Moka lives, I intend on seeing where my other two mates live and meet their people." The Succubus and Snow Woman both blushed and smiled back hearing the honesty in his words.

"What about PARIAH?" asked Zack getting serious. Sean went serious as well, "Not sure. Got no other leads. Rooks' memories lead to nothing but dead ends. PARIAH's covering it's tracks well so that I can't find it or see what it's up too. It sucks, but I'm just going to have to wait and hope we get a break."

"Then it is a good thing I came looking for you Mr. Mason."

Everyone turned back to the school and saw the Exorcist standing infront of the main gate. "Headmaster." said Ruby bowing slightly.

"Something you wanna share?" asked Sean getting to the point. The Exorcist nodded, "Yes, and it is of the utmost importance Mr. Mason. If you would follow me please." he said heading back to the school.

With a glance at everyone else, the group followed the Headmaster into the school and into his office where he closed and locked the door. "What's this about?" asked Sean as they all got comfortable.

The Exorcist sat at his desk and steepled his hands infront of himself, "There are things happening, Mr. Mason, that you are unaware of. Things that will effect us all. Humans and Monsters alike."

Everyone stood straighter, the Headmaster sounding very serious and making their spines tingle at his words.

Sean narrowed his eyes, "What's going on? What does this have to do with PARIAH?" "Everything." spoke a someone from the shadows in the left corner behind the Exorcist. The person stepped out making them all gasp when Issa Shuzen was revealed.

"Father." Moka and Kokoa said at the same time.

Issa nodded to his daughters before looking back at Sean, "We may have discovered how PARIAH is gaining a foothold in the Yokai world. It all leads back to a situation we have been attempting to quell for several years now. And the situation has gotten even more dire with what we managed to uncover." said the vampire lord.

"And it is something that pretains to you." said another force from the other dark corner behind the Exorcist.

The person stepped forward, revealing a man as tall as Issa with long black hair that went down his back with pointed ears poking through it on the sides of his head. He wore an emerald green kimono, black pants and sandals. His skin was pale, the opening in his kimono showing his chest revealed a black tattoo on his right pec that stood out against the alabaster skin. Dark eyes gazed at them all with a calm demeanor.

"Mr. Mason. This is Touhou Fuhai, a fellow Dark Lord and friend. We have seen and done many things together." explained the Exorcist.

Touhou observed Sean for several moments before smiling, "So this is the one? I have heard much about you, Sean Mason of Blacklight. I hear your quiet the fighter."

Sean narrowed his eyes at the man, Touhou didn't give off any bad vibes to the Evolved. But deep down the teen knew that he was a powerful fighter and was most likely stronger than his fellow Dark Lords. He'd have to keep an eye on this one. "I dabble. Kicked Lord Shuzen's ass...no offense sir." he said looking to the vampire lord who just nodded in understanding.

Touhou looked to Issa, "Ah, so he managed to beat you Issa. That's a very difficult feat...unless our resident head vampire is getting rusty in his old age." Issa glared at his fellow Dark Lord and growled lowly.

The Exorcist raised his hand, "Getting off topic." he looked at Sean, his glowing eyes giving nothing away to the Evolved. "I think it's time we told Mr. Mason the truth."

Everyone looked at each other confused and a little shocked. Sean tilted his head, "Truth? Truth about what? Just what the fuck is going on old man I'm getting real fucking sick of these riddles."

The three Dark Lords before them suddently turned very serious, the rest of the group swallowed a lump in their throats not knowing what was going to happen next.

X Location Unknown X

Gyokuro stood in the center of a large chamber, her eyes trained on the center where the solution to their cause laid in wait for their moment to rise again. "Soon...soon you will awaken once more. And then, nothing will stand in our way. The Humans will die, the Yokai our servants, the world will be under our control. Not even that foul creature PARIAH will be able to stand in our way."

She gazed at the massive seal, and the all powerful beast that was contained within. "All we need now is one final component and you will be set free to unleash your unmatched power." Gyokuro grinned menacingly. "You _will_ rise again...Alucard."

X Hive Fortress - Location Unknown X

On it's throne of living tissue, PARIAH collected all the information from it's 'spies' via it's own Hive Mind. It slowly stood and skulked through the darkend room. It's mouth stretched in a deadly grin that revealed all of it's razor sharp teeth. _**"Ah Gyokuro...believing that you have the upper hand in all of this. I'd end you now, but you still may have a purpose while being alive."**_ it hissed as he began to move through it's massive hive fortress.

It stepped into another large room where over two dozen people stood at attention. "What is your will Lord PARIAH?" asked one of the Evolved-Yokai under it's control.

PARIAH grinned again, _**"A change of plans Miyabi, it appears that Gyokuro has her own plans for the future. I need you and the others to keep up your guise and follow her orders a bit longer. Report back to me if anything were to change."**_

Miyabi nodded, "Yes sir. Consider it done." He took out the lolipop from his mouth and tossed it away as red and black tendrils rippled down his arms revealing Blacklight infused ice claws. "What about Mason?"

_**"Exterminate him...and all those who follow him."**_

X Gentek Facility - Newark, New Jersey X

A Blackwatch soldier fell to the ground, his head removed with blood spraying all over the ground infront of it. Though one wouldn't be able to tell will all of the blood and body parts that were already scattered all over the corridor and the rooms throughout the facility.

The alarms were going off and it was only a matter of time before back up arrived. This had no effect on the dark skinned teen that stood amongst the carnage. His dark eyes looking at all of the dead scientists and soldiers that dared to do this to him.

"You fuckers are going to regret this. I'll make you fucking pay for what you've done to me." he said with a deep and slightly grave voice.

A group of five Orion Phase Ones ran around the corner and spotted him, "There's the subject! KILL HIM!" ordered the lead super soldier.

The teen held out his right arm as it became covered in tendrils and reformed into a large curved blade, "Come and get it assholes. I'm gonna rip your spines outta your mouths!" he roared before charging them full force.

X Yokai Academy X

The Exorcist took a deep breath, "The Truth, Mr. Mason, of why you were _really_ chosen to attend to Yokai Academy."

Sean's face morphed into one of utter shock.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: That's right I ended it at a cliffhanger, but because I'm already making the chapters for Project: ARES Capu 3 you won't have to wait long. Also, I'm gonna tell you all now that the story after this will be losely based off of the manga, the changes I've made to the story's dynamics would make the rest not make much sense so I'm going to make it as original as possible. And I'm pretty sure that you won't be disappointed.**

**As a side note, there will be a kind of trailer right after this chapter. Since this fic his also from a game I thought we could use one to give it a movie/game kind feel for the story. **

**Thanks for reading guys, and you'll be seeing my work again real soon.**


	25. TRAILER!

**A/N: As promised, here is the much anticipated trailer!**

( Play 'The Infection' by Disturbed)

The massive iron gates exploded open, bending inward like cheep scrap metal dispite being nearly a foot thick.

Sean walked through the opening, body covered in blood and ashes. Claws glinting in the faded light of the long stone corridor beyond as they clicked together with each step he took. This was it.

_In the back of my mind I can _

_Barely even remember when  
There was nothing left to hide  
And she had found a way inside_

He remembered back when it all started. How things seemed so simple, how his life had become something worth living. But all that has changed now. It was do or die, and he was going to make damn fucking sure that those responsible die today.

_Then I was forced to walk alone_  
_Living in an empty home_  
_All I wanted was to hide_  
_And try to numb the ache inside_

As he walked through the corridor, alone with his thoughts, eyes shadowed by the hood over his head. Sean thought of everything that lead up to this point. The fights he and the others had to go through to get here. The friends they made, the alliances they had to form, the enemies they had to kill.

The losses they were forced to suffer through.

_And I'm still afraid of the light_  
_And a thousand voices share their laughter_  
_At my demise_

He thought of everyone, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, all of their friends, the family he had now after everything that has happened. They all had given him a reason to live again, a reason to love again...a reason to breath again.

_Now if I am to survive_  
_The infection must die_  
_Murder the beast_  
_That's been eating me alive_  
_The infection must die_

Now all of that was threatened, the whole world was being threatened. Humanity, Yokai, if he fell here there would be no way to stop it. He was the only one that could put an end to all of this.

_Nothing left but a broken man_  
_Terrified of everything_  
_Nothing left of his foolish pride_  
_His fond memories slowly die_

_Then as he wakes again alone_

_Still a prisoner in his home_  
_Ready to allow the dark_  
_To penetrate his broken heart_

The things he had to do, the acts he had to committ for the greater good. The blood he had to spill for the sake of the innocent. Part of him wondered if it was even worth it. Was it worth it?

Could this be his last moments? Would he succeed where others have failed? Was he strong enough to do what needed to be done? These questions plagued him like the virus that he had become.

_And I'm still afraid of the light_  
_And a thousand voices share their laughter_  
_At his demise_

Dispite all of that, the only thing Sean could think of as he marched to his possible death were his family, his friends, his mates. The angels that would guide him through the abyss and overcome anything in his path.

He was doing it for them, and if he did die today. He'd make damn sure that everything in this god forsaken place went down with him. His loved ones will never fall victim to this hell as long as he could help it.

_Now if I am to survive  
The infection must die  
Murder the beast  
That's been eating me alive  
The infection must die_

He entered a massive chamber, eyes looking up at the figure that stood before him. His red slitted eyes glowed with hate and fury. "You couldn't stop me. No matter what you threw at me, no matter what tricks you played, nothing could stop me from getting here."

The figure was silent, a large black cloak covering it's form but the visage of a grin filled with razor sharp teeth glinted back at him.

Sean opened and closed his claws as he prepared himself to face the creature before him. He was going to end this here and now.

_**"You will fail."**_ PARIAH hissed. _**"No matter what power you have attained you cannot stop what I have set in motion. You will die here. Your friends will follow. And the world will burn. You cannot stop it, your end has come."**_

Sean gritted his teeth, "The only one whose dying here is you PARIAH! I'm gonna make damn fucking sure of that!"

PARIAH grinned wider, _**"I disagree..."**_ the ground around them started to shake violently. Sean kept his footing even as he saw a large mass beginning to rise behind the leader of the infected.

_Now if I am to survive_  
_The infection must die_  
_Murder the beast_  
_That's been eating me alive_  
_The infection must die_

The beast that stood behind PARIAH was huge, a being the likes of which the teen had never seen before. It's mouth filled with large dagger teeth with eel-like tentacles flowing around it's hulking form.

Dozens of infected creatures swarmed around PARIAH and stood ready to tear the Evolved apart.

Sean braced himself, he wouldn't fail. He couldn't fail! To many lives were in the balance, he would fight to his last breath no matter the odds.

_This is where I draw the line_  
_This infection must die_

Sean charged the infected army, claws at the ready, a battle cry emitting from his throat.

_Give me release from this demon of mine  
The infection must die_

He lept into the air, red slitted eyes glowing like the fires of hell.

_**The infection must die!**_

PROJECT: ARES CAPU 3!_  
_


End file.
